The Power Of Love
by Raindreamer
Summary: Part one in the trilogy of Love. Araviniel finds herself during the most important war of her time. While in the midst of love, betrayal, tradgity and war she must learn to trust and most importantly...To believe in The Power of Love.
1. A good time gone bad

The power of Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Tolkiens. They are all his ecept for the ones you don't recognize, those are mine and I want it to stay that way. –Thanks

Name meanings. _Áraviniel: _Daughter of the New Dawn. _Tatharion: Son of willow_

MUST READ

AN/ this story is one out of 4 that I have written. 3 have been completed and this one which is currently still developing. This story does not hold close to Tolkien's works. The elves are portrayed differently. I have had some feedback concerning the difference and I placed this note here to say, "If you don't like it, don't read it." I will be posting my more accurate fics after this one is finished. My other stories were developed with out the aid of and reviews. I wanted to see the difference in my writing. With that said I only need to add one more thing; Please don't send me reviews saying how the elves should be portrayed. I know this story is off and I don't need to be reminded.

Thanks,

P.J.

Chapter 1: A good time gone bad

Far of in Lothlorien, under the cascading trees and tree talons, sat a young elf maiden lost in her book. As she read the world around her faded and a new adventure began.

Her big sea green eyes scurried around the pages as fast as she could take in the words.

Her blond and red hair fell in wisps around her face, making it hard to see the book. She sighed and placed it in her lap while she tucked the small tendrils behind her ears. Then she picked up the book and began to read again.

The book was a gift, from her step mother. She was away in Rivendell at the moment. Just that thought made her angry all over again. Oh, how she wanted to go and see the place she was so often told about, the place where Arwen lived.

"Oh well" her soft voice was scarcely heard. She had a habit of talking to herself, especially while she was reading. Her thoughts were no longer on her book. She could no longer concentrate on the pages so she put the book down on her lap, face open.

Suddenly she remembered something. A memory shot in to her mind like an arrow and she jumped up from where she was sitting, causing the book to fall. "OH no, I'm so late! Adar is going to kill me!"

She picked up her book and took off toward home. She was running fast and hard when she pulled up short in front of a tree talon. The ladder was down and she hurriedly climbed to the top. No one was home. "Good" she said.

She placed the book down on a table that sat near the door and ran to her room. She raced to her closet and took out a shimmering red dress that set off her eyes. She placed it on the feather bed and dove into the closet floor to retrieve the matching red slippers.

She took a minute to breathe and then took off her clothes. She put on the dress and slippers and then looked out her window. The sun was setting, it was time. She collected herself and calmly headed out of her room, closing the door quietly behind her. She went to the table and picked up her book. She found the page she had left off on and put a small piece of a flower in it.

"Well it's time to go." She said to herself. She climbed down the ladder and headed off to the palace. As she walked she could hear the singing grow louder. The celebration had started. She shook her head and murmured "Adar is really going to have a fit." Not but hours earlier she had argued with her father that reading did not in anyway prevent her from doing what she was supposed to do. She hopped he wouldn't forbid her from reading.

She finally saw a break in the trees. As she neared she could see the gigantic clearing. Elves from all over were there. She wounded her way up the many stairs to the top. They had come to celebrate the arrival of Haldir and his troops. They had gone to fight and were gone so long that the people had feared the worst. Her father was one of the commanders who were left in charge while they were gone.

As she arrived in the celebration an Ellon (male elf) came up to her and bowed saying "Bout time you got here _Áraviniel." She smiled and curtsied saying "It's good to see you too Tatharion." _

_He took her hand and led her to where the elves were dancing. "Would you like to dance?" She smiled and said "Yes I would, actually" He grinned and led her to the middle of the platform. Everyone knew that they were the best dancers in their age group. _

_As they began to dance the people made a circle around them. It was breath taking. The spins, turns, dipping and footwork were precise and lacking nothing._

_Araviniel was not only dancing but she was studying her partner. He had blond hair and unusual sea storm eyes. They changed constantly. Blue, green, brown, grey and sometimes when he was deep in thought they were a light purple-blue. Right now they were grey. His eyes were dancing much like he was._

_The music died down and the dance came to a stop. Then a new song began and the other elves returned to the floor to dance. Tatharion led her off to one of the tables and got both of them a drink. He gave her hers and together they headed towards one of the many balconies that surrounded the tree palace. _

_They stopped by the railing and Araviniel leaned over it slightly. The view from here was spectacular. There was a crystal stream flowing beneath them and the setting sun cast a mesmerizing reflection on the water. It was magic; this forest was magic and full of glory. _

_She sighed and lifted the crystal glass to her lips, sipping the red liquid slowly. Her thoughts drifted to when she was little standing on this very balcony, so long ago._

_ Flashback_

_Not to long ago, yet so far from thought and time, there was a beautiful she-elf standing on of the many balconies of the Lothlorien palace. She had long red hair, most uncommon for an elf, and shocking red-green eyes, void of any emotion but sadness._

_Her daughter stood next to her looking out over the forest. Her tearstained eyes could not shed any more tears. She just stood there with her mother, her shoulders still moved every now and then with a sob. This was their parting, their goodbye. Not to long from now an armed guard would take her mother away to her death._

_They stood in familiar silence and dread. The young Elleth looked at her mother and said in a trembling voice, "When will I see you again, momma?" Her mother looked down at her child and smiled saying, "When the moon meets the sun, dearest, when the stars smile and the rain laughs. It won't happen soon, my dear, but when it does you shall know I am with you, always." She knelt down by the railing with her back to it and held her daughter close. _

_She began to sing a song that would stay with her daughter to the end of her days, her voice rand out among the trees. She could still her mother's voice as the guards pushed her away and dragged her mother to her end. _

_She sat there and grasped the railing as she sobbed into its pearl colored wood saying in a broken voice, "When… the moon meets…the sun, mother, when the stars… smile and the rain laughs."_

_ End flashback _

_ Tatharion noticed the change in her and moved closer, saying "Do not dwell on the past, my dear, dear Araviniel." She nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder. He placed his strong arms around her and kissed her forehead. She was so strong yet when she gave herself up to thought and memory she shrank to what she was when he had met her._

_ She was so tired and worn, like a flower under to much sun. He met her not to long after her mother died. His father, Rumil, wanted him to help her. Her father was one under Rumil's guard. Rumil and Cúdir, her father, were on the same patrol. Word got to Rumil of Cúdir's daughter. And so, the arrangement began. He was to get through to her and see if he could bring her around. He didn't want to at first but after he got to know her he began to like her a lot. She, on the other hand, had no idea why he was so interested in her. He wasn't allowed to tell her that his father and hers had an agreement over her. He didn't want her to ever find out, because now he really liked her. He wasn't pretending anymore. He loved her and now she knew._

_Araviniel leaned into him and just stood there. Her world melted and the only thing she felt was him. He had come along and woken her from a nightmare, he was her hero. He wouldn't ever leave her. That was his promise and she had found love in it. They were both 1000 years old and they both liked the same things. _

_Suddenly some one came up to Tatharion and tapped him on the back. He rolled his eyes and let go of Araviniel. He turned around to find Araviniel's father behind him._

_He was a rather stern looking elf with long blond hair and blue eyes. He was tall, even for an elf, and his gaze was like Steel. He was at the moment looking at Araviniel but he would soon change over to him. _

_Tatharion knew how stern Araviniel's father was. One time he had found Araviniel crying outside his door. She had red marks down her back and a hand print on her face._

_Her father was never like this until her mother died. But he stood protectively in front of her all the same._

_Cúdir looked over to his daughter and then back at the young boy in front of him. He didn't like the way he stood in front of Araviniel. This was his daughter. He eyed him carefully and then said in a cold voice, "Leave us." Tatharion didn't move, he matched Cúdir's gaze and stood a little taller. _

_By now Araviniel had turned around. She felt safe with Tatharion there but she knew she shouldn't put him in anymore danger. She put a hand on his shoulder and stepped out from behind him saying, "Go ahead. I'll just be a minute."_

_He looked at her and reluctantly nodded. Then he headed over to a table nearby, in direct view of her._

_After a few moments her view of him was blocked by her father's figure. It was like a door between heaven and hell that slammed in her face, leaving her along with Sauron himself. Her father came closer to her and she could smell liquor on his breath as he said, "You were late." She gulped and said in a tone that would remind you of a scared rabbit, "I'm so sorry, Adar. I lost track of time" Her father sneered and said in a mocking tone, "You lost track of the time? I TOLD YOU NOT TO BE LATE" He grasped her arm tightly and led her away from the celebration._

_Tatharion was watching every move that Cúdir made. Suddenly some one sat down next to him and said, "HI Tatharion!" It was Nendil, his best friend. Nendil stuck his hand in front of Tatharion and waved it to get his attention. Tatharion turned his head and smiled at his friend saying, "Hi, Nendil." Then he looked back to where Araviniel was. There were a couple of elves standing in his way, he couldn't see her anymore. They moved out of the way slowly and to Tatharion's shock no one was at the balcony. _

_ He jumped up from his chair, causing a few glasses to spill and a few protests from some of the elves at the table then ran toward where he last saw the pair but they were gone. He turned to the right and spied the trails on Araviniel's red dress disappear around the corner and ran after her._

_He just had to get to her in time. He pushed and shoved his way through the crowd, spilling wine and bumping people. He didn't care. Rounding a corner he stopped short. Araviniel was up against the wall, out of sight from the rest of the people, holding her arm. Her father was blocking any view of her face but Tatharion knew what it would be like, scared and hurt. "Not this time" he mumbled and ran toward Cúdir. _

_ He got behind him and pulled him off of Araviniel. Her father turned around and Tatharion knew this would not end well. Cúdir raised a fist and tried to clip Tatharion in the jaw. He ducked just in time for Cúdir's fist to wiz over her head. He just barely heard Araviniel's cries as he dogged another punch that came his way. Just when things started to get out of hand some one came up behind Cúdir and restrained him._

_ Cúdir struggled but after a few moments he realized that who ever was behind him had strength that far exceeded his own. He pulled a few more times and then stopped struggling altogether._

_The elf behind him released him. Cúdir straitened himself and his tunic. Then he turned around to the whimpering Araviniel and said in a frustrated and cruel voice, "I will see YOU at home. And this time don't be late." Then he stormed off down the stairs that lead toward the wood._

_Araviniel shrank down to the floor and began to cry. Tatharion rushed over to her and said in a worried voice, "Are you ok? What did he do to you?" the elf behind him came over and bent down saying, "I think she's fine. We should get her out of here though." _

_Tatharion nodded and picked her up as if she didn't weigh anything at all. She held on to him as if he was the only thing keeping her from falling of a cliff. _

_As they walked away from the crowd they received a few bewildered and shocked glances from the people around them. Tatharion looked over to the elf walking next to him and said thankfully, "Thank you. What is your name?" The elf looked at him and nodded saying, "You're welcome. My name is Legolas." Tatharion stopped and asked him shocked, "Not the prince Legolas, right?" Legolas looked over at him and smiled saying, "Yes. But if you please, just call me Legolas." Tatharion nodded, still shocked at the revelation. _


	2. The beginning or The end?

The Power of Love  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of J.R.R. Tolkiens.  
  
Author's note: Hi everyone! Thanks for all of your reviews. This is my second story. The first one was a flop...... So be patient.  
  
ShadowedWolf13: Now if I told you that, it would ruin the story. ;) Oh and please don't sick Slifer on Me!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
RiRiana: I'm glad you like it!! I will try to update A.s.a.p.  
  
Chapter 2: The beginning or the end?  
  
Dream  
  
Araviniel was sitting on a bench by a serene pool. She didn't feel any of the terror that had gripped her just a few hours ago. She smiled and picked a rose off the bush next to her. It smelled like a rose, yet somehow it was sweeter. She looked at her reflection in the pool. The water was calm.  
  
Suddenly a slight breeze disturbed the water, causing ripples. She watched the water for a few more minutes. Then it swirled and turned to blood. There were faces in the water. They were people she knew, her mother and her brother. There were faces she didn't know and they all had expressions of pain and anguish. They were dead. She cried out and put a hand to her mouth. The water swirled again and new faces appeared. Then it happened, with all the other faces one appeared in the right hand corner. It was Tatharion.  
  
Fear gripped her heart and her stomach turned. This was a forewarning, a premonition. The only one she loved was dead and she was powerless to stop it. The view of him widened to the whole pool. She could see his whole body. He was surrounded in his own blood and she was by his side, crying.  
  
She jumped up from the bench and screamed, "Tatharion!" She fell to her knees and began to cry. "No!" she desperately tried to splash the water in order to get rid of the picture but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get it to go away. She lifted her hand, it was covered in blood. The image of Tatharion in the pool swirled and she saw him being shot numerous times. "NO! Please no" she cried and fell down next to the pool, where she found herself drenched in her love's own blood.  
  
End Dream  
  
Araviniel was sweating. Her hair was tangled around her and she cried out in her sleep. Tatharion moved closer to her a swept away the strands of hair from her face saying, "Araviniel? Wake up!" He shook her gently and tried to get a response, "Araviniel?" No answer. "Please" he pleaded. She sat up suddenly and cried "NO! Please no."  
  
She looked pitiful, like she had seen a ghost. She whimpered and a few tears slid down her weary face. He came closer to her and said soothingly, "Shh, its ok now." He moved her hair behind her and kissed her cheek. She responded with a question, "Where am I?"  
  
He smiled and said, "Your home, my home." She looked at him and then down at the bed, which she just noticed was not her own. She shook her head, still not understanding. He just smiled and said, "I brought you back here." then his smile faded and he said, "I wasn't about to let you go home." She nodded but refused to look at his face.  
  
He noticed something wasn't right and so he asked her, "What is it?" She shook her head and smiled but he knew it was forced, "Nothing, I'm fine." He sighed and said, "What is it Araviniel? You can not hide from me. What did you see?" She shook her head and said, "Nothing, it was just a dream." She could see he was hurt that she wouldn't tell him but she knew she couldn't.  
  
He nodded and got up saying, "I'll get you a drink." He began to walk away. She jumped up from the bed and grabbed his arm saying, "Please don't be angry with me" He smiled and caressed her cheek saying, "I'm not angry with you." Then he looked her up and down and said, "You should get dressed. There is a dress for you on the chair" then he walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.  
  
Araviniel looked at herself in the full length mirror across the room. She had on her slip from under her red dress that she noticed was also on the chair across the room. She blushed slightly when she realized that Tatharion must have taken it off while she was sleeping. Her hair was down unlike it had been at the celebration last night. He must have taken it down also last night.  
  
Her thoughts drifted to what had happened the night before and she shudder at the memory. She tried to erase the memory from her mind by thinking of the male elf that had restrained Cúdir that night. He had long blond hair and shocking blue eyes. They were void of all emotion. She was not a weak person and normally she would have stood up to her father. She loved him and she knew he was hurt, just like her and didn't want anything to happen to him but if that meant her getting hit for his sake she would not stand for it..  
  
She sighed and walked over to the chair, lifting up her red dress to find another one beneath it. It was green, very green. She smiled and thought that Tatharion must have been the one to pick it out. It matched her eyes exactly. She slid off the slip and pulled the dress over her head.  
  
It was long and the sleeves opened at her elbows, leading in a trail down to her knees. The front of the dress was V shaped and came low but not to low so as to be uncomfortable. There were cords of red silk that wound down the sleeves and tied at the elbow. It was beautiful.  
  
She looked around the room as she tied the green ribbon belt around her waist. The ceiling was a light sand color and the floor was a light colored wood. A large light yellow carpet sat under the bed. The bed covers were light yellow to match and so were the pillow cases. The chair in the corner was solid wood and the large dresser was of the same. The curtains above the two windows were a yellow-sand tone.  
  
Altogether it was a peaceful place. The room wasn't small but it wasn't very large either. Hanging on one wall was a rack with knifes, bows, and a sword on it and there was a picture of the sea behind the bed.  
  
She smiled and took a deep breath; she could smell his scent in the room. He smelled like a forest after a storm. She loved how when she was feeling bad he would come along and cheer her up, like a fresh breeze.  
  
Shaking her head she walked across the room and sat on the bed. She ran her hands over the silky sheets and laid her head down on the pillow. Her thoughts drove her back to the dream she had just had. Was it a "forewarning" like she had thought or was it just a nightmare?  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Tatharion's voice called out from behind the door and asked, "Can I come in? Or are you sleeping again?" She smiled and got up from the bed. She walked over to the door and opened it. Then she bowed and said in a mock royal voice, "You may come in Milord. Make yourself at home." He smiled and said playfully, "After all it is your bedroom, I don't want to intrude." She tapped her lips with her finger and then said in the same playful tone, "Yes, well then you better leave. I don't want you intruding."  
  
He smiled and carried in a tray with food and water on it and set it on the dresser. She shut the door behind him and walked over to the tray. "That looks good." He smiled and walked behind her, then came around on the other side, "You look beautiful." She smiled and turned around to face him saying, "Do you really think so?" He nodded and replied, "Yes." She smiled and said, "Thank you."  
  
The smile left his face and he looked at her arm saying "Let me see that." She glanced down at her arm and saw a mark that she hadn't noticed before. It must have been from her father. She turned slightly so that he couldn't see her arm and said in a firm tone, "It is nothing to worry about."  
  
He rolled his eyes and sighed, clearly frustrated, "Please Araviniel..." She looked at him a then put her hand on his cheek and said gently but firmly, "No. I'm fine." He shook his head and said roughly, "You weren't fine last night Araviniel. I have seen the extent of his hand. Why do you love him? How could you love him? One day you're going to come to my door half dead. What would you like me to do then?"  
  
She looked away from him and to the floor. He knew he had gone too far this time. He shook his head and walked over to her. He pulled her hair over her left shoulder and bent over so his mouth was by her right ear and said sorrowfully, "Forgive me." She nodded and said in a low voice, "I know what you must think. He isn't like that. I've seen him for the way he is inside. He loves me." Tatharion shook his head and said, "If he loved you, Araviniel, then he wouldn't do this to you." He put a hand on her arm where the mark was.  
  
She leaned back against him as his warm breath tickled her skin. She reached her hand over her shoulder and put it behind his head. The she turned her head and kissed him on the lips. He kissed her in return and then broke away. She turned around and looked at him. His eyes spoke for him and she smiled saying, "Not now, my love." He smiled and nodded. Then he motioned to the tray with his head and said, "You have to eat."  
  
She looked at the food and made a face but quickly covered it and said, "Right." She walked over to the tray and said, "Could you do me a favor and get me some wine. I'm not in the mood for water." He nodded and left the room.  
  
She looked over her shoulder, to make sure he was gone, before she took the food off the tray and neatly dumped it out the window. Smiling, she then sat on the bed and waited for him to return. She wasn't hungry and she knew he would make her eat it. "He worries too much".  
  
Tatharion opened the door and walked over to tray. He looked down at it before placing the glass of wine down on the dresser and turning toward Araviniel saying, "You ate that all?" She shook her head and smiled, "Uh huh." He smiled back at her and handed her the glass of wine, "Drink this. Then we can go for a walk." She took the glass and drank the wine slowly.  
  
When she was done she looked out the window. Then she jumped off the bed and put a hand to her mouth saying, "It must be a least noon! I have to get home!" He looked at her oddly for a few seconds and then said firmly, "No. You're staying here." She looked at him angrily and said quickly, "I'm going home. I have things to do. Father will be mad. I stayed too long."  
  
She started for the door when Tatharion grabbed her arm and pulled her sharply back toward him, causing a surprised yelp from Araviniel. He then took hold off her other arm and turned her toward him, "No. You are staying with me." She pulled and finally twisted out of his grip saying, "Who are you to tell me what to do? I have to go home, you just don't understand. It will be so much worse if I run away." He looked at her and then coldness seeped into his face. He nodded and walked toward her saying in a hard voice, "You don't know what's good for you. I will not stand by and see you killed."  
  
Then her took her by the elbow and led her to the bed. He pushed her down on it and asked, "Have you seen yourself? You have marks that tell away your lies. He does not love you. You aren't even his daughter." She straitened her back in anger and yelled, "Get away from me!" Tears threatened to fall as she rose from the bed.  
  
She pushed past him and ran out the bedroom door. She brushed away her tears and headed out of the tree talon. She climbed earnestly down the rope ladder until her feet touched the forest floor. Then she ran. She ran like she had never run before. Not towards home but deep into the forest.  
  
Trees passed by her as she ran. Suddenly she tripped over a large protruding root and fell on her stomach. A sharp pain flew up her arm and she cried out. She pulled her knees up to her chest and began to sob. Thoughts spun around in her head like a whirl wind. 'How did he know? He doesn't understand!'  
  
She didn't here the footsteps approaching. She couldn't hear the soft whisper. The world was spinning. Her head ached and her arm was on fire with pain. She just sobbed. She felt a hand on her brow and she gasped. If it was a foe she was unprepared and powerless to stop any attack. The hand wandered down her arm and she felt a cooling sensation replace the pain she had felt only moments before.  
  
Then she herd a voice, it was not calm and peaceful like she would have thought. The feeling in her arm had indicated healing but the one who did it was not so kind. "Well, well, well, a she-elf. Hey boys! Come take a look at this." She tilted her head toward the speaker and her eyes met with evil. He was a man not an elf and there was lust in his eyes.  
  
He leaned over her and rolled her on her back. She struggled and let out a scream but it was soon muffled by a hand. He laughed at her attempts to free herself. Soon there were five men standing above her, all waiting for their turn. Her eyes widened in fear and all that could be heard of her cries were small whimpers. Fresh tears slid down her eyes and she closed them tightly in a prayer.  
  
One of the men grabbed hold of her wrists and tied them securely behind her. The one who had found her stood up and smiled at her. She tried to kick free but her legs were also soon restrained with ropes. "Hurry and put her on the horse. We don't have much time." He whistled and in a few minutes five horses pranced out of the trees, each one was black and there were curved swords hanging from there saddles.  
  
She struggled as he lifted her up and carried her over his shoulder, "NO! Let me go! Release me! Please." One of the men behind him slapped her on the face and then forced a rag over her mouth, "Shut Up!" She tried in vain to yell but her cries were muffled by the cloth. All she could do now was hope. Hope that these men would free her, hope that some one heard her, hope that some how she would make it out of this...alive and untouched. But that didn't seem very possible.  
  
Authors note: Sorry this thing took so long. I don't write fast. Hope you like.-P.J. 


	3. Rescue

The Power of Love  
  
Authors note: Hey everyone! I'm glad you liked the chapie! Please keep reviewing! Sends Reviewers bowls of strawberries and cream with lots of sugar Thanks.  
  
Chapter 3: Rescue (YAY!)  
  
They had been riding for days. Araviniel was given little water and no food. She was riding on the back of the leader's horse, still tied up but the gag had been removed. She was known for her impeccable memory but she had given up long ago on remembering the way back home. Tears had dried and no more would come. She had given up all hope.  
  
They had cleared the forest of Lothlorien long ago. She wondered why Haldir's guard had not intercepted them. She also wondered how they had even gotten into the forest in the first place.  
  
They were past all elven territory that she was familiar with. Her guess was they would bring her to a human settlement and sell her for service....or pleasure. She felt lucky that they hadn't done anything to her...yet. The leader was Rion. She didn't know what his name meant.  
  
Soon she could see tall thick trees looming before the riding party. 'Where are we?' she thought. She heard Rion laugh and motion for one of the riders to come along side him. A young man with short blond hair raced his horse up to Rion. He was handsome but his eyes told of many evils done in his name.  
  
"Tell the men we camp inside the forest!" he yelled. The blond man nodded and slowed his horse so as to catch up with the others. She was to busy looking at the forest that they were riding into to hear anything that was said.  
  
The trees were huge and closely knitted together. There branches reached up and blotted out the sun, making the wood seem dark and almost evil. The forest was green and full of life. They were riding into the trees now. The foliage soon closed in behind them. When she looked back she could not see past the trees to the other side. It was like a heavy curtain closing her off from the rest of the world.  
  
Panic filled her heart. She may have been gone for a long time already but the forest sealed her off even from the sun. 'Was this where it was supposed to end?' she thought. It wasn't long before they were deep in the forest and the horses stopped. Rion slid off his horse, yelled some orders to his men and then turned toward her.  
  
He sneered at the fear in her eyes before grabbing her around the waist and dragging her off the horse. She scarcely had enough time to stand up before his hand wrapped around her wrist and dragged her toward one of the trees. He shoved her to the ground and she just laid there. He laughed and walked over to his horse.  
  
She didn't want to get up. She was too tired. Rion started unpacking his horse and she heard him say that they would camp here for the night.  
  
Darkness fell quickly and with it came the dread and anticipation that came with every night. The men were all seated around the fire. Araviniel was cold and tied to a nearby tree. Every breeze left her with a shudder. The fire cast an eerie glow on the faces around it.  
  
Rion had just finished his meat when he glanced over at the huddled form by the tree. He smiled evilly and asked, "Hey boys! How bout some fun tonight." Araviniel looked up sharply at him. He just smiled when sounds of agreement reached his ears. Araviniel cowered by the tree as he got up and walked over toward her.  
  
Rion walked over to her and crouched down in front of her. She didn't look at him but instead tried to shrink as far away as the ropes would go. His smile left his face and he reached out and grabbed her jaw. He squeezed it tightly and pulled her face up so he could see in her eyes. Then he took out his knife and cut the ropes that held her there.  
  
He pulled her up and shoved her toward the fire. She fell on her hands but before she could scramble up a sharp pain filled her head. He had kicked her. She fell on her back and raised her hand to her head. When she drew it back it was covered in blood. Her vision blurred as she tried to squint so she could see.  
  
Rion was on her again in just a few minutes. He ran his hands over her body and smiled. She desperately tried to push him off of her but he continued to roam his hands over her. The men by the fire watched on, they were obviously used to this. "Please..." Araviniel begged Rion. He stopped and looked at her. "Please?" he looked at his men and laughed. The he turned back toward her and leaned over to her ear saying, "It's much too late for that my love. I will enjoy you tonight."  
  
He began to undo the fastens of her once beautiful dress when suddenly an arrow was at his temple and a clear voice rang out in the dark, "Get off her, Pen-vorn" (Dark one) Rion got off of Araviniel slowly and she scrambled away from him. She looked up to find a tall elf with blond hair, pulled back into two braids, and about 14 elves surrounding him. They all had their arrows placed around the camp. One wrong move and there would be blood spilt this night.  
  
The elf that had saved her looked strangely familiar. Then she remembered. It was the same elf who had timely appeared when her father was hitting her at the celebration. The blood was running steadily down her head now and she was finding it hard to think. Everything was getting darker.  
  
Legolas cringed as he saw the elleth. Her hair was matted and her head was bleeding. Her arm was black and blue and she looked like she was starving. Anger kindled in his heart as he looked at the man before him. He backed him up against a tree and nodded to one of his troops. "Keep him there Calenmir" The elf nodded and watched over Rion with a gleaming eye.  
  
Legolas nodded to the rest of the troops and had all five of the men surrounded. They were tied up and placed by the fire. Araviniel couldn't see and her strength was leaving her. She felt herself fall on the forest floor but unconsciousness felt like a warm relief.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye Legolas saw the elf maiden collapse on the ground and rushed toward her. He looked at her head and arm and determined the first a minor wound and the second a shattered wrist. He lifted the girl onto his horse and climbed up in back of her.  
  
Legolas looked to his troops and said, "Take them back to the dungeon. I must ride ahead." Calenmir nodded and started to give orders. "Be careful my friend." Legolas said then he rode off into the forest.  
  
Araviniel sank into his chest like a limp doll. Legolas wondered where she was from and why she was with those men. It wasn't uncommon that she-elves were taken but it was rare that anyone found them before they were dead and or raped. This girl was fortunate that these men were foolish enough to take her into elven territory and that they were scouting farther then unusual tonight.  
  
Araviniel moaned and tried to open her eyes. When she did her sight met trees flying by her and she could feel some one behind her. 'Oh no,' she thought 'Rion has escaped and taken me with him.' She tried to struggle but she was surprised to hear a clear melodious tone meet her ear saying, "Relax, I'm taking you to the Mirkwood palace. You need a healer."  
  
She relaxed but could not feel comfortable next to this male behind her. He seemed concerned but one could never tell. Legolas gave his right hand the rains and with his left he circled her waist. He felt her tense at the motion but he was worried she might fall off. 'Of course she would tense, she was kidnapped by men and then she was almost raped.' He shook his head and said to her, "You're safe now. I won't let anything happen to you" Araviniel was shocked by this but believed what he had said. He would take care of her, for now.  
  
Author's note: Sorry this chapie was short but the next one will be much longer. Now you all know how Legolas comes in to the story! Don't you feel so.....gifted? C-Ya-P.J. 


	4. Something New

The power of love  
  
AN/ Hi everyone! Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
Chapter 4: Something new  
  
Legolas had his arm protectively around Araviniel lest she should fall. They were close to the palace and she had gone in and out of consciousness many times. He was concerned about her. What other injuries had she sustained that he didn't know about? 'Was that the first time the leader of the men had tried to use her' he thought.  
  
He had just arrived in the forest a day ago and was about to head back to the palace when Calenmir had asked for help on the patrol. He was aggravated since he just come home from Lothlorien and was eager to be in his own room again but he would not let his friend down. The timing was something he did not grasp. If he had sent someone else he would not be on his horse galloping with an elf maiden in is arms.  
  
The horse was galloping, full speed toward their destination, when out of the trees the giant gate of Mirkwood was unveiled. "Open the gates!" he cried out to the guards. After a few moments shouting was heard, "It's the prince! Open the gates!" They opened just in time so that his horse hardly had to slow and they raced inside just as the gates began to close behind them.  
  
He slid off his horse, careful not to let the unconscious girl fall, and then lifted her off as well. He ran up the stairs with her in his arms letting the stable boys take care of his horse. "ALPHRIL!" He called at the top of his lunges, barely causing a stir from the slumped girl in his arms  
  
A beautiful blond blue eyed she-elf rushed down the hall, rather irritated at her brothers rudeness and said, "What may I help you with now, my-"she trailed off as she spotted the bruised and unconscious girl in her brother's arms.  
  
Legolas had hoped his sister could help. She was the best healer in all of Mirkwood and he was sure she would know what to do.  
  
It took her only a minute to analyze the girl and from 5 feet away she knew exactly what was needed. She started barking orders and changed into her boss healer mode. "Legolas put her on my bed! Be careful not to move her to much, she has a broken arm and a serious head injury."  
  
Legolas was shocked. How could she know all that? She hadn't even looked at her up close yet. He hurried up the steps to his sister's room and pushed the door open. He set her on the bed and stood back as his sister barged into the room with a tall servant behind her. "Himil!" she turned around only to find the elf of her question behind her. He nodded and she told him hurriedly, "Get some hot water and clean bandages; I will also need a small towel." He nodded and ran out of the room.  
  
Legolas knew that his sister and Himil had liked each other for some time now. She was afraid to tell her father because he was a servant.  
  
Legolas watched on as his sister sat next to the girl and examined her. Himil rushed back into the room with bandages, a white bowel of water, and a small clean towel. He knelt down next to Alphril and gave her the supplies. Their eyes met for an instant before she turned away and tended to the girl.  
  
Himil stood up and Alphril said with out looking at him, "Go and get my bag. Get Gaerwen and tell her to come up here at once, Hurry!" He nodded and once again ran out of the room.  
  
The wound on her head must have been worse then he thought because his sister was wasting no time at all. His sister dipped the bandage in the water and cleaned off the area on the girl's head.  
  
When she was done she turned toward Legolas and said with a bit of a smile, "Can you for once in your life come home like normal people? Always have to be the hero huh?" He smiled at her. Her smile faded and she said in a grave tone, "She has a concussion. Who ever did this spared no strength in the process."  
  
He nodded and said, "We found her in the company of five men. One of them had kicked her in the head and I believe her head hit a rock. She was very lucky we found her."  
  
Alphril looked shocked and shook her head. Of all the evil done she could never have guessed it being done in her own home land. Then she heard a small whimper from her charge and looked down at the girl  
  
Araviniel looked around the room. The ceiling was white and the walls were a light purple. She was lying on a giant bed and the comforter was purple to match. There was a large balcony to her right and a dresser, nightstand, and vanity to her left. She turned her head to find a beautiful she-elf sitting next to her, talking to a male standing by the wall. He and the girl looked very much alike.  
  
She suddenly felt a stabbing pain in her head and let out a small whimper. The girl quickly looked back to her and said in a voce as sweet and soft as a bird's, "Huh now, you're going to be alright." she smiled and continued, "You are in the Mirkwood palace and my name is Alphril. This here," she pointed to the male against the wall, "is Legolas. He found you and brought you here for healing."  
  
Araviniel gave her as much of a nod as she could while keeping her head free of pain. 'Rion must have kicked me harder then I thought.' "My name is Araviniel." The girl smiled and said, "Daughter of the new dawn! Tis a name worth saying mellon!" Araviniel gave her a small smile before a tall ellon walked into the room with a dark haired chocolate eyed elleth behind him. He was carrying a white leather bag underneath his arm.  
  
Alphril nodded toward them and said, "Thank you Himil. Gaerwen, would you please help me?" the girl nodded. Alphril took the bag from the ellon and brought out a small pouch. She took a glass from the night stand and emptied some of the powder into it. The she took the glass pitcher from the stand and poured some water into the glass. She handed it to Araviniel.  
  
Araviniel took the glass as Alphril said, "Here, drink this. It will ease the pain and give you rest." Araviniel downed the tasteless liquid. Then she handed it back to Araviniel and rested her on the side of the pillow. Sleep would find her at last.  
  
The next day  
  
Araviniel woke to find Legolas sitting in a chair next to her. He was looking out onto the balcony. There was a book on his lap and she could tell he had stayed the whole night. She turned her head only a little but the pain was immense. She cried out and lifted her hands to her head. Legolas quickly pulled her hands down and said, "Its ok. Don't move, you'll make it worse."  
  
She looked at him and nodded as much as possible before taking a deep breath and calming herself. Her eyes wandered to him and she took his image in. He was wearing a silver tunic and his hair was done in two small braids with the rest hanging down. He had sharp features and his blue eyes remained emotionless. She could sense he had gone through many pains in his life and she could tell that at some point he had lost some one very dear.  
  
She knew because the look in his eyes was one she saw every time she looked into the mirror. He sat back down into chair and stared at her for a few moments. Araviniel was becoming very uncomfortable under his cold blue eyes and so she looked around the room. Just as she had seen last night, it was a light purple. The room itself had a lavender scent to it. It helped her to relax.  
  
Her gaze wandered around the room before finally resting back at Legolas. He was staring at her to the point where she said softly, "Is there something written on my head or were you born this rude?" He blinked at the comment at thought inwardly, 'She probably has no idea who I am. I bet if she knew she wouldn't have said such a thing.'  
  
He nodded his head and said, "Sorry. What is your name?" She stopped and thought a minute, 'My name? Um....it's...Araviniel? Yes! Araviniel.' "Araviniel is my name. May I have the pleasure of yours?" He looked at her oddly and then remembered his sister saying something about a concussion. 'She doesn't remember.' "My name is Legolas Greenleaf. I am prince of this realm.  
  
He looked at her as if expecting a shock and apology. She had no such idea. "Nice to meet you." She mumbled. Her head was throbbing at the moment and this "prince" was becoming a bothersome annoyance.  
  
He looked shocked at her reaction and said, "Why were you with those men? Where are you from and how long were you with them?" His barrage of questions sent her head spinning.  
  
She was past all politeness now, "I'm lying in bed with a concussion, my head is bleeding, and right now I feel as if I just leaped off a cliff and you have the nerve to ask me questions! I am in no mood to humor a spoiled rotten, rude, uncouth, and presumptuous prince at the moment. Come back when I feel like babysitting, then I might be able to help you."  
  
Legolas was more then shocked, he was down right mad. Who was this she-elf who dared insult him?! He, in truth, had never been spoken to like that unless it was from his sister. "Excuse me but I believe I was the one who saved you! I deserve a little respect, Not only that but I am the prince here and people in this realm have enough manners to watch their tongues!"  
  
Araviniel was exhausted and sharp needle like pains were creeping around her head. She had enough of "Legolas Greenleaf Prince of Mirkwood" "SHUT UP!" she yelled. It took all of her strength to do that and the pain in her head was punishing her for it but it was worth every bit.  
  
Legolas sat there, fuming. If it weren't for his sister coming in the room he probably would have started screaming back at this insolent she-elf. Alphril walked in the room in a yellow gown and a furious look on her face. She looked at the both of them and then glared at him. 'This won't end well' he thought.  
  
Alphril had heard the commotion upstairs and went to check on her patient. When she got to the hall she could hear the exchange going on in the room. To think her brother had the nerve to do something to some one like that made her blood boil. She had almost laughed when the girl, Araviniel, had insulted him but what her brother was doing had gotten to her.  
  
Alphril walked over to the bed and checked on Araviniel, "How are you?" Araviniel looked up at Alphril and said, "I was doing ok until this big Ogre started talking!" Alphril suppressed a giggle and said, "I'm very sorry. Try not to move you head too much. When you are well enough you can tell us what we need to know." She smiled and rose from the bed, motioning for Legolas to follow her as she walked out of the room  
  
Legolas got up from his chair and placed the book on it. He followed his sister out of the room and shut the door behind him. Araviniel looked down at the book a minute before reaching over and lifting it off the chair.  
  
She opened it up to the first page and began to read softly, "'this story takes place before the ages of men and all that came with them. It is a story of things long past and loves long lost, before the world was tainted and laughter was stolen away. This is a story of a generation lost to memory and in some ideas, does not exist. In a world where something is everything and nothing does exist, where the sun rises and falls and the birds sing with the voices of the trees." That was where she put down the book.  
  
"Doesn't anyone have anything light to read!?" She exclaimed softly. She decided to try and stand up. "If there isn't anything else to do I mind as well try to get up." She mumbled to herself. She lifted her head slowly and sat up in the bed. She waited for the room to stop swirling and then swung her legs to the side of the bed. She braced her arm on the mattress and slowly stood up.  
  
She just stood there for a minute until she could see strait. Then she began to gingerly walk over to the double glass doors that looked out over a balcony. After a few minutes her head began to clear. Unknown to the others she had a strong healing gift from her mother's blood and could heal herself quickly.  
  
She walked a little bit more confidently and reached the doors. She swung them open and was hit with yellow sun beams that flooded into the room. She glanced back and smiled before going to the railing and looking over the trees. Mirkwood was beautiful and full of green. She smiled again and put her elbows on the rail. She rested her chin in her hands and stared off into the Wood.  
  
Her thoughts roamed off into Rivendell. She wished she could see her stepmother. They were very close. She didn't blame her for going to Rivendell. Anyone would want to get away from her father. Oh, and Tatharion! She missed him so much. She wondered if he knew she was gone by now. How many days had it been? She couldn't remember.  
  
Suddenly a voice interrupted her thoughts, "What are you doing!?" Araviniel turned around sharply to see who it was but the action sent pain to her head and she collapsed to the ground. In a moment she was picked up and set down on the bed. "Didn't you hear anything my sister told you?" 'Oh great, him again!'  
  
She tried to make some kind of comment but she couldn't. She could feel him lift up the covers and put her under them. He sighed and said softly, "Stay in bed or you won't heal right. Are you alright?" She nodded and looked up at him. She could see again and she noticed a genuine look of concern in his on his face.  
  
"Yes I'm fine. Thank you." He nodded and went over to the nightstand. He poured a glass of water and gave it to her. She took it from him and drank it slowly. The cool liquid slid down her throat. She knew he must have put something in it because she was feeling very tired by the time she was done.  
  
He took the glass from her and said, "Forgive me for before. I didn't mean to harm you in any way." She nodded and slowly fell asleep. He smiled and sat down next to the bed again, picked up his book and started to read.  
  
The sun was setting when Araviniel began to toss and turn in her sleep. Legolas was worried she might make her injury worse. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders and held her down while trying to wake her up, "Araviniel? Wake up!"  
  
Dream  
  
Araviniel was sitting next to Tatharion. His blood formed a pool around them both. It slowly seeped up the cloth on her dress. His blood was mingled with her tears as she sat there holding his head.  
  
Suddenly hands grabbed at her and tried to pull her away. She screamed and tried to pull the hands off her shoulders. She looked behind her and saw her father. He was looking at her with fire in his eyes.  
  
Cúdir grabbed at her and tried to pull her away, "Get off him you worthless temptress! You're nothing! I'm going to show you all the love you deserve!" He slapped her so hard she thought he had broken her jaw. He screamed at her and kept hitting her.  
  
End Dream  
  
"NO! Cúdir, please! You're hurting me Adar!" She opened her eyes that were clenched shut when she heard a clear voice break into her wails, "Araviniel! It's ok. It's just me, Legolas."  
  
She sat up, ignoring the pain in her head, and started to sob uncontrollably. Legolas leaned off his chair and switched to the bed. He pulled her closer to him and let her cry on his shoulder.  
  
'Something's not right' he thought. 'Why would she yell that her father was hurting her?' He looked down to the small she-elf curled up in his arms and something deep down inside him stirred, "Hush now, it's going to be fine. I've got you."  
  
Araviniel flinched and slowly pulled away from his arms, still sobbing to herself. 'He's got me? No, that's not right.' She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She placed her head in her arms and cried like she thought she could never cry before.  
  
Legolas wasn't sure what to do. He decided to comfort her the best way he could. He crawled behind her and started to rub her back. She tensed under his touch but after a few minutes she had calmed herself down.  
  
When she stopped crying she realized that her head wasn't hurting. She lifted her hand to where the wound was to find it no longer there. She had been completely healed. 'How can that be?' she asked herself. Just then she realized Legolas was massaging her back. 'Did he do that? No! That's impossible!'  
  
Araviniel was getting scared. It wasn't anything personal but this elf behind her was making her very afraid. He had a soothing affect on her. She didn't want to let her guard down. She turned around slowly and stared at him.  
  
The candle light from the dresser cast an unearthly glow on his face. He looked at her in such a deep and meaningful way. He seemed concerned and upset. Something inside her wanted so bad to have him hold her again. She silently berated herself for that thought and looked down at the bed.  
  
Her thoughts drifted to what she had seen in her dreams. Fresh tears immerged in her eyes. Cúdir had done nothing but abuse her after her mother died. In some ways she would not even bear to remember. This elf beside her looked so caring that all she wanted to do was have him show her how things were supposed to be.  
  
Legolas watched the girl in bed besides him. Sweat still shimmered on her forehead from her dream. Her hair was disheveled and the silver night gown, that his sister had changed her into while she was sleeping, was twisted. One of the sleeves was hanging off her shoulder.  
  
He watched her as she studied his face. Then she dropped her gaze to the bed. He could sense she was crying again. He shook his head and lifted her chin with his finger, "What is it? What did you see?" Araviniel's eyes widened when she remembered Tatharion saying that same thing to her.  
  
She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand and said slowly, "Death." He looked at her and smiled reassuringly but that was all she said. He knew she had seen something much more horrible but he would not push her again. There was something about this girl that made him want her to like him.  
  
He caressed her cheek and said comfortingly, "Dreams pass. Just like the night. There is always day right around the corner." Araviniel nodded and managed a smile. Legolas knew it was forced but he just smiled back at her.  
  
Legolas looked toward the balcony and saw the sun peaking above the trees. He smiled and said, "Look! There it is." Araviniel looked out onto the balcony. She noticed that the doors had not been shut and right above the trees the sun was showing its rays.  
  
She looked back at Legolas who was watching the sun. The rays hit his face as they came swiftly over the mountain. A thought passed into her head and it was to true to deny, 'True love lasts. If Tatharion is the one then this elf will not mean anything' Deep inside her heart smiled.  
  
A voice rang in her head as Legolas looked back at her, sun reflecting in his eyes, '"Sometimes, my dear daughter, you might find that your mind desires one thing and your heart yearns for another. You must decide whether to follow your heart or follow your mind"' She looked back into the sunlight that was gleaming on his face. 


	5. The Truth is told

The power of Love  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Tolkien's works.  
  
Name meanings: Calenmir (Kahl-ehn-meer): Green Jewel. Cúdir (koo-deer): Alphril (Alf-reel): Shining swan. Silaerien (seel-Ä«hr-ee-ehn): Queen of the Shining Sea. Celeblas (kehl-ehb-lahs): Silver leaf  
  
AN/ Araviniel's name is pronounced ay-ra-veen-ee-ehl or spelled like it is said, Araveenel. If you have any other questions feel free to e mail me.  
  
Blondeducky: There, now I've updated. Your turn!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 5: The truth is told  
  
Araviniel was recovering fast. The wound on her head had disappeared and the pain was completely gone. Her arm was almost fully healed and this morning she was to have diner with the royal family. Legolas was in her room every day during her recovery. Something about the girl enchanted him. He couldn't get her off his mind.  
  
Legolas was lying on his bed looking at the ceiling. His ceiling was a light cream color. His walls were tree green and there was a rack with his choice bows on the wall above his bed. There was a door across the room that led into a bathroom and a large balcony with glass doors.  
  
His hands were folded on top of his chest, rising and falling with his breathing. He couldn't get her off his mind. She was so refreshing after all of his patrols and royal duties. She had a fiery personality and never ceased to amaze him. Last night he came into her room to find her sitting on the balcony railing. Her hair was down and flowing in the moon light, casting a silver glow on her white nightgown. Her green eyes shone like a cat's and all he could do was stare.  
  
She sang beautifully and had a similar love for books. Like him she was so stubborn and couldn't stand to be told what to do. There was another side t her though, It worried him. She was afraid of him. When ever he got to close she would shy away and when he looked at her to long she would stare at the floor. This went deeper then the night he found her. It wasn't anything to do with the men. She was showing respect, fearfully, as if she was a servant, forced into being scared due to mistreatment. It wasn't right.  
  
He sighed and slowly rose from his bed. he stretched and walked over to the bathroom. He splashed some cold water on his face and patted it dry with a clean white towel. Then he ambled over to his dresser and took out a fresh new green tunic. He pulled it over his bare chest and then reached into the bottom draw and pulled out a pair of green leggings. He pulled them on and sat on his bed. He combed through his hair and put it up in the usual three braids.  
  
He was almost ready when a small and timid knock was heard on his bedroom door. 'Well that can't be Alphril.' He thought, 'She would have broken down the door if she wanted to get in.' he smiled and walked over to the door and swung it open, expecting a servant. Instead he was shocked to find Araviniel standing in front of him.  
  
She was dressed in a clinging yellow dress with very long sleeves. Her hair was done up in one simple braid with two small butterfly jewel pins in it. She had a small grin on her face and tilted her head, as if seeing if he would do. He smiled and bowed saying, "Lady Araviniel, it is such a pleasure to see you this morning." She smiled and said, "Well it's about time your sister let me out of that pen! And please call me Avin."  
  
Legolas straitened and waved his arm inside his room saying, "Come on in while I finish. Then I'll take you down to the dining hall." She looked unsure for a moment before following him into the room. He went over to his closet and took out his boots and a small knife. Araviniel looked around the room for a few minutes before her eyes finally rested on the bed. He hadn't made it yet and the covers were strewn over the edges. A thought passed in her mind and she blushed.  
  
Araviniel quickly turned away and stared at the three bows above his bed. She smiled slyly and said, "Do you use those?" Legolas looked up from his feet were he was slipping the knife in his boot and answered, "Yes. They were a gift to me from a friend in Lothlorien." She nodded and said, "Would you mind if you could show me to the archery fields today?" He smiled and said, "Of course not. I would be happy to show you the fields and maybe even show you how to use one of those." He winked at her and she covered her mischievous smile and said, "Thank you."  
  
He stood up and walked over to her. Her smile faded and he saw fear flash in her eyes for a brief moment before she covered it up. "I'm not going to hurt you Araviniel, you know that right?" She swallowed and nodded before forcing a smile. He smiled at her reassuringly before taking her arm and leading her out of his room. He shut the door behind him and started to head off to the dining halls.  
  
Araviniel walked with him as her tension faded. Soon she was comfortable and couldn't shake the thought that he was somehow easier to like then Tatharion. She hated herself for thinking it but something inside her said it was a thought from the heart.  
  
"Sing for me will you?" Legolas said suddenly, breaking her from her thoughts. "Now?" He smiled and said, "Yeah, now." She was a bit nervous at first but then a song hit her with a force. The last song her mother had sung to her.  
  
"Lay down Your sweet & weary head. Night is falling, You have come to journey's end  
  
Sleep now, Dream-of the ones who came before. They are calling, From across a distant shore.  
  
Why do you weep? What are these tears upon your face? Soon you will see All of your fears will pass away.  
  
Safe in my arms You're only sleeping.  
  
What can you see, On the horizon? Why do the white gulls call?  
  
Across the sea, A pale moon rises. The ships have come To carry you home,  
  
And all will turn to silver glass. A light on the water, All souls pass.  
  
Hope fades, Into the world of night. Through shadows falling, Out of memory and time.  
  
Don't say, We have come now to the end. White shores are calling. You and I will meet again.  
  
And you'll be here in my arms, Just sleeping.  
  
What can you see, On the horizon? Why do the white gulls call?  
  
Across the sea, A pale moon rises. The ships have come To carry you home.  
  
And all will turn to silver glass. A light on the water, Grey ships pass. Into the West."  
  
Araviniel fought back tears as she finished. She hoped Legolas didn't notice. "That was beautiful Araviniel!" She smiled sadly and to her great relief Giant oak doors appeared in her view. It leads into the dining hall she was sure. Suddenly she felt nervous.  
  
Legolas nodded to the two guards standing on each side of the doors and they slowly pulled them open. Araviniel was greeted by a gigantic white marble room with a huge wooden table in the middle. There were three people at the table. There was a very strong built Male elf at the head that looked like an older replica of Legolas, She guessed him to be King Thranduil. On his right was a well built Ellon who looked slightly like Legolas. On the king's left sat Alphril with her back to Araviniel.  
  
Legolas strolled into the room with Araviniel's arm in his. Thranduil turned in his chair and smiled. "Hello Legolas. And you must be Araviniel, no?" She nodded and followed Legolas to a chair. He sat her down next to Alphril before going to the other side of the table. Alphril leaned over and gave her a hug saying, "It's so good to see you up and around!" Araviniel smiled nervously and gave her a timid hug.  
  
"Legolas, I went to town today and met this lovely She-Elf! Her name is Haliel. She would be a perfect match for you I think." He winked at Legolas. Alphril broke into the conversation, "Well I know this wonderful young Elleth named Nínaerwen. If I do say so myself, she would fit you perfectly." Legolas threw up his hands and looked at his father pleadingly. Thranduil looked at Legolas and chuckled.  
  
He turned to Araviniel who was looking down at the table and said cheerfully, "Well young lady, my name is Thranduil and this is my other son Calenmir. I believe you already met my other children." Araviniel shook her head and said, "Yes I have. It's a pleasure your majesty." He shook his head and then called, "Palanel!"  
  
A servant came out of a door on the right side of the room that Araviniel didn't see before. He came over to the king and bowed saying, "The food is on its way milord. How can I serve you?" The king smiled and said, "That's all I wanted to know." The servant bowed before leaving the room again.  
  
Legolas kept glancing At Araviniel and that did nothing to help her nervousness. Finally Calenmir broke the uncomfortable silence be asking, "So Araviniel I hear you are from Lothlorien. Who is your father?" Inwardly Araviniel flinched, her hands clenched under the table but besides that she remained calm. "Cúdir Bowman."  
  
Calenmir nodded his head, thought moment and then said with a growing grin, "Yes! You must be his foster daughter." Araviniel was shocked to say the least. 'How on earth did he know that?' she thought. She managed a small nod before he asked another question. "I didn't know you were royalty. Who was your mother?" 'Royalty!?" She thought.  
  
Araviniel smiled and said, "I'm not royalty. You must be mistaken." Calenmir looked at her oddly and said more firmly, "I am not mistaken. I knew your father. He was the son of Lady Galadriel. I knew he got married but then after his wife died and he sailed to the west. I thought he had left you in the care of you mother's brother. This would be Cúdir."  
  
Araviniel was speechless. 'Could that be true? Did Cúdir purposely not tell me of my heritage? I can't be!' she inwardly laughed at the thought of herself being a princess. 'No, it just can't be true.' "I'm sorry but now I really think you're mistaken." Calenmir looked at her and said, "I'm not. Celeblas was my dearest friend and he was also your father. There is no doubt to the matter. If it is true that Cúdir did not tell you then he is guilty on the paying of life in a dungeon."  
  
Araviniel's eyes widened. 'He is guilty of more then just lying to me.' Her heart beat ten times faster as she realized that all the pieces fit to make this true. "My mother's name was Silaerien. I was too young to know I guess." Calenmir nodded and when Araviniel looked over to Legolas she could see he was just as shocked as she was.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open and 3 servants walked into the room with plates of every elvish breakfast imaginable. Araviniel paused for a moment a pictured herself having breakfast this way everyday, as a princess. The more she thought about it the more she realized she enjoyed her free life and wouldn't change it for the world. 'Then again it isn't so free with Cúdir around now is it?' she thought.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when a servant placed a bowel of delicious looking hot elvish cereal in front of her. "Legolas will take you back to Lothlorien. I can't have you going alone. You are welcome to stay as long as you like, however, until you want to go home." said King Thranduil. Araviniel thought for a minute before realizing she was in no rush to get home. Tatharion was probably looking all over middle earth for her but he could wait. For once in her life she felt as if she could do as she pleased. "I'm in no rush to return"  
  
After a long breakfast Calenmir stood up and said, "I have work to do." He walked over to Alphril and gave her a kiss. "Take care Calenmir." She said. He smiled and said, "Don't I always? Goodbye Legolas, see you tonight. Good bye Adar!" Thranduil nodded and Calenmir headed out the door.  
  
Legolas stood from his chair and said, "Araviniel would you like head off to the archery felids now?" She smiled and said, "Yes I would." He came around and took her arm. Together they walked from the room.  
  
Alphril shook her head and said to her father, "That is so sad." Thranduil nodded, "Yes it is. Cúdir should be under arrest." Alphril smiled and waved her fork at her father saying, "No Adar, it isn't sad that she didn't know she was royalty, it is sad because she doesn't have any real parents." "Oh." Thranduil said. She smiled and leaned back in her chair, "Well I guess it's just you and me Adar! I think Araviniel would be a nice match for the loner of a brother I have!"  
  
Legolas led Araviniel out doors and into the court yard. He had stopped by his room and took his favorite bow with him. The sly grin on Araviniel's face unnerved him. As they headed out into the sun he took a deep breath. It was good to be back outside.  
  
The court yard was beautiful. There was a stone wall surrounding the place and ivy grew thickly on it. The trees cast shadows around the place and altogether it was a like a gigantic retreat. There was a large stone building that he knew as the Archery. He led her toward the building and told her to stay outside while he got her a bow.  
  
Araviniel waited patiently as Legolas fished around inside. The sun was shining brightly and she wished she could go for a ride. Legolas appeared a few moments later with a beginners bow. Araviniel was planning a big surprise for him. Not only could she USE a bow but she MADE them. Her skill well exceeded Haldir's. At one time she was asked if she would be interested in joining the patrol. Cúdir wouldn't let her. He wouldn't let her even go near a bow. "This is not work for young and inexperienced she- elves." He would say. 'He was probably afraid I would run an arrow through his gut!' she thought to herself. Anyway, she had snuck out to Tatharion's where she would practice all day long. 'Oh if I only had a bow with my when Rion came!'  
  
Legolas walked toward her and handed her the bow. "Here, use this one for now." She took the bow and looked it over. It was small enough for her to use it but still large enough for a challenge. The pull she noticed, however, was about half of what she normally used. 'This will be like picking flowers' she thought.  
  
Legolas led her off to the targets and stood her in front of him. "Now put your two fingers here with the arrow. No, like this." He adjusted her fingers that she had put in the wrong place and then fixed her feet. "A little farther apart, that's it. Ok Now aim a little father to the right of where you want to shoot, good." He Stepped away from her and drew his own bow. He took an arrow and placed it next to the string. He pulled it back to his ear and shot the arrow. It landed right in the center of the target.  
  
Inwardly Araviniel smiled. She fixed her feet to her own shooting stance, held her bow a bit higher and tilted it somewhat to the right. She pulled back the bow string easily and shot her arrow. It also landed in the center of the target, splitting Legolas's in two. Before he could let out a shocked word she fired three more directly in the center of the other two.  
  
Araviniel lowered her bow and tilted her head to the side. She admired her work before saying to Legolas, "Would you mind getting me a better bow?" Legolas just stared and her before breaking into a smile. "That was...Amazing. But I guess I can't say it was beginner's luck now can I?" She smiled and said, "No, I rival The March warden. And I have for 50 years. You haven't shot a bow till you've shot one of mine," He smiled and asked, "You make them?" She nodded.  
  
Legolas smiled and headed back to the archery. Araviniel looked out to the trees and thought of Tatharion. "Where could you be now, my love?" 'Funny, he's probably asking the same question.' She thought.  
  
After a few hours they had shot all the arrows they could. Araviniel was enjoying every part of it. It felt wonderful to be herself and not worry about Cúdir finding her and dragging her off to his bed. She quickly thought of something else so as not to bring back old and buried memories.  
  
Legolas swung his bow over his shoulder and glanced at the setting sun before saying to Araviniel, "There is a ball tonight. Do you think you would like to come?" Araviniel paused for a minute then smiled and said, "I guess I could stop by and sample some wine." Legolas smiled and was going to lead her back to her room when she quickly added, "But I can't stay long." His smiled shortened a bit and he nodded.  
  
He left her at her door and then headed off to his room to change. The ball was in 1 hour, Right after twilight. He hoped she would come. They had agreed that he would take her. It was going to be an eventful evening. 


	6. Tears

The Power of Love  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Tolkien's works...bla bla bla...you get the point.  
  
AN/ Hi people, thanks a bunch for all the reviews! hugs all reviewers Gerich 'ell (Enjoy yourselves.)  
  
Chapter 6: Tears  
  
Araviniel was nervous once again. Legolas had asked to take her to the celebration tonight. The thing was did she really want to go? Yes she did. She sighed and walked over to the closet. Alphril had given her a different room to stay in. The theme was yellow. She smiled as she opened the closet. There were at least twenty dresses inside, each one a different color and design.  
  
She picked out a slim sky blue dress. It reached to the floor where it fanned out. There were various small clear stones sewn into the fabric. The sleeves came to her forearm where they also fanned out. She looked to the bottom of the closet where she found Light blue slippers to match. She smiled as she slid them on and said, "Well she thought of everything didn't she?"  
  
Araviniel walked over to the vanity and let down her hair from its previous fashion. She brushed through it and decided to let most of it down. She brushed out her part and swept her hair back. She took the top and put it up into a ponytail. Then she brushed the rest down and braided the ponytail. She took a few strands and let them hang loose around her forehead. She admired her handiwork and got up from her chair. She grabbed a silk transparent light blue shawl and draped it around her arms.  
  
She took a deep breath and walked out the door, closing it behind her. The Celebration had already started. 'Legolas probably thinks I'm not coming.' she thought. 'Well it isn't right to make a price into a liar. Maybe I should go back.' She stopped midway into her walk before dismissing the idea. 'No, I'm not backing out of this one.'  
  
Soon she spotted a few other elves in the hall. They were all dressed up and seemed to know where they were going. Which was one more thing then she knew, so she followed them. It wasn't long before two giant oak doors appeared. They were wide open and there were hundreds of people inside. The chances of Legolas finding her in this crowd were 3000 to 1. Yet once again he seemed to defy all odds.  
  
Araviniel felt a small tap on her shoulder and she whirled to find the prince staring at her. "I'm glad you decided to come. I was hoping you would." She nodded and said, "Well now I'm here." He smiled and she could hear music start to play. It was a slow song. 'Great!' she thought. "Would you like to dance?" he said. She looked around at the other people who were dancing and she remembered how Well Tatharion and she were together. 'Don't worry; he may be a prince but no one could beet the pair that Tatharion and you make. You don't have to worry about falling in love with some one else.' That last thought angered her. "I am not falling in love with some one else! I'll prove it!'  
  
Then it slipped. She used the same trademark response that she and Tatharion used. "Yes I would, actually." 'Darn You Araviniel. You're doing it.' He smiled and led her out to the middle. Automatically the people circled them. 'This is wrong.' She thought. Memories swirled back to her as they danced. Everything was the same, except the person she was dancing with.  
  
Panic filled her as they continued to dance. Everything was perfect. The...Spins...turns...And footwork...was precise and lacking nothing. "This is very wrong!' She felt herself begin to give into this elf. That scared her more then Cúdir or Rion could ever. 'You have to get out of here Araviniel! You can't do this to Tatharion!' Suddenly she broke away from Legolas. He stood there oddly, very confused. "I'm...Sorry...I just can't." She turned and fled from the room, her blue dress flying behind her.  
  
She hurried back the way she remembered till she could see her room. She pulled open the door and slammed it behind her. Slowly sinking to the floor with her back to the door, she began to sob. This wasn't supposed to be this way. She started to tremble as memories of Cúdir filled her mind. All the things she had shoved to the back of her mind flooded into sight. All the things he had done to her.  
  
She crawled over to the bed in the center of the room and grasped a pillow from the top. She buried her face into the pillow to muffle her cries.  
  
Flashback  
  
Cúdir grabbed Araviniel from her bed where she was reading one night. "Do you know what you are?" He sneered at the look of pain in her eyes as he yanked her out of bed and pushed her to the floor. "You're nothing, it's that simple. All you are is a left over of the once beautiful sister I had. YOU RUINED HER! She gave up her life so you could live! All for What! A sniveling brat?" Araviniel began to cry. Cúdir had her wrist in a death grip and was slowly breaking it. "PLEASE! STOP! YOU'RE HURTING ME!"  
  
Cúdir laughed. "And you know what? I don't care!" He pushed himself down on her. And...  
  
End flashback  
  
Araviniel was saved from her memory by a knock on the door. "Araviniel?" It was Legolas. She couldn't move. Sobs continued to rack her body as she sat there. Slowly the door was pushed open and he stepped into the room. He looked around before spotting her in a ball by the bed. Suddenly it dawned on him.  
  
"You're the girl from the celebration in Lothlorien!" He was greeted with more muffled sobs from the girl. He shut the door and rushed over to her. He knelt down and scooped her up in his arms. Araviniel gave in. She dropped the pillow and clutched his tunic. She began to sob into his chest as tears ran down her face unchecked. He rocked her back and forth as he knelt down next to the bed.  
  
Araviniel could still hear Cúdir's shouting in her head. Legolas looked down at the girl in his arms and pieces of the puzzle began to fit. 'She was the one from Lothlorien.' He thought. Then another thought entered his mind. 'The he-elf that had carried her away to his talon.' Still he could not figure out why she was crying hysterically in his arms.  
  
Soon her sobs faded and she pushed out of his lap. She knelt down in front of him with her hands in between her knees and her head down. The remaining tears fled down her flushed cheeks. Legolas tilted her chin up with his finger and with the other hand brushed away her tears.  
  
"What is it? Why is it that I find you like this?" She diverted her eyes away from his and said, "I must return home Your Majesty." He frowned and said, "Look at me." She paused for a minute before giving in and looked into his ice blue eyes. "My name is Legolas, not 'Your majesty'." Araviniel nodded and rose from where she was sitting.  
  
Legolas got up and grabbed her shoulders. He forced her to sit on the bed. "What are you doing?!" Fear flashed in her eyes and Legolas nodded. "I thought as much..." She pushed past him and stood by the door. "You thought what?" He shook his head and walked toward her. She backed up as he neared until she bumped into the door. "I AM NOT GOING TO HURT YOU." He said firmly.  
  
Araviniel looked at him intently for a few minutes before slowly sliding to the ground once again. Legolas walked over to her and sat down. "What happened?" she looked over at him oddly for a minute. "Who did this to you?" Her normal untruthful response came out automatically. "No one has done anything to me." He shook his head and said, "It was your uncle wasn't it? The one I restrained that night in Lothlorien? He was going to kill you wasn't he? Maybe something worse?" Tears returned to her eyes but did not fall. She would not look into his face as she said, "It was long ago."  
  
Legolas looked over at her. Her hair was messed and her eyes were watery with unshed tears. He tucked a small piece of hair behind her ear. She flinched. He stood up sharply and asked, "What else did he do to you?!" Words wouldn't come and the tears in her eyes fell silently. He sighed and leaned down in front of her. "Don't cry Melethen." (My Love)  
  
Araviniel looked up at him sharply, tears still rolling down her cheeks. "Why did you call me that?" Legolas just stared for a moment before saying softly, "I'm not sure." Araviniel stood suddenly and walked past him. Legolas stood and turned around and faced her. "Why are you doing this? What do you want from me?" He walked to her and placed his hand on her cheek. "I only want your trust." She looked at his face for a few minutes before a small smile spread across her face. "I...Can...Give you that...With time." He smiled before pulling her into his arms.  
  
Araviniel hid her face under his chin and basked in comfort for a few moments. "Come; let's get back to the party." She pulled away from him and looked in the mirror. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were red from crying. "I don't think so." He looked into the mirror. Legolas took down the remaining fastens in her hair and let it down. He turned her around and said, "You look beautiful." She smiled and walked over to the bathroom. She splashed some cold water on her face and dried it with a towel. She looked 100% better already.  
  
Legolas came up behind her and said while he put his arms around her waist, "I have a better idea. Come with me, I have something to show you." Araviniel paused unsurely for a minute. "Don't worry." he said, taking his arms away, "I just want to show my favorite place to go when everything is so busy. It's a great place to relax." Araviniel sighed and smiled, "Ok." He smiled and took her hand. "Come on."  
  
He led her out of the room and outside of the palace. Soon they were in the court yard. The air was filled with elvish singing and there was the scent of Lavender in the air. "It smells so beautiful!" He smiled and said, "Yes I know." He led her out of the gates and into the forest. "Are you sure it's safe out here?" He shook his head and said, "I'm very sure. The guards are patrolling this area." He carefully led her through the trees until they came to a hedge. "It's a dead end." She said with a smile. "Ah yes, to the naked eye, but if you look close enough..." He leaned forward and revealed a small opening.  
  
She smiled and crouched down. She slid through and gasped and the hidden garden inside. There was a large Fountain and a pool of water. Many flowers surrounded the pool and in the corners were white stone benches. The hedge surrounded the garden in a large circle. Moonlight streamed through the trees above and reflected on the pool. Legolas slid through the opening besides her and smiled. "Beautiful isn't it?" She turned and smiled, "It's more then that. It's gorgeous!" He smiled even wider and said, "This is my retreat. You may come here whenever you wish."  
  
She smiled and through her arms around his neck, giving him a big hug, "Oh thank you!" She walked around and took everything in. Legolas stood back and watched her. The moonlight cast an ethereal glow on her. 'She looks like an angle.' He thought.  
  
There was a large tree in the middle of the garden. Araviniel smiled and pulled herself up into it. She stood up and walked out to the end of a think branch and held out her arms. The wind stirred and blew through her arms and caused her dress to swirl around her.  
  
Suddenly she felt arms around her waist and Legolas leaned down and whispered a song in her ear, "Come away with me and fly. Come away with me. Come away with me and soar. Come away with me. Come away with me and touch the sky. Let go of yourself and fly away with me. Shoot the stars with me and Fly." She smiled as his melodious voice slid over her skin. This was heaven.  
  
He lifted his head up and together they watched the moon rise over the palace.  
  
Suddenly a sharp cry was heard. "Attack!! GET THE PRINCE! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!!!" Legolas jumped down from the tree and landed on his feet in a few moments he was up and running for the palace. Araviniel jumped down the tree as well, her movements resembling a cat's. She ran right behind him and as they neared they were greeted with a horrible sight.  
  
Orcs were storming the gate. The elven soldiers were backed up and slowly being surrounded. Suddenly Legolas saw out of the corner of his eye his brother Calenmir lead a troop of elves to reinforce the others. Araviniel spotted a dead elf near by with a sword and a bow by his side. She ran and snatched the bow and arrows and began to fire at the orcs. Legolas saw her and ran over to her. "You have to get out of here!" He ran over and grabbed the sword before charging into the battle. She stood her ground and kept firing.  
  
Legolas began to chop his way through the orcs to the slowly retreating elves. "Hang in there! Form Up! Hold your ground!" he cried. He stopped short in his tracks. There was an elf on the ground next to him. His shoulder was pierced and his middle was sliced open.  
  
Araviniel fired her last arrow before noticing that another troop of elves was coming. 'They will be more then enough to send these orcs into Hell!' she thought. The troop overpowered the orcs until there were only about a dozen. They had just realized that they were the only ones left on the field and were about to run for the safety of the trees when the reinforcements cut them down in there tracks.  
  
Araviniel scanned the crowd for Legolas but didn't see him anywhere. "Quick send for a healer, the prince is wounded!" Araviniel held her breath and raced into the middle of the Elves. There on the ground was Legolas. He was holding Calenmir's head in his lap and tears were flowing down his face.  
  
"Tell...Ada...I...love...him." Calenmir said. "You may tell him yourself muindor." Legolas said through his tears. Calenmir smiled and said, "El cúdír vaen Legolas. You will make an even better king then I would." Legolas shook his head and frowned. "Cúen linnatha a magil lín once again." Calenmir reached up and gave Legolas a small charm on a chain, "Hebich sen enni, It was naneths."  
  
Legolas nodded and took the chain. "I shall see you again brother." Calenmir said. Legolas couldn't manage anymore words. The healer broke through the group and knelt down by the fallen prince. He looked him over and in a few minutes a stood up and said, "I'm sorry Prince Legolas. There is nothing I can do for him." Legolas didn't answer.  
  
"Get out of my way!" Araviniel heard a clear feminine voice call out. From the light coming from the palace she could just make out the figure of Alphril pushing her way through the elves. She hurried past Araviniel saying, "Legolas?" Tears were streaming down her face. She gasped and choked down a sob when she was greeted with the sight of her bleeding brother. "Legolas?" she asked. He looked up at her and shook his head, holding back his own tears.  
  
Alphril ran to him and leaned down next to her dying brother. "Calenmir, Can you hear me?" Calenmir's eyes focused in on his sister. "Alphril..." She put her hand on his cheek and began to sob. "Don't cry little sister." he said. She managed a small smile and said, "Len melin muindor." He smiled and said with a bloody cough, "Len melin muinthel." She nodded and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Alphril leaned over to Legolas and said, "Keep him with us, father is coming." Legolas nodded and began to talk to Calenmir. It wasn't long before the king burst through the crowd and knelt down by Calenmir. "Len melin ada." The king held back his tears successfully and said, "Len melin iôn." Calenmir nodded and seemed to let go knowing he had seen them all one last time. "Navaer, No i hûl panna hebaid reviad lín." His eyes glazed over and a small smile appeared on his face.  
  
Alphril began to cry and put her head down on her dead brother's chest. "I will see you again." Legolas held his brother's head as three elves broke through the crowd with a stretcher.  
  
Araviniel had watched the scene in her own tears and something deep down inside her begged her to sing. "Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you That is how I know you go on. Far across the distance and spaces between us you have come to show you go on. Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on Once more, you opened the door and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on. Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime and never let go till we're gone. Love was when I loved you, one true time to hold on to. In my life we'll always go on. You're here, there's nothing I fear and I know that my heart will go on. We'll stay, forever this way. You are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on. "  
  
Her sweet and soft voice flew through the night and brought encouragement to the royal family. Legolas lifted his brother up in his arms and placed him on the stretcher. The elves carried him reverently away. Alphril was weeping into her hands when Legolas bent down and scooped her into his arms. They sat there like that for the longest time. The king stood and walked toward Araviniel. He placed his hand on her shoulder and said deeply, "Thank you."  
  
He walked past her and followed the stretcher. Alphril broke away from her brother and ran to the palace without a word. He went to follow her but decided she had to deal with it in her own way. He swiped the tears from his eyes and began to call out to the troops, "Form ranks! Search the area for any more remaining threats!" He walked past Araviniel with only a thankful gaze and searched the fallen elves for survivors.  
  
He didn't get very far before he fell to his knees. She could see his shoulders shake with sobs. Araviniel walked over to him and knelt down by his side. He wouldn't look at her but instead made his hands into fists. He began to beat the ground in his grief. His tears mingled with the blood from his hands. Araviniel leaned over and grabbed his wrists. She pulled his head to her shoulder and stroked his hair. He cried onto her shoulder as she whispered comforting things into his ear.  
  
Legolas pulled away from her and stared into her eyes. Tears were still wet on his cheeks and an expression of guilt filled his face. She shook her head and caressed his cheek. "No, no dear Legolas. It was not your fault. No one is at fault. These things happen and nothing in arda can stop them." He shook his head angrily, "I could have been there. I could have protected him. It's my entire fault." She shook her head and moved a strand of hair from his face. "Av'iston tan. Alphril does not blame you and neither does your father. It was out of your control."  
  
Legolas stood and looked down at Araviniel. "To protect my brother was out of my control? I don't think so Brennilen." He walked off with his head high and his back strait. Hate filled his heart that night. Deep inside him something aroused. His heart hardened and somewhere his hope was lost. When Legolas walked away from her that night his soul was left in her care; for only she could break through his hate and the new found evil that swept through his veins.  
  
Translations  
  
El cúdír vaen Legolas= you are a skillful bowman Legolas. Cúen linnatha a magil lín once again= my bow shall sing with your sword once again. Hebich sen enni, It was naneths=." Hold onto this for me. It was mothers Len melin muindor= I love you brother Len melin muinthel= I love you sister Navaer=Farewell No i hûl panna hebaid reviad lín= May the wind fill your sails Len melin iôn= I love you son Av'iston tan= I don't think so Brennilen=Milady 


	7. Taking leave

The power of Love  
  
An/ Thanks to all my reviewers and my new betta! Love ya all!  
  
Chapter 7: Taking leave  
  
Araviniel was asleep on her bed. The sunbeams danced on her face as they flooded through the open glass balcony doors. She moaned and turned on her side, trying in vain to escape the torturing light. She sighed and slowly sat up in bed.  
  
Last night was like a dream. 'Had all that really happened?' she asked herself. She glanced out on to the balcony. The sun was brighter then ever. She slowly rose from the bed. She was wearing a white silky night dress and the morning air was cold. She walked over to the oak closet and got out a cotton white robe. She slid it over her shoulders and headed out to the balcony.  
  
She went over to the railing and hopped up on top of it. A breeze blew her hair behind her as the sun cast pink, orange, and red glows above the forest. It was breathtaking. Soft cries broke her concentration. She looked down blow the balcony. Alphril was in the garden below. Her dress still carried the blood stains of her brother. She cried into her hands and walked toward the small fountain. Roses grew abundantly there. She sat on the pools edge and wept. The scene reminded her of the funeral that was to take place in one hour.  
  
Araviniel shook her head and got down from the railing. The view was less beautiful now. Tears broke the morning spell. She walked back into her room, slowly closing the glass doors behind her. She walked over to the small marble bowl on her night stand and splashed the water onto her face. She took the towel that was by the bowl and patted her face dry.  
  
She took the brush by the vanity and combed through the knots in her hair. She placed the brush down and went over to the closet to pick out something to wear. She took out a long sleeved black dress. She found dark grey slippers and a black shawl. The funeral was today. It would be a horrible experience. She herself had been to two. That was much more then any other elf had ever been to.  
  
She took a deep breath and left her room, closing the door noiselessly behind her. She followed the hallway until she came to a staircase leading down and out of the palace. Her eyes met with hundreds of elves who like herself were dressed in black. Many were weeping over the loss of their prince.  
  
She followed the crowd past the open gates and up a stony path. The hill top was treeless and adorned with white tombstones. As she passed the stones she read the elvish engravings on them. Many were young, killed in battle. She followed the crowd till she reached the top of the hill. There were three graves. In the middle of the graves was a statue. It was a female elf wearing a long and flowing dress. In her hand was a branch from a rose tree. In her hair were four stars. Her eyes were sad and one solitary stone tear rested on her cheek.  
  
A newly dug grave was now there. Many had gathered to say their last goodbyes to the would-be future king. People passed and as they did they threw white and red roses onto the casket that had yet to be lowered into the ground. As Araviniel passed she picked a rose off the bush next to the grave. She bent over and placed the rose on the casket and said, "No vaid lín na'alen a i 'waew adel len. Ir adgevedim, no vaid lín na'alen a glor." (May your paths be green and the breeze behind you. Until next we meet, may your ways be green and golden.)  
  
She stood slowly and walked away. She glanced up suddenly only to find a pair of ice blue eyes staring at her tearfully. Legolas stood next to his father near the top of the hill. She turned around and there, slowly making her way up the cursed hill, was Alphril. She must have changed because she was now in a black outfit similar to Araviniel's. Legolas must have heard what she had said. The price was in a dark grey tunic with matching leggings and boots.  
  
He nodded thankfully toward her and then looked back to the other people who were saying their goodbyes. She left down the hill only stopping when she came across Alphril. She took her arm and kissed her on the cheek. "It will get better my friend. Trust me. He has moved on to a better place and it pains him to see tears on your face." The words were all she could think of, but somehow to Alphril they brought comfort.  
  
Araviniel left and went up to her room. She slid off the black clothes and went to the closet. She picked out a light yellow dress that came just passed her knees. It had long sleeves and a V neck. It was good for archery and riding. She had planned to leave some time after the funeral. She dug out a pair of light yellow leggings and a pair of light yellow boots. She put on the leggings and slid on the ankle high boots. She grabbed a cloak from the closet. It was dark purple and went nice with the yellow.  
  
It was late in the day when Araviniel decided to talk to Legolas. She would ride on her own back to Lothlorien. But she had to say goodbye. She left her room and walked through the maze of hallways till she came to his room. She knocked lightly but got no response. She opened the door a crack and peeked inside. Legolas was on the balcony. His head was held high but she could see the tears slide down his face in the sunlight.  
  
She heard singing coming through the open balcony doors, a lament for the fallen prince. She entered the room and shut the door behind her. Her long blond and red hair fell loose around her waist. She hadn't bothered to put it up. She walked slowly over to Legolas she leaned her elbows on the railing and looked out to the courtyard. People were returning from the grave sight. Tonight they would go once more and sing as the casket was lowered into the ground.  
  
"He will be buried next to our mother." Legolas said unfeelingly. She pitied him. It was hard enough for an elf to go through a death. But this death was his brothers. She looked at him for a minute. He looked tired. "Thank you for what you said to my sister. She has had a hard time with this." She nodded and said, "So have you." He didn't argue. "There is just so much killing Araviniel. Everyday I see someone die in battle, just so they can protect their families. Some who have wives and children and some who haven't even begun to live yet."  
  
Araviniel looked back to him and brushed away a tear on his face like he had done just the other night. He looked at her and she said, "Nothing is forever Legolas. All things end but after night there is day. Death is a part of life and without it new life cannot exist." He just stared at her, letting her words sink in. "Why do you weep for him? He is now happy and full of life that you can never know. Tears also pass and soon you shall smile again. You once told me that there is always day right around the corner. You were right. Now it is your turn to look within and find the joy you seek. I must leave my friend."  
  
Legolas just stared at her for a minute. She saw disappointment sink into his eyes even though he tried to hide it. "I will come back one day." She said reassuringly. He nodded and said, "I will ride with you in the morning." Araviniel shook her head and placed a hand on his cheek. "No, I will go tonight. You must stay with your father and sister. They need you Legolas. To leave them would bring great sorrow at this time of need." He went to argue but saw the stubbornness in her face. He instead leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. "Be safe Mellon. (Friend) You may take my horse Sirdail, he knows the way to the golden wood." she smiled and left the room. She stopped by the kitchen in the lower parts of the palace and gathered some food to take with her along with a canteen of water. She placed them in a small pack and swung it over her shoulder.  
  
She stopped by the archery and got a bow and quiver full of arrows. She found a sword also and then took a deep breath. 'This is it.'  
  
She closed the door behind her and headed out to the stables. She placed the bow, quiver and sword by the door and asked the stable hand witch horse was Sirdail. He led her to the last stall on the right before leaving her alone. The Stallion whinnied as she approached and danced impatiently in the stall. He was beautiful. His coat shone in orange and red tones. "Steady Pen-veleg. El Na mellyn. (Steady mighty one. You are with friends.) Your name means flowing feet. Let us see how fast you can bring me to Lothlorien."  
  
As if the horse could understand her he quieted down. She led him out of the stall and jumped onto his back. She wasted no time with a bridle or saddle. She knew how to ride bare back. She would direct him with her knees. Before she rode out of the stall she grabbed the bow and quiver along with the sword that was by the stable door and carefully placing the bow and quiver on her back she rode off for Lothlorien.  
  
From the balcony, Legolas watched her ride off into the forest and whispered gently as he fingered his mother's necklace that his brother had given him, "Emelen ninnatha ir cenir adlen" (My heart shall weep until it sees you again) He placed the necklace around his neck and left his room. She was right. His sister needed him. He headed to the garden where he knew she would be. Last night he had finally fallen asleep by the soft singing voice of his sister. The song had come from the garden. Their mother had sung it to them all when they were very young. She sang it before she died.  
  
Araviniel rode hard and fast. She had stopped only once. Her horse seemed as if he never tired. The moon had risen long ago. She had no idea where she was going. She hoped the horse was smart enough to bring her Lothlorien.  
  
A day had passed and soon the terrain became familiar. The trees were slowly fanning out and it wasn't long before she had broken through the forest. Immediately a sense of relief washed over her. She knew this place. The wide open expanse of grass and a mountain on her right brought back memories. Last time she was here she no longer had her freedom. Now she was alone with nothing but Sirdail and her will to ride on. She pulled up the hood on her cloak and squeezed her knees gently. The horse took off at a gallop.  
  
After a few more days she could see the forest of Lothlorien. The hidden path through the trees was only known by elves and apparently the horse she was ridding. She had never ventured out of Lothlorien so she could not know the way back. The horse slowed and trotted trough the trees as if there were a hundred signs saying Lothlorien, North for one mile then south for two. He was so confident it washed away any fear inside her.  
  
They were only an hour into the wood when a troop of elves suddenly surrounded them. "Who are you and what is your business in the wood?" 'Who am I? Right now I'm not so sure myself. A week ago I would have I was just a commoner. Now I know myself to be a princess.' After a few seconds she decided it best not to bring that up. After all these elves knew that the prince had passed into the west. "My name is Araviniel. I was kidnapped and have escaped. This is my home. I ride the horse of Prince Legolas from Mirkwood. It was a gift to see me safely back." The leader, Haldir, nodded and the lady of Lothlorien spoke to him. "Let her pass. Bring her to me. This girl and I need to talk." Haldir lowered his hand and immediately the archers let down their weapons. "The Lady requests a visit. You will follow me to the Palace."  
  
'A visit, with me?!' she thought. She followed him on her horse. It took about two hours more before she came across a familiar clearing. "I'm home." she breathed. Talons were scattered in the trees above and elves looked down on her curiously. She pulled the hood of her cloak closer to her face in order to hide from the peering eyes above. Soon they were looking at the great palace of Lothlorien. She slid off her horse and handed the rains to one of the archers.  
  
She pulled back her hood and carefully began to climb up the many winding stairs that were built into the trees. When she reached the top a servant came up to her hand said, "Welcome Milady, Lady Galadriel expects you." She nodded weakly and followed the servant. 250 more steps later (Yes she counted) they came to a stop. Giant white wooden doors stood looming before her. Two guards positioned on either side looked at her curiously.  
  
The servant nodded and left her standing alone. She took a deep breath and walked forward. She pushed the doors open with all her strength and walked inside. The floor was wooden and pale. In the center of the room two thrones sat. The lady Galadriel sat on the right and the Lord Celeborn sat on the left. She bowed slightly and said, "You wished an audience with me your majesty?"  
  
The Lady rose from her chair and walked over to her slowly. Her mystical and clear voice rang out inside the chamber as she said, "Yes I did Araviniel." Araviniel was not surprised that the lady knew her name. She was anxious and a bit scared in the lady's presence. "You are my heir. I can see it in your eyes. You have my son's eyes dear child. Why is it you have not come to me?" Araviniel trembled a little and said, "I was not aware Milady. I was only informed a week ago."  
  
Galadriel nodded and went back to her chair. "I was against my son marring your mother. He did so anyway. When your mother had you I was not told. Yet in my secret heart of hearts I knew you existed. You were responsible for the death of an elf. When your father left for war he left you both here. An elf of royalty was visiting. He tried to rape your mother and you stabbed him. You killed him. It was a just death for such an act but he was royalty. It was self-defense and so we had decided not to give you a punishment because in our eyes you did what was right. However, the parents of the brute forced us to do what the law stated clearly. In payment for the death of a prince you were to die. Your mother took your place. Her last request to us was that you were allowed to live free, until you decided you wanted to claim your birthright. That day was the worst in my life.  
  
Your father begged us but we could do nothing. This was why you were not told my dear. I only wish that you know how much we love you."  
  
Araviniel knew the story. She knew her mother had to die because of her. Inside of her, her heart rejoiced. These people were like the parents she never had. Love was something she lacked. But anger swelled as well. "How could you let me suffer?! Every day I was beaten and you have no idea what else my uncle has done to me. I was his toy, his enjoyment. You didn't tell me my right so I could be free and instead I was taken captive." Lady Galadriel looked infuriated. She rose from her chair and said harshly, "Who has done this to you?" Tears were streaming down Araviniel's face. Lord Celeborn rose from his chair. He put a hand on his wife's shoulder and then went to Araviniel. He wiped away her tears and then pulled her into a warm hug.  
  
"Do not cry little one. We did not know of such things. You are safe here. We love you and always have. You are safe here." Comfort flowed through her and for the first time since she had met Tatharion she felt utterly safe. These people were her grandparents and they loved her. He pulled back and smiled. She smiled as well.  
  
Lady Galadriel walked over to her. She had seemed so cold to Araviniel, almost like she had no feelings. The lady smiled and hugged her. Araviniel was shocked. The lady kissed her on the cheek and said, "Forgive me Daughter of the new dawn. You are my granddaughter and I love you very much." Araviniel smiled and said, "Thank you so much."  
  
Galadriel nodded and then her smile faded. "Who is this uncle of yours?" Araviniel's smile also faded and she spoke his name like poison, "Cúdir is his name." Galadriel nodded and called for a servant. A tall male servant came through the door and bowed. "Send a message to Cúdir Bowman. Tell him that the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn request a visit." The servant nodded and left the room.  
  
"Now princess, I think you would like to get out of those clothes and perhaps soak in a nice bath am I right?" Araviniel smiled, "Yes that would be wonderful thank you." The lady called for another servant who appeared moments later. "Take the princess Araviniel and give her A room. She will need a bath and clean clothes." the Servant nodded and Araviniel followed her out of the room.  
  
She was given a beautiful large room with a balcony. The servant prepared a bath. She stepped into the bathroom and the servant left. She rid herself of her travel clothes and stepped lightly into the white marble tub. It was long enough for her to completely stretch out. The water felt so good on her tired muscles. Tomorrow she would have to find Tatharion and let him know she was alright. Tomorrow she would have to face Cúdir. But not alone, she had her grandparents.  
  
After her bath the servant took her traveling clothes and left a red long sleeved night dress on the bed. Araviniel slid it on over her head. She walked over to the balcony and opened the doors. She smiled as the cool breeze filled the room. She walked over to the giant bed where she noticed one solitary red rose. It stood out from the white bedspread. She looked around the room but no one was there. She smiled and placed it on the night stand. She drew back the covers and slid under the sheets. The last thing she remembered was a soft voice coming through the open doors. The song lulled her to sleep.  
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping I stay up late and think of you and I wish on a star That somewhere you are thinking of me too  
  
'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight 'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
  
Wonder if you ever see me and I wonder if you Know I'm there If you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside Would you even care  
  
I just wanna hold you close but so far All I have are dreams of you So I wait for the day and the courage to say How much I love you  
  
I'll dreaming of you tonight 'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
  
I can't stop dreaming of you I can't stop dreaming I can't stop dreaming of you  
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping I stay up and think of you And I still can't believe that You came up to me and said I love you I love you too  
  
I'll be dreaming with you tonight 'Til tomorrow and for all of my life And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly  
  
AN/ Thanks everyone! I hope you like the chapie. Thanks to my betta! 


	8. Judgment

The power of Love  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Tolkien's, just so ya know. ;)  
  
Chapter 8: Judgment  
  
Araviniel woke to the sounds of birds. She moaned and turned on her side. Last night was the most restful night in her life. Unlike at home she didn't have to stay up late with a knife in her hand, sitting on her bed in fear. She didn't have to wait up until Cúdir went to sleep. And unlike in Mirkwood she didn't have to worry about waking up to find Legolas sitting by her bed staring at her. Then again she didn't mind very much waking up to his angelic face.  
  
A small breeze stirred the tendrils of hair that stuck out of her one long braid. She had put it in a braid last night so that it would be wavy by morning. She smiled as the sun peaked through the open balcony doors. She took a deep breath and stretched. This would be a beautiful day. Sadly she wouldn't have time to enjoy it. Today she would have to face her step- father. At least she could look forward to seeing Tatharion again.  
  
Araviniel grinned and pictured his face when he found out she was safe. He would take her in his arms and spin her around. Then he would kiss her and say, "I was so worried about you meleth an cuilen" (Love of my life) She would smile at him and they would run of into the forest and.....  
  
Araviniel was interrupted by a small knock on the door. She groaned and stood up. She grabbed the sheet off the bed and wrapped it around her. Then she stumbled over to the door and opened it a crack.  
  
Suddenly the door flew open and she found herself in Tatharion's arms. He spun her around and then stopped saying, "How could you do that to me? I thought you were dead! What ever possessed you to run off like that?!" 'Not exactly what I pictured.' She thought with a small smile. "I didn't run off Tatharion. I was kidnapped by a group of men in the forest. They took me to Mirkwood and I was rescued just in time by The Prince Legolas. I tried to get back as soon as I could but one of them broke my arm. And not to mention I had a concussion."  
  
Tatharion stared at her in shock. Then he put her down gently and caressed her cheek saying, "I'm so glad you're safe. Are you sure you're all right? I mean, what did you mean by you were rescued just in time?" Araviniel turned around and walked over to the door she shut it silently and locked it. Then she turned around and said, "Nothing, love, I'm fine, really." Tatharion shook his head and walked over to her.  
  
He scooped her up in his arms and laid her down on the bed. Araviniel looked at him questionably but he just smiled. He took off his cloak and slid in next to her. She turned to face him and he said quietly, "I was so worried about you. I really thought you were dead." A tear slid down his cheek and his smile faded.  
  
Araviniel shook her head and wiped the tear away from his face with her finger. "I'm safe and I'm here with you. I love you forever Tatharion Son of Willow." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. Araviniel curled up against him and breathed in his scent. He smelled like a forest after a rainstorm. He kissed the top of her head and stroked her back.  
  
The sun flooded the room as it rose into the sky. She smiled and closed her eyes. She wasn't afraid anymore. She could face Cúdir. She could do anything. She could fly. She had the one she loved and she knew that he gave her the power.  
  
When Araviniel opened her eyes the sun was high in the sky. She felt Tatharion's steady breathing and knew he was still asleep. She couldn't explain the feeling he gave her. It was as if nothing could separate them. She smiled contentedly and snuggled closer to him.  
  
Suddenly she felt his breathing speed up. He was waking up.  
  
Tatharion smiled when he woke up with a small figure in his arms. Oh how he missed the way she smelled and the way she made him feel. He inhaled her scent and smiled. She smelled like a fresh bunch of roses and lilacs. He moved his hand up to her face and stroked her cheek. Her head rose and his eyes met hers. They looked like an emerald sea still tossing about with the waves.  
  
Araviniel smiled when her eyes met his. Right now his eyes were a light purple blue. He was deep in thought or extremely content. She guessed the later. He smiled softly and whispered, "I missed you." She smiled and said, "I missed you too." Her smile melted and she sat up slowly. "I have to meet Cúdir today."  
  
Tatharion sighed and sat up next to her. He slid around behind her and pulled her to his chest. He put his chin on her shoulder and said in her ear, "Then we will do it together." Araviniel nodded and said, "I found out who my real father is." Tatharion's eyes widened in shock and he asked, "Who is He?" Araviniel sighed and leaned back against him. "Celeblas, the Lord and Lady's Son."  
  
Tatharion just sat there. He registered what she said but couldn't believe his own ears. "You mean you're a...a..." She nodded and finished for him, "A princess." He nodded and swallowed. "So then that means you have to live here, in the palace?" She shook her head, "Not if I don't want to. The throne is not mine until the Lord and Lady pass. I am free." He smiled and nodded. "Does this mean I have to call you your majesty, or maybe your highness or perhaps I should call you Princess Araviniel, Daughter of the new dawn?"  
  
Araviniel caught on to his sarcasm and said, "No, You can call me all three." He smiled and leaned over her shoulder. Araviniel arched her neck and their lips met in a tender kiss. When they pulled back Tatharion's eyes had changed to ice blue. Araviniel's stomach did a flip and suddenly a picture of Legolas shot into her mind.  
  
Flashback  
  
There was a large tree in the middle of the garden. Araviniel smiled and pulled herself up into it. She stood up and walked out to the end of a think branch and held out her arms. The wind stirred and blew through her arms and caused her dress to swirl around her.  
  
Suddenly she felt arms around her waist and Legolas leaned down and whispered a song in her ear, "Come away with me and fly. Come away with me. Come away with me and soar. Come away with me. Come away with me and touch the sky. Let go of yourself and fly away with me. Shoot the stars with me and Fly." She smiled as his melodious voice slid over her skin. This was heaven.  
  
He lifted his head up and together they watched the moon rise over the palace.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Araviniel stared at Tatharion and noted the concern in his eyes. She smiled reassuringly but deep down inside her she was confused. She climbed off the bed and stretched. She turned around and said, "I have to get dressed. I am supposed to meet The Lady and Lord today in the throne room. Will you do me a favor and come with me. I think I'm a little nervous." He smiled and jumped off the bed. His lips captured hers in a deep kiss. Tatharion pulled away and said, "Of course I will melethen." (My love)  
  
Araviniel smiled and nodded toward the closet. "Would you pick out the dress?" he nodded and walked toward the closet. Araviniel went inside the bathroom and washed her face. When she returned there was a long short sleeved lavender dress laid out on the bed. She turned around and saw Tatharion out on the balcony. He was leaning over the side and his eyes were closed, enjoying the warm sunshine on his face. Araviniel smiled and pulled off her red nightdress. She slid the lavender dress over her head and then found silver slippers from inside the closet.  
  
Araviniel walked over to the vanity and frowned. Her dress looked great but her hair was still in a tumbled braid from last night. She shook her head and slowly began to work her fingers through her hair. The braid came out slowly. She took a brush off the vanity and slowly went through her hair. Then she swept it back and tied it up in a loose yet sophisticated bun.  
  
She smiled and then turned around. Tatharion was still on the balcony with his eyes lightly closed. She shook her head and walked over to him. As she stepped out on the stone floor the corner of his mouth turned up in a smile. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Then she laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "I love you. I really love you with all my heart and soul." she whispered.  
  
Tatharion smiled and opened his eyes. He turned around so that he was facing her. Araviniel didn't let go of his waist as he turned and then smiled as he leaned over and kissed her. "I really love you too." he said against her mouth. Then he pulled away reluctantly and said, "You know I'm guessing it's about noon and I think that makes you very, very late."  
  
Araviniel gasped and put her hand on her mouth. Tatharion laughed and said, "You should hurry. I'll be along in a bit." Araviniel nodded and smiled she stood on her tip toes and kissed him before running out of the room.  
  
Tatharion's smile faded and he turned around to once again face the sky.  
  
Flashback  
  
Tatharion was sitting up in a tree. Araviniel was sitting in between his legs and together they were watching the sun rise. He smiled and pulled her closer. Araviniel leaned against his chest and sighed. "When will you be leaving?" His smile faded when he hear the sadness in her voice. "Soon, love." She nodded and took a deep breath.  
  
"Why do you have to go Tatharion? You don't have to. You can stay here with me. Please don't leave me alone." He couldn't see her face but he knew she was crying. "Oh please don't do this to me Araviniel. You know how much I want to stay but I can't. They need more elves in battle. If I don't help soon the orcs will be inside our wood and there will be nothing to stop them." Araviniel nodded and carefully crawled around his knees. She got to the other side of him and began her descent out of the tree.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked. She just shook her head and continued climbing. When she reached the bottom she ran off into the woods. Tatharion sighed. He jumped down the tree and went after her.  
  
It wasn't long before he caught up with her. He easily grabbed her wrists and turned her sharply around. She jerked back into his chest. She didn't move. She just stood there with her head down and tears running down her face. Tatharion shook his head and lifted her chin with his finger. She diverted her gaze. Tatharion sighed and said, "Please Araviniel..." She looked up at him and said painfully, "You weren't supposed to leave me! You said you wouldn't!"  
  
Tatharion pulled her into his chest and she sobbed. Her hands formed a death grip around his waist and she cried into his shoulder. "Swear...promise me you'll come back." Tatharion was crying now. The last thing he had ever wanted was to leave her here with Cúdir. "I promise you. I will return."  
  
Araviniel clung to him as if he was the only thing keeping her alive. "I can't live without you." she said. He smiled and said, "You won't have to."  
  
End Flashback  
  
Tatharion sighed and shook his head. The air was filled with the scent of trees and roses. He slowly turned around and walked inside. With one last look to the balcony he shut the doors and grabbed his cloak.  
  
Before he left the room a flash of color caught his eye. There on the dresser was one solitary rose. He walked over and picked it up. Hanging from one of the thorns was a small piece of paper. He stared intently at it for a minute before turning it over and reading it.  
  
There, in small print, was a note neatly written. He read it to himself slowly, "Dear Araviniel, I am so glad you're home safely. It's too bad you won't be safe for long. I don't know how you managed to free yourself but soon I will come for you. Enjoy the rest of your time with Tatharion. Only remember this, soon you will be alone. Only death can separate the two of you. And so it shall."  
  
Tatharion stared at the note before ripping it off the rose. 'Had she seen it?' he asked himself. He shook his head. 'No. she would have said something.' He frowned. This was not good. With one last glance at the note in his hand he placed the rose back on the nightstand and left the room.  
  
Araviniel was nervous. Her whole self was quivering. "This is it." she breathed and nodded to the guards on both sides of the throne room door. The smiled and pulled it open. As like last night the two thrones were the only pieces on the wooden floor. As she stepped into the room the lord and lady came into view. And, there in the center of the floor, stood Cúdir. His back was to her but by his posture she knew he was mad.  
  
When she stepped into the room Lady Galadriel smiled and said, "Good morning Daughter! We are glad to see you well." Cúdir turned his head and glared at her. She read the message loud and clear. His eyes seemed to say, "You will pay for this later."  
  
Araviniel tore her eyes away from him and said, "It is a pleasure to see you again this morning your highnesses." Galadriel shook her head and said, "Please, we are your grandparents. Not your queen and king." Araviniel smiled and said slowly, relishing every syllable, "Good morning grandmother, grandfather."  
  
The Lord and lady smiled. Then Galadriel looked back to Cúdir and all the harshness came back into her face. Araviniel was surprised to find hatred there as well. "Cúdir Bowman are you aware of the crimes you have committed against my granddaughter, The rightful princess of this wood?"  
  
Cúdir's back straitened and he said viciously, "Forgive me your majesties but I have committed no crime. This girl here in our presence is a liar and is not worthy of even looking in your face, let alone being named Princess! I took her in as a last wish from my sister. All she has ever done was being ungrateful and take advantage of me. Now here she stands yet again doing just that!"  
  
Before the lady could reply a voice came from the back, "THAT is a lie!" Tatharion bowed before continuing, "I have seen what this man has done. Sometimes late at night Araviniel would run away to my talon seeking comfort. The wounds she bore were not fit for any wrong doing! I have, on more then one occasion, interrupted him from doing hideous things. Even though it was hard for her she remained silent. Her tortures were not only hits and punches but he has made her suffer!"  
  
Araviniel was staring at the floor. Some tears escaped her eyes but she knew that this time Cúdir would not go unpunished. She savored every word of Tatharion's. Oh how many times had he begged her to let him kill Cúdir! And what did she say? "No" Now it was out of her hands. She no longer had to pretend. It was almost over.  
  
The lady Galadriel was holding back her anger. Justice, fairness, these thoughts were what Lothlorien was based on. She had to uphold the rights of all people, even this horrible elf before her.  
  
"You, Cúdir bowman, are an elf. Elves are known for being better then the rest. They are fair. They are honest. They are just and right. All things done by an elf should far exceed those of a human or dwarf. Not because we are above them and not because we mean more.  
  
Not because we are worth more but because we don't sink to the levels of beating our own children and cheating because we do not get drunk and become immoral, because we love all things and have respect. You on the other hand, are everything we despise. And you are everything I despise. You are a corruption. You are not worthy of your race, the Elves. Because you are not worthy and because you are undeserved you shall pay the price.  
  
With the power given to me, by my people and by all the justice I am held to, I sentence you to life in the dungeons of Lothlorien." Galadriel finished with no emotion.  
  
Araviniel inwardly gasped. 'LIFE!' she thought. Deep inside her something stirred. 'What would mother do?' she asked herself.  
  
Flashback  
  
Araviniel was sitting on her mother's lap. They were in the parlor and a nice warm fire was burning. The walls danced with shadows and she laughed as her mother tickled her. "Momma?" she asked. "Yes dear?" her mother gave her full attention. It had always made Araviniel feel important. "There was a man in my storybook. He did a bad thing and the king said he had to die. At the end everyone was happy. How could they be happy if that man died?"  
  
Araviniel snuggled against her mother's chest and waited for the answer. Her mother paused and thought before answering. "If someone does something bad then they must be punished. Just like if you don't do as you're told. I believe that if the man did something wrong he should be punished too. But a punishment is like a tool to teach you how not to act. Death is not a just punishment if the man did not kill. The people at the end of the story were happy because the man could not do bad things anymore. He could only do good things. Do you see now dear?"  
  
Araviniel thought about it and then smiled. "Yes mommy! So if the man did something VERY bad then he had to die so he couldn't do that again. But if he did something not so bad then he only had to get a spanking, Right?" Silaerien laughed and squeezed her daughter. "Yes dear, that's right. No go off to bed and in the morning you can see your father. He should be back by then." Sadness creped into her voice as Araviniel scampered off to her bed.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Your majesty, if I might say something?" A shocked looked came to the lady's face but left as fast as it came. "You may." Araviniel took a deep breath. She stepped in front of Cúdir and faced the Lord and lady. "This man here is cruel and cold hearted. He is what I have been afraid of all my life. By the power of his hand I have been driven into fear and hate. All unjust things are very clear to me. I have been subjected to them all of my life with this elf. This man deserves to die!  
  
My mother once told me, 'I believe that if a man does something wrong he should be punished. But a punishment is like a tool to teach you how not to act. Death is not a just punishment if the man did not kill.' This man, however, did not kill. But He has done things far worse. It may be hard for you to understand what could be worse then death but I assure you what he did is far deserving it. He has done things far worse. I begged for death, to live happily somewhere else. Instead I received more hurt! I did nothing to deserve this cruelty!"  
  
The room was quiet. She could almost see Tatharion's fists clenching. He thought a just punishment was death the same as her. He loved her and that is why he wanted Cúdir to die. She wanted Cúdir to die with all her heart. But it was not her heart that could make such a decision. It was the Lord and Lady here in front of her.  
  
Lord Celeborn stood. He looked to Cúdir who at this time was very pale. Then looking back to her he said, "Your heart has endured much pain, as well as your body. But now is not the time to let personal things cloud justice. This man did not kill. What could be more suiting to some one who has done nothing but mistreat then to spend his whole life locked up and alone?"  
  
Araviniel stared pleadingly at him for a minute before bursting out and sayings "If you wish to let this man endure what I have, then have him raped and tortured. If you seek a rightful punishment then do as he has done to me. I was shown no mercy why should he!"  
  
She was crying now. The Lady Galadriel refused to look at her. Araviniel shook her head and turned around sharply. She looked at Tatharion for a minute and found that his eyes were black. He was angrier then she had ever seen him before. She wiped away the tears and ran out of the room.  
  
The Lady Galadriel stood from her throne and said coldly, "Cúdir bowman you are to be taken away to the dungeon. Tomorrow you shall appear in public for a trial, where you shall receive your punishment in front of the entire kingdom. Therefore You shall stripped of your title and throne into prison." She motion to the door and said, "GUARDS!" Immediately four guards appeared and took Cúdir out of the room.  
  
Tatharion stood in front of the royal pair and said, "By allowing him to live your majesty you allow evil to endure." He bowed and left the room in search of his Love. 


	9. A moment in time

The power of Love  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Tolkien's, places, characters, names, ect. I do however own all other characters that you do not recognize.  
  
Author's note: Hi everyone. How is the story so far? Review and tell me. Thanks to all my faithful reviewers. You guys are the best!!! Well hear goes...  
  
Chapter 9: A moment in time  
  
Araviniel ran out of the throne room and headed to her own room. She rushed inside and grabbed a short blue dress and light blue leggings. She put on the outfit and got a purple cloak. She ran to the bedroom door and locked it, then snatched a pair of black boots and slipped them on. Before leaving she took Tatharion's sword that was by the door. Araviniel threw open the balcony doors and reached for a tree branch that hung low over the balcony. She pulled herself up and then carefully climbed to the trunk.  
  
She half climbed, half jumped, down the tree until her feet touched the ground. When her feet hit the forest floor she took off. Her thoughts were jumbled and nothing she did could get them off Cúdir. Her hair was whipping her face as  
  
she ran.  
  
As she passed people she saw the shocked looks on their faces. She ignored them and just kept running. The forest deepened and she ran as fast as she could. She knew where she was going. As she brushed away the branches and underbrush she came to a clearing. It was small and round and in the center was a pool. There was a white bench by the pool and next to it grew a rose bush.  
  
Tears came to her eyes once again. This was the place from her dream, her nightmare. She sat down on the bench and stared into the water. She expected to see faces. She expected to scream and wake up in her bed. She expected to wake up in her mother's arms and be safe and sound. But the faces didn't appear and the only scream was coming from the birds above.  
  
Araviniel placed her head in her hands and wept. It wasn't long after that she felt arms around her and she cried into Tatharion's shoulder. "Don't cry melethen. It's all over now." She shook her head. "It's never over." He squeezed her and then lifted her up in his arms. She clung to him as he carried her. They left the pool but as they did a flash of color caught her eye. When she looked back into the pool she saw what she had seen only a few nights before. In the pool was a picture of a dying Tatharion with arrows imbedded in his chest and shoulder. She was kneeling next to him and crying.  
  
She clenched her eyes shut and when she opened them the picture was gone. This was no longer just a dream; it was a premonition. She began to cry even harder into his chest.  
  
Tatharion held back his anger for Cúdir. This was not the time. He walked for a while before they came to a tree talon. He climbed up the rope ladder with her in his arms and then went inside. He opened his door and placed her on his bed. Araviniel sat on the edge and slowed her breathing. She pushed away the image that she saw in the pool and wiped away the tears in her eyes.  
  
Looking around the room and she noted that nothing had changed. She let a small smile grace her lips as she realized that was the same for Tatharion as well. Nothing she could ever do could change how he felt about her. He never left her side unless she wanted him to, and she never did. She wanted him to hold her in his arms until the end of time. Even if the moon and sun crashed down around them she knew she would be safe. The power of love would keep them together forever.  
  
Tatharion shook his head and opened the window. Something about Araviniel; she always wanted a window or door open. She wanted the feeling that she could be free. She wanted the air to fill the room and sweep her off her feet. He turned around to find her sitting on his bed with a thoughtful look. She was not here, in this room. She was not Araviniel and she was not confined. Right now she was far away, over the sea and above the clouds, flying away to some place she could let down her defenses and fly.  
  
He shook his head and said, "What draws your thoughts away?" In truth Araviniel was thinking of Mirkwood. She was thinking of the freedom and relaxation she had found in the arms of a certain prince. She blushed as she heard Tatharion's voice. 'Why am I thinking of him?' she asked herself.  
  
"Nothing that could be important, I was only thinking of the future."  
  
Tatharion sat down next to her on the bed and said, "Would I happen to be in that future?" Araviniel looked at him and said with a smile, "Yes, and a couple of elflings besides." Tatharion grinned and pulled her down on top of him. "Would they happen to be our elflings?" He tickled her and she giggled saying, "That's for me to know and for you to find out." He smiled and said, "Well how on arda am I going to find out?!" She looked into his eyes and her smile faded. "I don't know." He stared back at her before rushing in and capturing her lips in a kiss.  
  
Tatharion rolled over so that he was on top of her and then pulled back slightly. Their eyes met for a moment. Then Tatharion did something unexpectedly. He slowly got up and shook his head. "This isn't right melethen." Araviniel pushed herself up on her elbows and looked at him questionably. He just shook his head before pulling her up to her feet and staring at her face to face. She just looked at him. Araviniel brush his silky hair out of his face and pushed forward to kiss him.  
  
Tatharion put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back slightly. "You are suffering much. I know you seek comfort but this isn't what you really want." Araviniel looked into his eyes and realized he was right. All she wanted to do was to be swept off her feet and be carried away to paradise, but that was because if she wasn't she would be forced to stay on Arda and have her thoughts drift back to her uncle.  
  
Araviniel nodded and looked to the door. She turned away from him and walked toward the living room. On both sides was a door. One door led to the kitchen and one lead to the bathroom. There was a large porch that surrounded the talon and it was very airy. The bedroom was on the east and the bathroom was on the west. The kitchen faced the north and the living room was to the south. There were many windows  
  
Araviniel walked into the kitchen and found a bottle of wine. Above the washbowl were glasses hanging by their stems. She stood on her tip toes and snatched two of them. She poured the wine into the glasses and headed into the bedroom. She stopped by the door. He was searching around inside his dresser and when she entered the room he quickly placed a silver box down inside it. He shut the drawer and turned around. She shook her head and smiled saying, "Come into the living room and have some wine."  
  
She walked into the living room and sat down on one of three wicker chairs.  
  
She placed the bottle of wine on the glass table in the middle of the room, and turned around to hand a glass to Tatharion. When she turned around Tatharion was no longer behind her. She looked around the room before calling out, "Tatharion? Where are you? I'm not going to wait all day." She sighed and placed the glass down on the table, making the red wine inside swish around.  
  
She cleared the room in a total of 15 steps and stepped out on the balcony.  
  
Tatharion wasn't anywhere in sight. Suddenly she heard scuffing in the other room. Araviniel stepped cautiously around the corner and went into Tatharion's bedroom. There he was, fumbling around in his dresser draw. "What are you doing?" she asked. He turned around sharply and said, a little nervously, "Looking for something. It's not important." He shut the drawer and smiled. "Ok now where's the wine?" Araviniel stepped across the room and eyed him suspiciously. He just smiled.  
  
With a shake of her head she smiled back and walked into the living room again. He sat down across from her and leaned over picking up the crystal glass. Araviniel sat down and took her glass from the table. Tatharion seemed odd to her. He was fidgeting a little and he was constantly looking back into the room. She shook her head and downed the wine with one gulp.  
  
Tatharion stopped and looked at her with wide eyes. She grinned. "What? You've never seen a girl drink before?" He fixed his face to a neutral expression and said a little sternly, "That is not drinking. That's a sure way of getting drunk." She shrugged and poured herself another glass. "Maybe that's exactly what I want." She leaned her head back and finished off her second glass.  
  
Tatharion got up and took her glass. With a mock motherly tone he said, "That's enough young lady. You have had quite enough of this." He straitened his face and asked, "By the way do you have any idea what kind of wine this is?" She looked down at the bottle before smiling and looking back to him and shrugging her shoulders. "Not a clue dearest." He smiled back at her and shook his head. "This wine is from Mirkwood, It's the strongest around."  
  
She looked back and the bottle, shocked. "Well...um..." Then with a small smile she snatched the glass from his hand and poured herself another glass. "In that case," Tatharion knew she was somewhat drunk already. "Here's to the Prince Legolas and his kingdom of Mirkwood!" She drank the glass and stood up a bit wobbly. She shook her head and rubbed her temple.  
  
Tatharion had seen her drunk only once before. It was after a strong beating from Cúdir. She had come to his talon half drunk in only her nightgown. She had numerous cuts and scrapes down her back and stomach and the blood came through the soft, silky materiel. She had fallen into his arms and complained of a headache. While he went into the other room to find her something else to wear she took out the wine and drank the whole bottle. When he came out of the room she was asleep on the chair.  
  
Araviniel swayed and grabbed onto the chair to steady herself. Tatharion shook his head and bent down. He put his arm under her knees and with his other arm he supported her back. He lifted her up and took her into the bedroom. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her face into its base. He sighed and said sadly, "You have to stop this Araviniel. It's not going to help any, running from your problems. You have to face them someday. If you run you'll just have more to deal with when you decide to turn around and face them.  
  
She grunted and mumbled something about him being the 'serious no-play-only- work' type. Tatharion stepped up to the bed and laid her down gently. She looked up at him and then said with a silly drunk grin on her face, "You know you look kindda like Legolas. Only he has blue eyes, all the time. He's a little bit aggravating though. He told me once that dreams pass just like the night and day is always right around the corner. I hope you aren't a dream. I don't think I could live without you."  
  
Tatharion shook his head and shifted her so she was under the covers. "Don't worry my love. I'll always be here when you wake up. I'll never leave your side." Then he smiled. "Now do me a favor and don't think, just sleep. You'll have one heck of a headache when you wake up." She huffed and closed her eyes.  
  
Tatharion shook his head and left the room. He silently closed the door behind him and went out to the balcony. The sun was casting pink and orange glows at the sky and the moon was in sight over to the east. Twilight. He sighed and leaned over the balcony rail. This was Araviniel's favorite time of the day. Birds were settling in for the night and the stars were peeking out from under day's bright light.  
  
He took a deep breath and thought of the first time he had met Araviniel. flashback  
  
Tatharion grumbled as he walked through the forest. His father INSISTED on him befriending the boring young she-elf and he HAD to comply. He kicked a stone with his foot and said under his breath, "Good for nothing wallflower"  
  
As he approached the small river that ran through the forest he knew he would find the girl sitting there with a book. He and his friends had picked on her dozens of times before. She had always just smiled and said softly, "Do as you wish but you will find no tears here. If you are looking for some one to cry you might try the river." They gave up and went off to find some one more fun to tease.  
  
Years had gone by since those times and he had grown into a "Mature he- elf". But soon enough he would find that Araviniel would show him how immature he was. The cruelty of Cúdir hadn't started yet and they would enjoy many years before she would come crying to him.  
  
As he approached he found the "young she-elf" sitting by the river with her back against the tree. She was much different now. Her hair was very long and shone in tones of yellow and red. Her sea green eyes were full of passion and energy that filled him with curiosity. She delicately turned the page and began to read. Her mouth moved now and then with silent words and she tucked a piece of red hair behind her pointed ear.  
  
He went up to her but before he could say anything she spoke with her eyes still moving back and forth on the page, "Hello Tatharion. I'm a bit busy right now and I don't have time for your boyish attempts to humiliate me. Where are your friends?" she looked around slowly. "They are missing out on the fun today?" He just stood there and his cheeks turned red with embarrassment. "I didn't come to make fun of you Araviniel. I came to ask your forgiveness and I wanted to know if you would like to come to the celebration tonight."  
  
Araviniel looked at him and was about to tell him that the trick wouldn't work when she saw true interest in his eyes. "Maybe." She said. He sighed and asked softly, "Please Araviniel..." She looked back to her book and sighed, "Alright, you can come pick me up around sunset." He smiled and left her there. As he left he realized that the interest had grown. He said under his breath as he walked away, "She sure changed." Then to his surprise she called back to him, "Thank you." He smiled and headed back to his talon.  
  
End flashback.  
  
Tatharion sighed and backed away from the rail. The sun has set and the moon was rising. The night chill was getting to him. He brought up the ladder and shut the door that led out to the talon. He looked around the inside of the talon and decided to sleep in his bed. There was no where else but the floor and he had slept in the same bed with Araviniel more then once. They had something, both of them, they had complete trust. She wouldn't even worry about changing in the same room with him, not like they made it a habit.  
  
He took off his tunic and grabbed a pair of loose fitting white pants from his dresser draw. He put them on and stretched, slipping into bed. Araviniel automatically withdrew and shuddered. He sighed and realized it had become natural for her to retreat when she felt someone next to her. Cúdir was the cause of that.  
  
Tatharion slid next to her and whispered into her ear, "It's alright Araviniel. Sleep now, you are safe with me." She relaxed and curled against his strong muscled chest. He put his arm around her waist and pressed his cheek to her neck before falling asleep. 


	10. Trial

The power of Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything of J.R.R. Tolkien's.  
  
MUST READ BELOW AN: I need to say something. First of all this story is not about Araviniel finding the perfect man (or elf) and sailing away into the sunset in her true love's arms. This story is about Araviniel learning to survive on her own, by being taught to believe in herself. The people in this story are those who will give her strength and teach her how to love. For those of you who have seen the Titanic, Araviniel is much like Rose afraid to let go and be herself. Tatharion is like Jack, teaching her how to be herself and not to give in to her obligations. So that she doesn't give up on herself and become what other want her to be but instead what she wants to be. Legolas doesn't fit into the PERFECT guy role in this story. Unlike how others want to portray him, here his faults will be pointed out. Legolas is not perfect and all problems cannot be solved by kisses and hugs. I have been able to write Araviniel's story because it is my own (Without the whole princess thing and being kidnapped.) I myself have dealt with Cúdir in many ways, although that may not be his name. I am bothered by all the stories where Legolas fixes everything by offering love. Love does not move mountains and only that kind of love can be found in dreams and hopes. It isn't that simple. Just keep in mind that Legolas is still my hero but he has his own faults as well. Sorry that was so long but once I type down a thought things get away with me. (That's kinda how this story happened ;) LOVE YA-P.J.   
  
Chapter 10: Trial  
  
Tatharion groaned and snuggled farther under the covers. The sun was glaring through the one window in his bedroom. Suddenly a hand flew across his face and whacked him on the jaw. He sat up with a start and looked down next to him on the bed. Araviniel had a smile on her face, but other then that she appeared to be asleep. He rubbed his jaw and smiled.  
  
He bent across her and tickled her. Araviniel's eyes flew open and she laughed saying, "Ok, Ok, stop!" He laughed, "HA, got you!" She sat up on her elbows and then groaned and fell back to the bed. "OH MY HEAD!" Tatharion's smile grew. "That's what you get for drinking Mirkwood ale."  
  
Tatharion threw the blankets off his legs and jumped out of bed. He went into the kitchen and after searching for a few minutes he found a bottle of clear liquid. He smiled and shook his head. He walked back into the bedroom and stared at Araviniel how was desperately trying to bury her head in the pillow. He said in a healer-like tone, "Here, drink this and don't move around too much or it will get worse. Your headache will be gone in a matter of minutes if you drink only a little of this."  
  
She sat up and grabbed the bottle greedily. She drank about a cup full and then made a horrible face and said, disgusted, "THAT'S HORRIBLE! That has to be the most wretched thing I have ever tasted!"  
  
Tatharion smiled and took the bottle, placing it on the white wooden dresser, while Araviniel continued to complain about the horrible stuff. After five minutes he broke into her complaints and said matter-of-fact, "Your headache is gone." She stopped and paused a minute. A smile spread across her lips and she exclaimed, "That has to be the best stuff I have ever had."  
  
Tatharion turned around and grinned at her while he folded his arms. He laughed and said, "I really do love you Araviniel." She sighed and fell back into the pillows. "I love you too Tatharion, truly and deeply." He smiled and walked over to sit on the bed.  
  
Araviniel scooted over to him and put her head in his lap. Tatharion looked out the window while he absentmindedly stroked her hair. "You have to get ready soon." Araviniel looked up at him curiously. "For what?" He looked back down at her and said sadly, "The trial." Araviniel sighed and snuggled closer into him. "When does it start?" He looked back out the window and sighed. "It should begin in about an hour."  
  
Araviniel closed her eyes and breathed, "In an hour." Tatharion shook himself out of a trance and looked back down at her and smiled. "Come on Araviniel let's get you something to wear." She got up and grabbed a robe from his closet. Tatharion got dressed as she went into the bathroom to wash up. When she got out she was wearing only the robe.  
  
They walked to her talon which was only about five minutes away from his. When they had climbed up the ladder and went inside Araviniel went to her room to get dressed. Tatharion looked around the talon. It was smaller then his but was much more beautiful. Araviniel had done the entire inside herself. It was painted in her favorite color, yellow, and had many different stone sculptures of moons and suns. There were many windows and three balconies, one in her room, one on the outside of the living room, and one in Cúdir's room. The floor was stained a yellow white and the living room held a couch and two chairs all with a golden yellow fabric.  
  
Araviniel came out of her room and Tatharion just stood there looking at her. She was breathtaking. Her hair was done in random twists around her head and she was wearing a scarlet red dress, the color of blood. She had light red lace up boots that went up to her knees. She was looking down at the floor and sighed deeply.  
  
Tatharion shook his head and walked over to her. He put his arms around her shoulders, resting his forehead against hers and inhaled her scent; roses and lilacs. He gave her an encouraging squeeze and then said softly, "You don't have to do this alone you know. Don't push me away." She looked up into his eyes tearfully. "I don't want you to have to go through all this. You don't deserve to always have to come and rescue me. I'm not helpless."  
  
He smiled and said seriously, "Believe me, that I know. But I love you Araviniel and I love being around you. This isn't a job, this is what I want to do. I never want to leave you. I can't live without you. You're like a drug, I'm addicted to you." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead whispering, "I'm never going to leave you whether you want me to or not. We're stuck together, you and me, we're best friends for life and lovers until death."  
  
Araviniel gave a small smile and rested her head on his shoulder. "How long did it take you to get here? I mean from Mirkwood." He asked. She thought a minute and said, "Four days." He shook his head and said slowly, "I found this note attached to a rose by your bed." He pulled out the small folded white piece of paper and handed it to her. She broke away from him and took the note. As she read it Tatharion could see the look of anger and determination come into her eyes.  
  
"By the Valar I swear he will not live." Tatharion looked at her oddly, "What are you saying?" She looked into his eyes and said angrily, "By my own hand may it be that he falls in his own blood. I will kill him myself!" Tatharion took her shoulders and said earnestly, "Listen to me! Do you want to meet the same fate of your mother? He already has received his sentence. You are not a murderer Araviniel. I will not stand by and watch you ruin your life." She tore herself away from him. "RUIN MY LIFE!? What isn't already ruined about it? I will not stand by and watch him do as he pleases when he should be dead!"  
  
Tatharion shook his head and headed toward the ladder. "I'll meet you at the trial. Don't do anything stupid." Araviniel glanced at him as he descended down the ladder. He had never done anything like that before. "Tatharion!" He paused and lifted his head to look at her questioning face. "Forgive me." His expression softened and he said, "There is nothing to forgive. Please be careful. I will meet you at the front gate." She nodded and gave him a small smile.  
  
After he left she stepped into the living room and reached for a small knife under the couch cushion. She pulled it out and slid it into her boot. The hilt was peeking out at the top for easy access. She sighed and was about to head out when she heard something metal bang in the kitchen. She withdrew her knife and flattened herself against the wall. She sneaked around the wall and peered into the kitchen.  
  
There on his hands and knees was her childhood tormentor Elfingarion. She cringed with momentary hatred and carefully snuck behind him. He was rooting through one of her blue satin boxes that kept all her childhood treasures. One minute she was behind him and the next she had pinned him on the ground with her knife held dangerously close to his neck. "What are you doing here?!" He took a deep breath and said carefully so as not to place anymore pressure on his neck. "Your father took something from me, a ring. It was for Rolosiel. It was her engagement ring. My brother found it and gambled with it. Your father won it fare and square but I need it very badly. Please..."  
  
Araviniel sighed and got off him. He stood up and brushed off his tunic. He stopped to admire her and said, "Well don't you look pretty!" She brushed off the comment and said, "Come with me." She led him into Cúdir's room and refused to look at the bed as she entered the room. She went right over to his brown wooden dresser and took a small box off the top. She sifted through it and then brought forth a diamond and emerald ring with a Mithril band. "Is this it?"  
  
He turned from where he was looking around the room and his eyes lit up. "YES! Thank you so much Thaurril." She grunted and yelled, "Get out of here! Now!" He had always called her that. It meant Female, Disgusting Shine. She had only cried twice as a child and both times it had been over her mother. His torment never bothered her until her mother died. She couldn't snuggle into her mother's lap and be comforted now.  
  
He left and she stole a quick glance at the bed. It was a place of torment and a reminder of the one who had slept there. She quickly left the room and shut the door behind her. As she left the talon she made a promise. "No matter what happens," she whispered, "I will never give in again. I'm going to fight this time." She shifted and jumped the rest of the way down.  
  
When she arrived at the gates of the outside court she paused and took a deep breath. She searched around and finally spotted Tatharion by the right gate talking to a she-elf who at this time was batting her eyelashes and trying to get his attention. Araviniel sighed and walked over to the most uncomfortable Tatharion and his stalker. She stood in front of the girl and gave her a small smile. Araviniel pulled out her knife and pointed it at her saying sweetly, "He's taken." The she-elf backed away slowly before giving Araviniel a death glare and heading over to another unsuspecting victim.  
  
Tatharion looked at her and smirked saying, "Why on Arda do you have to drive away all the fun?" She looked at him oddly before saying as smooth as butter, "Watch it or your next." She waved the knife in front of his face and smiled. He put his hands in front of him and backed up a few steps. "Whoa, easy girl." She smiled sweetly and took his arm. With a big sigh she said more seriously, "It's time." He nodded and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and they walked inside the troll-size gates.  
  
As they stepped in Araviniel's eyes locked with those of Cúdir Bowman's. He was standing, with his hands tied and two guards on his right and left sides on a dais. In the center of the platform sat the King and Queen of Lothlorien. Cúdir smiled at her and it sent shivers down her spine. It was as if he had won. 'NO, he didn't win. He's the one about to be locked up forever.' She scolded. Even her words lent no comfort. As she walked into the crowd with Tatharion by her side she unconsciously moved closer to him.  
  
Cúdir stared at her in the most disturbing way she could imagine. To someone else the face might appear like nothing out of the ordinary but to Araviniel it appeared as if he was challenging her to walk one more step. The words seeped into her head and she could hear him whisper, "Happy now are you? It won't last. I will come back for you. You are mine forever and nothing you can do can keep me away from you. Not even your precious Tatharion can keep you away from me. I wasn't finished with you and one day I'll come back to take the rest of you. You're nothing." The words were said in a flat unemotional tone yet somehow they were like sharp glass slicing through her skin. She stopped and stood there rigged. Her mouth went dry and she began to tremble. Deep inside her something stirred. Her heart clenched like a fist and despair ran through her blood, seeping into her bones.  
  
Tatharion looked oddly down at Araviniel who looked as if she had seen a ghost. He followed her eyes and looked to see Cúdir standing there smiling at her. He made a face of disgust and stood in front of her, blocking her view.  
  
Araviniel was cut off from the sight by a kind and gentle face. Her body relaxed suddenly and slowly she let go of a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She closed her eyes and calmed her nerves. Then she became aware of the fact that Tatharion was trying to get her to talk to him. "Araviniel? Are you ok? Please say SOMETHING." She forced a smile and nodded saying, "I think so..." He bent down so that he was eye to eye with her and said slowly and calmly, "This is it. After today all this will be over." She opened her eyes slowly and a single tear ran down her cheek. "It's never over." He shook his head and lifted her chin a little. "Keep your chin up and look at the sky."  
  
She looked up and saw a bright light blue sky and fluffy white clouds. Tatharion nodded and continued, "Now do you see those clouds?" She nodded. "They are constantly changing but after they pass and night falls you can see the stars. They never change. When the sun rises again new clouds fill the sky, sometimes there aren't any at all. Every day is different. Every cloud is different. All these people here are like the clouds. Cúdir is like a cloud and soon he will pass with the night sky. Even though sometimes you can't see the stars they are there. The stars are like me, your grandparents your mother, your father, and your brother. You may not be able to see your brother, father and your mother but they are still there. You can always find me Araviniel."  
  
Araviniel looked thoughtfully at the sky and nodded. She looked back down to his face and whispered, "I love you." He smiled. "I know." Then he kissed her deeply on the lips and led her back into the crowd. As they found seats in front, the trial began.  
  
The Lady Galadriel told all of the crimes done to Araviniel but Araviniel herself was not listening. As the case was presented before the public Araviniel slipped away. She could still hear the lady's voice ring out through the outdoor courtyard and tell of the lost Princess and how the man before her kept the princess' birthright from her. But Araviniel could not hear Galadriel's voice after that. She had snuck past the guards and passed through the gate unnoticed. Her heart was heavy and her soul ached. As she walked she sped up her pace. Soon she was running. The air flew by her face and lifted her spirits. She smiled sadly and kept running.  
  
Araviniel dove into the forest and headed to the pool. She did not cry now for she had no tears left. As she tore through the leaves and trees she laughed. It wasn't the laugh of a small child picking flowers and giggling under the sun. Few of you will know this laugh. It was a sad sound. A sound of someone so hurt and torn that they had nothing else to be sad about, a sound of someone who had reached the point where nothing else could hurt. She ran on till she got to the pool of nightmares, which she decided to call it, and knelt before it. "Come on..." she mumbled.  
  
The pool swirled and she nodded saying, "That's it. Show me his death!" The pool then stilled and showed the death of Tatharion. She wasn't looking at the sorrow she was looking at the surroundings. The trees in the picture were not Lothlorien trees. They were similar to those of Mirkwood. There was no Cúdir in the pool and she wondered if that was just in a dream. The ground she was keeling on in the picture was soft and green with grass. There was no sun. The sun was blocked by thick trees. She stood up quickly and said to herself, "Mirkwood!" With a deep breath she turned around and headed home.  
  
As she walked through the forest she cleared her mind. The birds flew through the branches and followed her as she walked. The birds were singing to her as she went along and she decided to join them.  
  
She lifted her head, stole a glace at the sky, and sang in her clear soft voice; "Call me oh green waves! Call my name oh blue sea. Make me fly over water. Let me see! Bring me to white shores and sun kissed sand. Take me away, away from long trodden land. I want to sail on ships of grey do not take others yet bid me stay. Call me oh green waves. Call me blue sea! Sail me over on thee. Allow me to pass and touch tousled waves. Away from the suffering for all of my days."  
  
She had come to her talon and started her climb. She only had one thing on her mind. When she got inside she grabbed a book on the table with a worn purple cover. She took the book and left the talon. She climbed down the rope ladder and headed off to her favorite place to read. She sat down with her back to the tree and opened up to the last place she had marked. While taking out the now withered flower that marked her place, she began to read. The breeze ruffled her hair and the words on the page seemed so much less interesting then the last time she read them.  
  
Elsewhere  
  
Deep in Lothlorien stood a tall he-elf dressed in a white tunic. He was here on a mission, to find his daughter. His robs flapped against his legs as the wind stirred, next to the tall elf stood a white horse, with a flowing mane, by the name of Rofaen. The horse's name meant exactly what he was; white horse. The horse neighed exuberantly and paced in the soft grass impatiently With a small laugh the elf placed his hand on Rofaen's muzzle saying, "Don't worry good friend, we will go soon."  
  
The elf's features were soft and told of much experience and kindness. He had endured much and had seen almost all there was to see. This elf had walked with the Valar and was sent back from Valinor by their command. He had come with comfort and wisdom for his daughter. There was only one problem he faced; he had no idea where she was. This mission would be harder then he thought...  
  
Araviniel  
  
Araviniel got up slowly. The book fell from her lap but she didn't seem to notice. She had heard a noise in the trees around her. 'Blast you Araviniel! Where on Arda is your bow?' she yelled at herself. Then whatever is was leaped through the trees and landed in front of her. She gasped and fell down. It was a white stag. His antlers were huge and his hooves were sharp. Even though he could have sliced her with his powerful antlers he stood there and cocked his head to one side. He watched her for a minute and then he slowly bent his long legs and lay down next to her on the grass. She stared cautiously at him before slowly crawling over to him and sitting down beside him. He huffed contentedly, laying his head down and closing his eyes gently.  
  
Araviniel stared in wonder at the mighty beast that lay down in the grass alongside her. She smiled and rested against the tree. 'I really miss you Momma.' She said to herself. 'Nothing is the same without you. I will see you one day though, you promised.' "When the moon meets the sun, dearest, when the stars smile and the rain laughs. It won't happen soon, my dear, but when it does you shall know I am with you, always." The voice was hers but the words rang in the trees like magic. "When that happens, Momma, then I will know you are with me always. I will know. When the moon meets the sun, I will know." 


	11. A Ring and A promise

  
  
The Power of Love  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything of J.R.R. Tolkiens.  
  
Author's note: Hey everyone! I would just like to say that this story is a three part story(kind of like The Lord of the Rings). So there will be three of these and they shall be called...Dun da da Dun....The Power of Love, The Promise of Love, and The Bonds of Love. Thanks all-Love P.J.  
  
Chapter 11: A Ring and a Promise  
  
Araviniel sighed and closed her eyes. The breeze weaved through her hair. The white stag still lay next to her but the sun had set and in the moonlight he shone silver. She was glad Tatharion didn't come looking for her. He knew she didn't want any company now, even though the deer next to her was like company.  
  
Her back was sore from leaning against the tree and the ground was cold under her palms as they fingered the grass. She sighed again and leaned forward, slowly lying down on the grass. She lifted her eyes toward the moon and studied the shadows that flanked its silent glow. She didn't want to go back. She didn't want to sleep up high and smile as her world fell apart. She wanted to sleep out here where she could see the moon and watch the wind stir the leaves on the trees. She wanted to be free of Lothlorien and the way things were. She didn't want to live as a princess and always have to perform instead of being herself. She wanted to fly.  
  
Araviniel lifted her hands strait up toward the sky and whispered, "Take me Manwe. Take me away from here and show me freedom." She heard footsteps and stood up quickly. The stag leaped up and stood in front of her protectively. "But you are free Araviniel. You can do whatever you want." She knew that voice. It came from up above.  
  
Araviniel raised her head up to the trees as a catlike figure jumped down to stand in front of her. "Legolas..." she breathed. He smiled and then whispered to the stag, "Avobrestannech, Pen-iaur, El na mellyn." (Don't worry, ancient one, you are with friends.) The stag huffed and stamped his foot before leaping back into the trees.  
  
Legolas smiled and said, "I couldn't stop thinking about you..." Araviniel smiled and then said sarcastically, "Are you sure you didn't come back for your horse?" His laughter rang out through the trees and he said, "No, I didn't come back for my horse. He is yours now." Araviniel smiled and sighed She looked back to the moon and whispered, "Did you come alone?" He nodded and put his hand on her shoulder. "What troubles you Sun's gift."  
  
Araviniel looked into his eyes. "Sun's gift?" He looked up into the sky saying, "You are my sunshine. You make me believe there is hope and I only wish you have that feeling too so I came back to give you this." He reached inside his tunic and brought forth a sun shaped charm that hung on a glistening gold chain. It was glowing just as if the sun had bent down and kissed the charm with its own blessed light. She reached out and took the chain from him. Her fingers brushed against the skin of his hand and she shuddered. Taking the chain and putting it around her neck she said quietly, "Thank you Legolas. It is truly the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."  
  
Legolas brushed her cheek with his palm and said slowly, "I think I lo...." Araviniel cut him off by putting her finger on his lips, "No Legolas. Please don't say it. I can't bear to hear you say it. I can never return your feelings, I just..." She turned around and closed her eyes tightly so as not to let any tears fall. She could feel the hurt emotion emitting from his soul as he stood unmoving behind her. "I love Tatharion."  
  
Legolas nodded and began to walk away before he stopped and turned around asking, "Will you grant me one wish?" She turned around and saw the almost invisible tears that graced his face. "I will." He walked forward and put his arms around her waist. "Give me one kiss to remember your sweet face by, and promise you will never forget me." She looked shocked for a moment and then looking into his ice blue eyes she nodded.  
  
Legolas pulled her closer and dipped his head down until they were eye to eye. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips lightly to hers in a rose petal kiss. She sighed and opened her eyes for a moment. His eyes were shut tight; he was memorizing every second and feeling. Time stopped. She clenched her eyes shut again and deepened the kiss. New tears ran down his cheeks.  
  
"Araviniel?!" A voice called through the woods. It was Tatharion. Araviniel jerked away from Legolas and stared into his sad eyes. She backed away and shivered in the night cold. He stared into her eyes and for a moment she saw utter pain. She cringed and wrapped her arms around her waist. He nodded a goodbye and then sprinted to the nearest tree where he disappeared.  
  
Tatharion emerged from the trees and stood behind her. He wrapped a shawl over her shoulders and looked up to the trees where she had fixed her gaze. "What is it?" She just shook her head. She couldn't speak. Araviniel turned around and closed her eyes. She could still see those ice blue gems filled with tears and pain and sadness. She opened her eyes and looked into Tatharion's. He smiled at her and brushed her cheek with his hand.  
  
He noticed the sun and chain on her neck and looked at it for a moment. "Who gave you that Araviniel?" She looked down at the charm that somehow wasn't as bright without Legolas. She thought for a moment and then smiled saying, "Some one who loves a dream." He looked at her oddly and then said, "Fine, speak in riddles if you wish but it's cold out here and you should be inside. She nodded as he led her away.  
  
Tatharion was talking the whole time but she wasn't listening. Her thoughts were centered on the incredible kiss she just experienced. She shook her head, stopped walking, and interrupted Tatharion saying, "If you had one wish, what would it be?" Tatharion stopped and looked back at her grinning. He was used to her popping questions like this out of the blue. "If I had one wish it would be that we could get married and live happily ever after."  
  
Araviniel's head shot up and she starred into his eyes. He walked over to her and smiled saying, "Is that so hard to believe?" She shook her head. He smiled and then took her hand saying, "Come on now and let's get back home." She nodded and then yawned. He laughed and then picked her up bride- style. She giggled and buried her face into his neck. She was fast asleep in minutes.  
  
A pair of ice blue eyes watched in sadness as Tatharion walked away with the one person who made him feel alive. He sighed and leaned back on the branch. Closing his eyes Legolas imagined the kiss he had just shared with Araviniel. His world was slowly falling apart. He knew he wouldn't last without this girl.  
  
Flashback  
  
Legolas sighed and slowly rose from his bed. He stretched and walked over to the bathroom. He splashed some cold water on his face and patted it dry with a clean white towel. Then he ambled over to his dresser and took out a fresh new green tunic. He pulled it over his bare chest and then took out some leggings, pulled them on and sat on his bed. He combed through his hair and put it up in the usual three braids  
  
He was almost ready when a small and timid knock was heard on his bedroom door. 'Well that can't be Alphril.' He thought, 'She would have broken down the door if she wanted to get in.' he smiled and walked over to the door and swung it open, expecting a servant. Instead he was shocked to find Araviniel standing in front of him.  
  
She was dressed in a clinging yellow dress with very long sleeves. Her hair was done up in one simple braid with two small butterfly jewel pins in it. She had a small grin on her face and tilted her head, as if seeing what he would do. He smiled and bowed saying, "Lady Araviniel, it is such a pleasure to see you this morning." She smiled and said, "Well it's about time your sister let me out of that pen! And please call me Avin."  
  
Legolas straitened and waved his arm inside his room saying, "Come on in while I finish. Then I'll take you down to the dining hall." She looked unsure for a moment before following him into the room. He went over to his closet and took out his boots and a small knife. Araviniel looked around the room for a few minutes before her eyes finally rested on the bed. He hadn't made it yet and the covers were strewn over the edges. A thought passed in her mind and she blushed.  
  
Araviniel quickly turned away and stared at the three bows above his bed. She smiled slyly and said, "Do you use those?" Legolas looked up from his feet where he was slipping the knife in his boot and answered, "Yes. They were a gift to me from a friend in Lothlorien." She nodded and said, "Would you mind if you could show me to the archery fields today?" He smiled saying, "Of course not. I would be happy to show you the fields and maybe even show you how to use one of those." He winked at her and she covered her mischievous smile and said, "Thank you."  
  
End Flashback  
  
Legolas smiled at the memory and then looked back down to the ground below. Tatharion and Araviniel were gone and he decided to head back to the stables where he had left his horse. He would go to the palace since Haldir had already told him that the Lady expected him. 'It's very strange how she knows those things' he thought.  
  
Tatharion carried Araviniel to his talon where he woke her up and led her up the ladder.  
  
Once they were at the top he said, "I moved all your clothes here and there is another bed in the living room for you." Araviniel smiled and spun around in a circle with her hands to the sky. "So I guess this is my new home?" He smiled and grabbed her waist as she spun, joining her. Araviniel put her arms around his neck as they stopped. "Yes, if you wish it my Lady." She giggled and leaned in for a kiss. He obliged her and all memories of Legolas faded from her mind.  
  
He leaned back away from her and asked, "Would you like to see something?" She raised her eyebrows and said hesitantly, "What is it?" He smiled mischievously and took her hand. "Come with me." He pulled her over to the balcony and said softly, "Close your eyes." She paused for a minute. "Trust me, close your eyes." She closed them and took a deep breath. "Now stay here, I'll be right back ok?" She nodded and he placed her hands on the railing. "Stay here." He repeated.  
  
She smiled and waited patiently. It wasn't long before Tatharion's hands covered her own and he stood behind her. "Turn around." He whispered. She turned so that she was standing right against his chest. He backed up a little and then she heard brushing on the ground. He took her hands and sat her down on a blanket. "Open your eyes." She opened her eyes to find him kneeling in front of her with a ring in between his fingers. She gasped. "Araviniel, Daughter of the new dawn, will you make me whole by becoming my love forever and being my wife?"  
  
Araviniel closed her eyes as tears slid down her face. Ever since she had met Tatharion she had wished to be with him forever but she never dreamed he would feel the same. She had always wanted to live happily ever after but she thought herself not good enough for anyone. She loved him more than the sun and the stars. Could this be true? Yet here he was, keeling before her, asking her to bind herself to him. What could she say? She had always dreamed of this. Did he even have to ask her?  
  
"Oh Tatharion, I love you more then anything. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, yes I will marry you." He smiled and slid the ring on her finger. It had a gold band and a clear diamond shaped like a star. She wiped away her tears as he pulled her into his arms. She snuggled her head underneath his chin. "I love you." he whispered. She lightly kissed his neck and smiled saying softly, "I love you too."  
  
Tatharion stroked her hair with the back of his hand and breathed in her scent. This was it. Now they could finally start over, brand new. Araviniel stirred and sat up in front of him. "Are you sure about this?" Araviniel knew what she was doing. She had dreamed of this forever, but maybe he hadn't. But then why would he propose to her? He loves her right? Why was she so nervous?  
  
Tatharion looked at her oddly before answering her. "I'm sure. If you're not then that's ok, we could always wait..." She cut him off, "I don't want to wait, but I have to know if you're sure this is what you want to do. There are so many others out there; I'm not your only choice." He shook his head. "You're the only one for me I knew that a long time ago." She smiled tiredly then she tucked her legs under herself and lay against his chest.  
  
Lifting her eyes towards the heavens she watched the stars in silence. Araviniel could have sworn she saw them smile down on her.  
  
"When the moon meets the sun, dearest, when the stars smile and the rain laughs. It won't happen soon, my dear, but when it does you shall know I am with you always."  
  
Araviniel sighed and closed her eyes. The moon cast silver rays on the two elves sitting on their balcony way far off in Lothlorien. As they closed their eyes the stars rejoiced in the promise they had made beneath them.  
  
Lothlorien Palace  
  
Lady Galadriel stared in frustration out into the night. Her husband came up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "What troubles you?" The lady shook her head and said hesitantly, "She is clouded by some darkness." Her husband said nothing as he waited for her to finish. "I am deeply disturbed about our granddaughter. There are greater forces at work here, I have felt them. How else could you explain that I could not see her pain, her kidnappers, and her uncle's abuse?"  
  
Celeborn shook his head. "Cúdir was very high in command as a warden. He let the intruders into our border. How you could not see this, I do not know, but I do know that if evil forces are at work here then they must be after Araviniel's right to the throne. Her hidden power has not yet been revealed to her but when you do tell her of it she could be led astray. The enemy is growing and we must force her to believe in herself before it is too late."  
  
Galadriel shook her head and wandered out father to the edge of the balcony. "We can not force her Celeborn. I will tell her of her new found power in the morning. In the meantime I must see that Legolas is safely in his own room. He may be only a young elf but he is very high strung and I have no doubt that he will try to persuade Araviniel to return to Mirkwood with him"  
  
Celeborn grabbed Galadriel's wrist as she was about to leave. "The prince is here?" She grinned. "Yes, he has been snooping about for some time now." "What of Tatharion? I thought he held our granddaughter's heart." Galadriel nodded. "He does, he does."  
  
Tatharion's Talon Tatharion shifted and lay down on the blanket. Araviniel curled up next to him in a fetal position with her head on his chest. He sighed and slowly closed his eyes. All was right now; he loved this elleth next to him and now he could show it to her without boundaries. Life was about to change and he loved every minute it. 


	12. Trust

The Power of Love

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of J.R.R. Tolkiens.

Author's note: I received a very nice and uplifting review a while ago along with two MEAN reviews this week and I just HAVE to address them.

Carcilwen Thorned-Rose: I'm sorry you don't like this story but that just isn't my problem. If I changed for every person that didn't like something there wouldn't be much of a story here now would there? Please don't send in your nasty stuff. It only goes to the recycle bin anyway.

Gothmog the Balrog (): Um, Did I tell you to read this? No. I don't hold a high opinion of myself but a lot of people say this story is good. I didn't force you to read all 11 chapters, if you didn't like it, pray tell, why did you keep reading? Please spare me your criticism. If you don't like my story don't review.

CourtneyNKay: Thank you so much for your sweet review. I need lots of those long nice ones. When I get a mean review I just can't help but feel terrible

Chapter 12: Trust

Araviniel was roused by a small pecking sound. She opened her eyes to find a small pair of bird feet resting on Tatharion's chest. She suppressed a giggle as the small blue bird walked over to him and started to peck his chin. Tatharion groaned and put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Araviniel watched the small bird fluff up his feathers and pursue Tatharion's chin. She giggled out loud this time.

Tatharion woke with a start and was met with the small black, round eyes of a bird. He looked at it in amazement before remembering he was outside. "Shoo!" He yelled at the bird and with a protesting squawk it leaped into the air, spread its wings and flew to the nearest branch.

Araviniel closed her eyes and breathed deeply. They were engaged. Her dreams had come true. She couldn't love anyone else more deeply then she loved this elf lying beside her. A soft sigh caught her attention and she opened her eyes. Tatharion was staring at the sky. His eyes were dark blue and his face showed worry.

Araviniel propped herself up on her elbow, resting her hand on his chest and said, "What is it?" Tatharion looked back at her concerned face and tried to mask the worry that shone clearly through his eyes. "Nothing my love. The day is new and the morning sun rises. Would you like some tea?" She scowled at him and said quickly, "Don't even try it Tatharion. If you really love me you're going to have to be completely honest."

He sighed and turned on his side so he faced her. "I have tried to hold this off as long as possible must you must know sooner or later." Araviniel sat up. What could this possibly be about? He sat up next to her and took her hand saying, "They are calling for more troops. Orc are everywhere. Soon we shall be overrun and there will be nothing left of Lothlorien but burnt ashes. I must help. They need all the elven troops they can get."

Araviniel looked up to the sky. Her eyes fell into a vision and her heart beat faster as she relived her nightmare. Blood, so much blood, Tatharion's blood mingled with her tears. _"No!" _She yelled. She rose quickly and went into the talon. Tatharion rose to follow her and walked quickly to his bedroom. He was about to step foot into his room when the door slammed in his face. "Araviniel!" He sighed and banged on the door. "Let me in! Come on Arvin! Please..." He sank to the floor and placed his head into his hands.

Araviniel stormed into the room and went straight to the closet, ignoring all protests from Tatharion. She pulled out her favorite outfit and threw it on the bed. It was a mint green dress that came to her knees. She also threw a pair of tight fitting dark green pants onto the bed next to it. Grabbing her only pair of long brown riding boots she got dressed. Araviniel laced up the boots and grabbed a sword from above Tatharion's bed and strapped it over her shoulder. Lastly she took two small knives and placed them into her boots.

Araviniel stormed out of the bedroom, nearly slamming Tatharion's head with the door and left the talon. Tatharion got up quickly and ran after her. By the time he slid on a pair of boots she was down the ladder and off into the trees. He called out after her in vain. "Araviniel! Please wait!"

Araviniel knew it was a long walk to the palace but she was confident she could loose Tatharion. After all Haldir himself had taught her how to track and fight. He taught her other things too.... She smiled inwardly; if Cúdir had found _that _out things would have been a lot worse for her.

She grabbed the nearest tree branch and weaved up the tree. She calmed her breathing and closed her eyes. The foliage around her shielded her from the outside world. She smiled as she heard Tatharion beneath her. He stopped and then ran off toward the springs. Then her smile faded and she reminded herself of her mission. This was not going to work unless her grandmother didn't think she was crazy. "Oh I can just see it now." She mumbled "Hi Grandma! Tatharion's going to die and I know because I had this dream where dead people float around in a pool and I saw his face." She shook her head and rolled her eyes "That'll go over real well."

Jumping down the tree she landed soundlessly on her feet and continued her run to the palace. When she finally reached the pearl-white tree city she was exhausted. Her limbs felt weak and her mouth was dry. She persisted onward untill she came to the first guard. He bowed and said, "Princess Araviniel, your grandmother expects you." She walked calmly past him and then mumbled, "Why does that not surprise me?"

The walk to the top of the tree palace was unbearable to say the least. Of all the things in the world right now she wished to be carried to the top.

"Araviniel! OH VALAR!" The happy yell indicated for Araviniel that she was about to be squished in a hug. Two slender arms encircled her shoulders and a young, beautiful she-elf stood in front of her. "Thenindiel, Oh I'm so glad to se you. How was your trip?"

The girl was Araviniel's height, but somewhat smaller. Her hair was dark brown, a tell-tale sign that she was not from Lothlorien. Her eyes however were green. The girl was very hyper and fun loving, but had no siblings of her own and so she adopted Araviniel as her sister. They shared everything. Thenindiel was the only other person who Araviniel talked to about her uncle and her problems, the girl had an unfailing ability to cheer Araviniel up.

"Oh it was all right, Mirkwood is highly overrated. Did you hear that the prince is going to get married?" Araviniel stopped smiling. "What do you mean? I thought he wasn't interested in that sort of thing." Thenindiel looked at her oddly before laughing and saying, "Not Interested?! You silly girl! Every _male _is interested. Besides, it was an arranged marriage. They say that the prince refused to marry her until he made sure there was no one else for him. They also say he found someone, but she didn't love him. Isn't that sad?" Araviniel sat down on the stairs. 'So that's why he came after me!' she thought.

"Oh my! Araviniel! Is that an engagement ring?" she squealed. Araviniel looked down at her hand and held the ring up to the light. "Yes, yes it is..." her voice was dreamy and Thenindiel could tell she was deep in thought. "WAKE UP! You have _got _to tell me who; as if I didn't know. It's got to be my best friend Tatharion! Isn't it?" Araviniel nodded and sighed.

Just then she remembered why she was here. She shot up and gave her friend a quick hug saying, "I just remembered I have to go see my grandmother! I'll talk to you later." Thenindiel blinked and then hugged her back. "Wait, you don't know who your grandmother is!" Araviniel stopped half way into a run and called back, "Yes I do and I promise to explain later. I'm royalty!"

"Yeah and I'm Lady Galadriel herself!" Thenindiel shook her head and ran down the stairs. Time to find the husband to be!

Araviniel raced to the throne room as fast as she could. She burst through the door and nearly collided with none other than Legolas himself. He grabbed her arms in order to steady her. As soon as she could stand she yanked away from him. "I know why you're here Legolas Greenleaf! Just because _you _are forced into marriage doesn't mean you should come here and tell me you love me as a way out. I bet you were hoping that I would return your feelings so you could use me to get out of a relationship! It isn't going to happen Legolas. Do you see this! Yes, that's right, it's a ring! I'm going to marry Tatharion because he loves me and I love him. You have no right to come here!"

"He has every right to be here because I invited him." The voice was calm but firm and it made Araviniel look to the thrones. She had been so angry she hadn't even noticed her grandparents were watching her the whole time. Lord Celeborn was coming closer, he stood in front of Araviniel and raised his hand so that he could stroke her cheek. Unfortunately Araviniel, who was used to being hit, took the gesture the wrong way.

Araviniel stepped back and yelled, "Don't touch me!" A small frightened sob escaped her lips and she backed away slowly. Lord Celeborn lowered his hand and he looked at her sorrowfully. "Araviniel..."

"Get away from me!" she yelled. Celeborn shook his head but before he could say anything Legolas interrupted. "Avin?" He walked over to her but she only backed up so her back was against the wall.

Thoughts were streaming into her head. 'Two of them and one of me.' She was afraid and she didn't know why. Celeborn seemed threatening at the moment and Legolas wasn't trust worthy. What was happening? Celeborn began to walk closer and she felt trapped against the wall. Then she remembered the knives in her boots. She was about to reach for one when Lady Galadriel lifted her voice. "_Stop!_ There will be no bloodshed. Araviniel you must learn to trust us for that is why we are here; to help you learn to trust. You shall not be afraid. There is nothing to fear, we mean you no harm "

Araviniel felt the voice of Galadriel flow through her and calm her. She straightened herself and stared at the two males in front of her. Legolas finally caught on. He backed off and gave Araviniel a way out. She walked past him and went to Galadriel. "Tatharion is going to die and I fear you already know this."

Lady Galadriel nodded. "I have seen your dream." Araviniel looked at her, shocked before bursting out and saying, "Then you know why he must not go! I can't lose him." Lady Galadriel shook her head. "I can do nothing to stop a fate that the Valar have chosen." Araviniel clenched her fists. "I will not stand by while he dies!" Galadriel sighed heavily. "I know, I know..." Araviniel took a deep breath and her face softened. "I will do anything...please..."

Celeborn came up and passed her, sitting on his throne. Legolas walked up besides her and stood by her shoulder. "Anything?" The lady asked. "Do you realize what that means? Do you even know the cost of that phrase? Many have died horrible deaths from those simple words." The lady was testing Araviniel's love. But Araviniel knew that and she also knew that there was no limit to her love for Tatharion. "And I am willing to join them if it spares his life. But surely you, wise Lady, know that..."

Legolas put his hand on her shoulder and turned her toward him. "What is this dream that you speak off? Why is Tatharion in danger?" Araviniel closed her eyes and was silent. She could now see the vision whenever she wished. As the scene played before her eyes she noticed a new detail and it shook her to the bone.

Vision

Araviniel was kneeling next to Tatharion and his head was in her lap. His blood was surrounding them and slowly seeping up the cloth on her light blue dress. Arrows were imbedded into his chest and shoulders. She was crying and a solitary white rose slowly floated down into the blood. She threw her head to the sky yelling, _"NO! NO! PLAESE! YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" _

Then out of the forest came Legolas. He was dressed in a silver tunic and a bow and quiver of arrows were hung loosely on his back. He ran to her and enveloped her in a hug. Araviniel sobbed into his shoulder and whispered, "I love you." She looked down at his fingers and saw a ring. Looking at her own hand she was surprised to find a matching ring. He leaned over and picked her up. "Let's go home my love. He isn't here anymore."

End Vision

Araviniel gasped and her eyes flew open. She looked straight into Legolas's

ice blue eyes and whispered, "No..." She backed up a few steps and then fell to the floor, her knees tucked underneath her. Instantly Legolas was at her side saying, "What? What is it? Araviniel please speak to me." She shook her head and sat there silently while tears ran down her cheeks.

"Not all of your visions are true my dear." said Galadriel. She sighed and continued, "They will all be different. You will see all possible futures. Some of these have already faded with the passing of Cúdir. You must react to the visions at hand because sooner or later they will change with different events and changes." Araviniel looked up at her. "It can't be true. I don't love him. _I don't love him!"_ Lady Galadriel shook her head. "Not now, no, and who knows if you may in the future. All I know is that you cannot change destiny. Not even I could do that my dear. You have the gift of foresight and you have received this gift through me. The enemy will try to use your gift if they can but thanks to your mother no one else knows that you even exist. Only me, Celeborn, Legolas, Tatharion, Haldir, and...and your father know of your existence." Araviniel shook her head. "I won't let him die! If you are just going to sit by and watch then I'll have to do something myself!"

Araviniel headed to the door but before she could leave Lady Galadriel spoke "Araviniel, I do not know what to do my darling. I am not used to being in a situation where I can do nothing. I will try my best for him. I shall try to somehow alter his fate. Go to Haldir. Tell him that orcs are near the border and that some have already entered the forest. I need you do me a favor."

Araviniel turned around. "Anything you ask I shall do Grandmother." Galadriel smiled. "You must ride with Legolas back to Mirkwood. We need help. Lothlorien and Mirkwood aren't on the best of terms, but this is necessary. You must go in my stead and plead for help to the king." Araviniel flinched. 'Go with Legolas?' she looked at him but he seemed to find great interest in the ceiling. She sighed, "Yes Grandmother, we shall leave tonight." Galadriel nodded and Araviniel left the room.

Legolas grabbed her arm as she was about to leave. He started to say something but Araviniel interrupted him. "I know what you think of me. I am not weak. I don't need anyone; _anyone!_ I am not as helpless as you think and soon you will discover that for yourself."

Araviniel ran out of the counsel room and ran down the rest of the way into the forest. She slowed down when she reached the woods. Her hair was down and it fell in front of her eyes. She didn't care and only kept walking.

It was only after a few minutes that she felt the presence of someone following her. She slowed down a second and pretended to lace her boot. Out of the corner of her eyes she spotted an orc. He was grinning and hiding behind a tree. She watched him make a hand signal and the next thing she knew there were 10 of them plus their leader surrounding her. She was deep into the forest. 'Tatharion was right. We're overrun.' She thought.

The orcs in Mirkwood were infesting the forest and now the Guard in Lothlorien was insufficient. The March Warden didn't have enough forces to keep the entire wood safe. If they didn't have reinforcements then there was no telling what could happen. Every day there were casualties and every day they became more desperate.

Now she stood in the middle of a group of orcs. She could smell them. The stench was rancid and decayed. She took a deep breath and unsheathed her sword. 'Looks like I might get to have some fun after all' she thought with a smile. It was her smile that made the orcs uneasy. Her sword gleamed in the morning sun and she could almost feel the intensity of the moment. Adrenaline rushed through her veins. She cried out and rushed her sword dead ahead, right into the skull of the first orc.

Then they attacked. She spun around and blocked a blow, then crouched down as another swooped over her head. She drove her sword through the legs of her attacker and stabbed another with the knife from her boot. Three dead orcs now lay at her feet. She screamed out with fury and lopped off the head of another. Then the leader did something unexpected. He rushed her from behind and knocked her to the ground. Araviniel's sword flew out from her hand and she looked up to find an orc on top of her. He cackled and lifted his sword above her head. She smiled into his face. "Listen to my laughter!" she cried.

The orc scrunched up his face and then bent down low, whispering, "No, I will listen to your screams." He grabbed her hair and yanked her head up. She pursed her lips and refused to cry out. He snarled and then shoved her head back to the ground. Then Araviniel saw her moment. She kicked her back legs up to his back and sent him into a somersault over her head. She dove for her sword and ran to him. The Orc rose in time to block her attack and she screamed in rage. With a renewed spirit she thrashed and swung her sword unmercifully until she was rewarded by a half of the leader on both sides of her legs.

Araviniel turned around and faced the six that were left. She was sweating and blue-black blood ran down her sword and arms. She grinned at them and rushed forward. Blocking one strike, she somersaulted underneath another sword. She came up and impaled another orc in the stomach. Then she turned to face the two she had avoided. She walked around in a circle and said, "Had enough? Didn't think you picked someone who could fight did you? Poor unsuspecting she-elf! Hah! Maybe next time you might choose more wisely, then again, there won't be a next time! YOU DIE HERE!"

The orc snarled and lunged for her. She blocked three strokes and then cut off his arm and head. The other four circled her and closed her in. She ducked to the ground when one of them struck out and cut off his legs. She then jumped up and stabbed one in the chest and the other in the stomach. She was left with one. He was tall and powerful and his eyes showed no fear. He walked slowly around her and they circled each other. She stared at him intently, waiting for his move. She was about to rush forward and cut him in half when and arrow flew out of the trees and grazed her arm. She cried out in surprise and pain.

The orc, seeing his chance, rushed forward. Araviniel barley blocked the blow. She was breathing hard and sweat was rolling down her face. She screamed and shot forward, cutting of his head. Then to her utter disbelief and horror 16 more orcs immerged from the trees. She whimpered in desperation and clutched the sword in her hands until her knuckles turned white. She reached down and grabbed the two knives in her boots and threw them into the faces of two of her opponents. They fell to the ground and she looked on in despair as the 14 others charged forward.

She cried out in rage, despair, guilt and pain. This was it she was sure. Three orcs reached her and instantly they were sliced and impaled. The next bunch was much larger. Seven more charged her and she was swept away in the attack. She blocked and jabbed but felt her strength slowly leave her. She threw all of her remaining strength into the next attack. Her heart pounded and her mind was focused on only one thought, survival. Suddenly relief washed over her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Haldir and a band of at least 17 elves rush into the fight. She smiled and continued to fight.

Araviniel's arms were growing tired and she was covered in orc blood. Her favorite green dress and pants would never be the same. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her arm and she dropped her sword. She looked in time to see two things; number one, an orc had sliced open the skin on her arm and two, Haldir was lifting his sword right behind the orc, about to strike. She ducked as Haldir's word whizzed over her head and through the orc's. She held her arm close to her and grabbed her sword from off the ground with her other hand. Haldir glanced at her arm and yelled, "Go! Get to shelter! I'll take it from here." She shared a quick nod of understanding with him before struggling up the nearest tree.

The battle was nearly won and Araviniel watched on as Haldir slaughtered the remaining two orcs. Even though Haldir was much older then her they shared a special bond. Their friendship was strong and she was like a sister to him. He walked over to the tree and helped her down. She hung on to his neck as he carried her to a place under a tree. As he looked at her arm she winced in pain. "How bad is it Haldir?" He just kept on examining it; "Its deep." was all he said. She shook her head and huffed. "How deep." He stared up into her eyes. "You will need a lot of stitches but from what I can see I don't think there's any poison." She nodded and leaned back against the tree

"What on earth possessed you to come out here alone?" She opened her tired eyes saying, "I had to find you." Haldir looked at her oddly as he pressed a cloth tightly to the wound. Araviniel continued, "My grandmother wanted me to warn you of orcs near here and the border but I seemed to have pointed them out for you." Haldir laughed, "That you did my gwathel." (Sworn sister) She smiled and then said with urgency, "Also, I had a vision, a vision of my fiancé," she held up her left hand so that Haldir could see her ring. ", He was dying. My Grandmother has seen it as well." Haldir nodded, "You have been told then?" She sighed, "Yes. Haldir you must help me, he is in danger. I love him with everything I have and I can't bear to lose another. He will die in battle."

Haldir wrapped a small cord around the cloth so that it was held close to her arm. "You don't understand do you Araviniel? So many elves die in battle. These men here," he swept his arm over to the elves that were resting away from the pair, "They might all be dead in the morning. When I rise each morning I am told of all the casualties that we suffered that night. Sometimes I fight with them after dark. Panic fills their heart when we are surrounded and I watch on as so many die before my eyes. Every day elven warriors stand at their doors and give last kisses to their wives and children. I already know that these elves will most likely die and I will not tell any of them to stay behind. It is their duty and responsibility."

Araviniel looked into his eyes as tears immerged in her own. She shook her head and looked away from him. "You are abandoning me." She muttered. Haldir took her chin and turned her face to his. "I am not abandoning you. I only wish to tell you that you are no different then any other elf. You are prideful, stubborn, selfish and arrogant. You know you are and you know I'm right." She shook her head and tucked a stray lock of golden hair behind his ear. "So are you, march warden." He smiled. "I know, I know."

Haldir grabbed her uninjured arm and pulled her to her feet. "Come with me, I will bring you to a healer." Araviniel shook her head, "No. I will heal on my own." Haldir laughed, "Manwe you're stubborn! You need stitches." Araviniel shook her head and took off the bandage. She placed her hand over the wound that was bleeding through her fingers. She whispered a silent prayer, "Mother, give me your strength and bless me with your power."

Araviniel's mother was the best elvish healer in middle earth besides Elrond and through her mother she received this power. Even though she barely used her gift, she needed it sometimes. When she was very young she had stabbed herself by accident and her skin suddenly started to bind itself back together. There were a few of her friends who had watched on and after that they had called her the outcast and sorcerer. She hadn't used her power very much after that, even though it had happened when she was a child.

Suddenly the skin on her arm started to close and she winced. When she removed her hand there was only a small cut left. Haldir stared at her before shaking his head and saying, "Have you told him yet?" She shook her head, not understanding. He grabbed her hand so she could see her engagement ring. "Oh, no not yet. I don't know how to tell him. I mean, you don't just walk over to someone and tell them you dream of them dying." He shook his head. "But you do, and if you both truly love each other you must find a way to tell him. Araviniel, I love you. You are like the sister I never had but you lack something, you lack the ability to trust, and that will be a thorn in your side untill you learn to undo it." She sighed and leaned over to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I love you too gwador" (sworn brother.)

Haldir whistled and a grey horse pranced over to them. "Take Balant. He will bring you home to your talon. The lady told me you are going to Mirkwood, you will need rest." Araviniel smiled, "Thank you." He nodded and helped her up on his horse. "You fought bravely today Araviniel." She grinned, "Well, I learned from the best."

With a small nudge she was riding full speed through the forest. She pulled up short when she found Tatharion standing in front of her horse, aggravated and very angry. She swallowed hard and was about to get off the horse when he came over to her right side. Grabbing her waist, he pulled her down off the horse and said through his teeth, "You...you..." he took a deep breath. "You young lady, need to learn responsibility. It's about time you've grown up! You aren't an elfling anymore and I'm tired of you running around as if you were." Instantly heat flared up inside her. She had never liked anyone telling her what to do and her quick temper was suddenly unleashed at Tatharion.

"Don't you ever grab me like that again and don't ever think that just because we are engaged that you _ever _have the right to tell _me _what to do! You have _no _right and I won't put up with this. I'm an elf and I will take however long I want to grow up. I'm sorry you don't know how to have any fun!"

Araviniel knew that Tatharion was sweet and gentle but only she knew of his inner fire that burned without showing. Now, in his eyes she saw that fire leap into his soul. She backed up against the horse as he stepped forward and gritted his teeth saying, "_You _are impetuous, inconsiderate, careless, ignorant, and a spoiled selfish brat! I don't know how I find the strength to deal with your childness." Araviniel felt exactly like a cornered animal at the moment and her inner rebel was fighting this retreat.

"Well maybe you would be happier without me then!" She turned around and jumped up onto the horse. Before she could gallop off in rage Tatharion dragged her back down and yelled, completely infuriated, "Don't you dare try to turn this back on _me_. You very well know this is about you. Maybe you should learn some respect! Did you ever think that maybe other people are worried sick about you while you run around for your own enjoyment, or maybe that you're causing other people pain and anguish!"

Araviniel huffed and pushed away from Tatharion. "I'm leaving tonight! Legolas and I are going to Mirkwood and seeking help from the king! At least he respects me for who I am!" Tatharion laughed mockingly, "What? Respect? Oh, so that's what you think it is huh? Maybe you never gave thought to the fact that all he wants to do is sleep with you! Once he's done with you do you think he will even know your name? Or will you find him with some one else?"

Araviniel was beyond reason. "At least he would give me the time to sleep with me instead of coming up with excuses for _not _doing so." Tatharion grabbed her wrist in a death grip saying with quiet tone that was hard as steel, "Maybe you just don't know what respect means. I respect you and that's why I'm not trying to hurt you like he would. As for your trip, I'm already aware. The lady, your grandmother, told me to accompany you. I guess we both agree that if I'm not there that we may find you both together. Don't give me that look, you know what I mean."

Araviniel was shocked but too angry to turn back now. "So you don't trust me is that it? Well I don't care what you think. You're just jealous! I have better things to do then stand here and argue with you. I will see you tonight at the palace. Don't be late or we're leaving without you. And I won't be coming back." The finality of her last statement had Tatharion thrown into a backslide. He wasn't fast enough this time and Araviniel rode off leaving him in the dust. His heart was heavy and he regretted some things he had said.

With a heavy sigh he shook his head. They were supposed to be married soon and they couldn't even control their tempers. He felt alone and weary. He knew that while he would regret the argument, Araviniel would still be fuming and her temper would not allow for a quick make up. Some things that were just said couldn't be quickly mended. He was also worried about the orc blood that covered her outfit. Had she run into trouble? He was still angry and confused so he headed for the nearest patrol. Maybe he could fight his way out of his frustration.

Sad eyes watched the fight that took place between the two lovers. Lady Galadriel had seen this coming but also knew that what would come of it would be for the better. She sighed and leaned away from her mirror. Her power over the wood was slipping and it worried her. "Only time will tell, only time..."


	13. Maybes And Council

The power of Love

Disclaimer; I own nothing that belongs to J.R.R.T. So there!

AN/

Well here I am again. Finally I have a rock solid plot for this story. I will continue to write and post Children of Nen. Two stories at once might be difficult but I think I can do it. I hope you all like this chapter and please keep reviewing.

Thanks to my beta Ral for everything and also to my faithful reviewers.

You guys rock! And I hope you're still with me.

Chow,

P.J.

Chapter 13: Maybes and council.

Vision

Araviniel was standing on the ocean. Somehow the water held her up. She breathed in the salty air and looked beneath her. The view sent a chill through her.

Underneath her swam a giant fish. I was a shark. She stiffened in panic and looked around. The shark swam around her a few times and then plunged deeper into the murky depths. She looked around for the shark but couldn't see it anywhere. Just then she fell. She fell into the water, strait down. She splashed around in fear. The shark suddenly appeared and swam for her, jaws open.

Araviniel swam. She, somehow, could see a shore nearby and headed for it, panic filling her. Then an elf appeared on the shore. He had blond hair and green eyes with broad shoulders and a tall build. The elf reached out to her.

Araviniel reached the shore just as the shark was about to attack. The elf pulled her to him and she shuddered in his strong arms. The shark turned around and leapt into the air. As it fell back into the water it turned into an elf. He had brown hair and an aged face, filled with pain and hate. The shark-elf looked up at her through yellow shark eyes and said in a deep voice, "_Silaerien, give her to me!" _

_The elf holding Araviniel shook his head vigorously. "She is and never was yours wielder of magic!" He looked down at Araviniel. "Use your power daughter. Fight him. He will not survive you." Araviniel turned back to the shark-elf who now stood, as she did, upon the water. "Do not be afraid." said the elf behind her. _

_She lifted her palm and shouted, "Sky and water! Sea and breath! Cast this demon to the depth! Fill his soul with judgment! Cast him away! Denounce the powers of his evil way!" The shark-elf twisted in pain and was transformed back into a shark. He fell underneath the water and she heard distantly, "She is mine, even now in death."_

_Araviniel turned to find the elf that had saved her gone. "Adar..."_

_ End Vision_

Araviniel looked into the eyes of the guard standing before her. "Excuse me..." She pushed past him and ran down the corridor, stopping to catch her breath. She made a choice; to forget. She pushed the vision to the back of her mind and continued down the hallway. After a few minutes she was calm and controlled. The vision still stood close to the back of her mind but she tried to wipe it away.

Araviniel headed off to her chambers. Surprisingly she remembered where they were. As she entered the room and shut the solid wooden door behind her she noticed one difference from when she was here last; she wasn't alone.

There, out on the balcony was a beautiful he-elf. He had long sliver hair and very sharp features. His eyes, like his clothing, were also silver. Whether that feature made him seem scary or beautiful she didn't know. His silver hair was tied back with long strips of some kind of white thread.

No matter how beautiful he was Araviniel drew her knives. "What are you doing here and what do you want?" she asked with her knives held tightly at her sides. He walked toward her, obviously not afraid, and said smoothly, "Do not fear me. The lady Galadriel sent me to accompany you to her chambers. I am her most trusted royal guard in the wood, if she does not doubt me then why should you, princess?"

Araviniel lowered her knives down to her boots and eyed him suspiciously. When she put her weapons away she noticed he was looking at her oddly. "What?" she asked, somewhat annoyed. He shook his head. "You are covered in rain." What an odd way of saying some one was wet! She thought. "I was out in the storm. Now I need to change." He nodded and went back out to the porch with his arms folded across his chest. He made no move to leave.

With a frustrated sigh she walked into the bathroom, grabbing, along the way, some clothes. She chose a brown leather tunic and soft, tight fitting white pants. She eagerly stripped off her wet things and slid on the dry ones. Once she had finished she combed out her wet hair and braided it into two braids. Then she took some brown cord and wove it between the two braids, binding them together. Once she had finished she walked briskly out of the bathroom and into the sleeping chambers. He was still out there, arms folded, looking at the silvery moon that matched his eyes and semblance perfectly.

He must have heard her because he turned around and said, "My name is _Silvegil." Araviniel nodded. His name meant bright sword. She smiled, although she didn't know why. "Mine is Araviniel, although you might already know it." He looked at her knowingly, almost as if seeing her for the first time. He seemed as if he had waited a long time to see her. "Sadly I did not. I was not told your name daughter of the new dawn but I shall never forget it."_

_Araviniel bowed her head. "Nor shall I forget yours, bright sword." He smiled, oh what a smile! His smile seemed to light her own and she found herself happy. "Come, I must get you to the chambers." _

_He walked toward her and opened the door. Araviniel walked out in front of him and waited till he had shut it. He took her arm and led her down the many corridors untill; at last, they came to one with beautiful carving down the walls, the royal hallway. This would be where she would have her own room if she lived in the palace. They came to a white oak door and Silvegil knocked lightly on it. "Come in." came the voice of Galadriel from inside. He opened the door and followed her inside. _

_The chamber was beautiful indeed. There were many clear vases and white flowers adorning the rooms. The bed was surrounded by a curtain and the floor had a soft rich carpet on it. The walls, like everything else, were in tones of white and grey. She followed Silvegil into the bed chamber where the rest of the others were. _

_The first to see her was her grandfather. He surrounded her with a hug and a gentle kiss on the forehead. Next, however, were Legolas and Tatharion. Their reaction was much different. Seeing her come in, smiling, with another, very handsome elf, besides her had sent them both into jealousy and anger. Tatharion walked over to her and took her arm, leading her away to the other room. "Who is that?" he whispered. _

_Araviniel pulled away from him and said, "He is a friend of mine." He shook his head. "I don't want you wondering off with other people. You make me worry when I don't know where you are." She looked at him oddly. "You don't own me Tatharion."_

_Tatharion looked at her in the eye. "The ring on your finger speaks differently. Now who is he?" Araviniel looked at him, shocked. "Is that what you think? Once you give me a ring you can tell me what to do and who to see? Once you ask me to marry you I must surrender to you?" Tatharion just looked at her. _

_Suddenly Araviniel felt the presence of some one else. She turned to find Silvegil standing behind her. "It there a problem?" he asked, no emotion showing on his face. "No," she said. "Tatharion was just taking a token from me." She removed the engagement ring off her finger and placed it in the palm of hid hand. "Maybe after you learn to respect me I will consider your offer."_

_She then turned back to Silvegil, the unthreatening elf who didn't inquire past her vague answers, and went back into the bedroom. Tatharion looked down at the ring and back to Silvegil. The silver elf bothered him for some reason. "Who are you?" he asked. Silvegil gave no answer; he only stood there, seeing through Tatharion's soul. Tatharion did not like this elf. He was disturbing._

_Tatharion placed the ring inside his tunic and walked past Silvegil, into the bedroom._

Silvegil let his mask drop and immediately confusion showed. Silver wisps of hair fell onto his face and his liquid silver eyes still showed nothing. He looked at the spot where Araviniel was standing and noticed a small red stain on the carpet. He walked over and swiped his finger across the stain and to his nose. The metallic scent of blood filled his nostrils.

Silvegil stood up quickly and walked into the bedroom. He went strait up to Araviniel and grabbed her arm. She let out a small cry of protest and Legolas jumped to his feet protectively. Silvegil held up a hand and pushed her sleeve up, revealing a slender bleeding gash from her morning battle. It had reopened. Araviniel gasped slightly and Legolas walked over to her. "How did you get that?" he asked.

Tatharion watched on from where he stood across the room. Araviniel tried, in vain, to pull her arm away. "It's just a scratch!" she protested. Silvegil held her arm in place as he passed his hand over the wound, whispering words of healing. The elvish spell filled the room and closed the wound slightly, stopping it from bleeding so much. He then whispered more words and the wound began to heal. In minutes it was as if it was never there, except for the small silver line that resembled a scratch.

Araviniel could then successfully pull her arm away from Silvegil. "Thank you." she muttered. He nodded. "How did you get it Araviniel?" asked Legolas again. She moved to her grandfather and said, "I was attacked this morning by a group of orcs. Haldir intercepted in time but I was tired and one of the attacks slipped by me, slicing me with a blade. I...healed myself but it must have reopened."

Legolas looked at her oddly. "Healed yourself? Like what he did just now? How?"

Araviniel was unable to answer. At that moment the lady arrived in the room. "She was gifted with a healing power. It runs through her just as it does mine, although my power is for the mind not the skin." Legolas nodded and backed away. "This is Silvegil. He is my most trusted knight besides Haldir and is now the princess's personal body guard." Araviniel began to protest that she did not need a body guard but her grandmother held up a hand.

"He will also be joining you on your mission. You will need his help. Please, sit down..." she motioned to the wooden chairs that were set in a circle on the right side of the room. They all sat except for Celeborn, who went to sit with his wife on the bed. It was rather strange but Araviniel felt that the lady had a reason for them being in this room. "You all have been chosen for certain reasons. This mission will be hard. You will not only be going to Mirkwood to ask for aid but also you will seek out the threat that is moving swiftly in darkness to our woodland home."

All of the elves in the room were silent. Araviniel winced in pain as her wound slid, by accident, against the woodened chair. It may have healed but it was very sore. Galadriel started to speak again. "You will all journey to Mirkwood. Upon receiving the elven kings' answer you will then go deep into the forest, past the elven guard. You must not be followed. The threat will be reveled to you now. Anything you learn must remain in yourselves only."

"The threat is an old friend of these woods. He is a wizard. His evil well exceeds whatever good he once possessed. A long time ago there was a small elven village on the east side of Rivendell. A very beautiful she-elf lived there. Once during the spring a wizard came through the village seeking aid. He had stumbled upon a band of orcs and was wounded. The she-elf took him in, in secret, and nursed him back to health. She had fallen in love with him and one night he confessed that he loved her two. A month later she came to him saying she was pregnant with his child. The young wizard was afraid. He and she were not ready for a child. Instead of staying with her he fled."

"One night, not long after, the village was attacked by orcs. The she-elf escaped with hers and the child's life and went to Rivendell. There the child was born. His mother took care of him untill he came of age. Then he left. He journeyed here, to Lothlorien. Not long after, however, it was discovered that he had powers of great force. He could call down fire and send forth lightning."

"After discovering his power he fled to the great forests of Mirkwood. I fear the evil in the forest has gotten to his heart. I do not know the full extent of his powers because he fled before we could test him. I do know that he is the one interfering with my foresight. He hates Lothlorien with a vengeance because it was there that he had fallen in love, in love with Araviniel's mother."

Araviniel looked up, shocked. "My mother?" Galadriel nodded. "I fear so my dear."

"The day he found out his powers was the day she was wed to your father, the prince of Lothlorien. His power is growing and now he seeks revenge. He seeks revenge on you my dear, for you are the only thing left that shows your mother's bond to Celeblas."

Araviniel raised her eyebrows in utter shock. This was defiantly making sense. The shark! "I had a vision." She said suddenly.

Galadriel looked at her with piercing blue eyes. "Tell us of your vision."

Araviniel looked down at her hands and sighed. As she retold the vision she noticed that no one moved or spoke. Silvegil stood against the back wall with his arms crossed, deep in thought, and Legolas and Tatharion sat in their chairs, making not a sound.

When she had finished Galadriel nodded. "It is as I feared. His hate has spread. You, however, have gained knowledge into the full extent of your power." Araviniel looked at her oddly. "My power?" Galadriel nodded. "You have the power of foresight as I do but also you have the special gift that the Valar have given you to defeat this monster. You must seek out this gift and use it well. I fear I cannot help you with this power but I know some one who can."

Araviniel waited for the lady to continue. After a moment Galadriel said softly, "your father has returned to this world." Araviniel sat back in her chair and looked at the lady with big eyes. "...How...I...?" Galadriel smiled. "For a short time only he has been given the right to return and aid you in the upcoming war." Araviniel nodded and closed her eyes. "Adar..."

"His footsteps have taken him to this very forest. He is here somewhere, searching for you."

Araviniel looked up at her grandmother. "I must find him!"

Galadriel shook her head. "No my dear. You must leave on your mission tonight. When he comes to these halls I shall send him your way. There is no time to lose. If we spare just a moment Lothlorien will be that much closer to the attack."

Legolas stood up in protest. "We can not leave in this storm milady! The horses can barely walk in it."

The lady nodded slowly. "I fear you have no choice in the matter."

Legolas sat back down in the chair and nodded.

The Lady rose from the bed with Celeborn and they smiled. "May your journey be safe and may the sun shine on you until we meet again. One last warning, however, I give to you. Beware the callings of temptation, stay together and do not let anything come between your unities. Evil destroys from within."

She bowed and left the room silently with Lord Celeborn right behind her.

"We must leave quickly before the storm worsens." said Araviniel flatly.

She rose from her chair, only glancing at the others, and slowly walked out of the bedroom chambers. Her heart was heavy and she cringed inside. The news of her father, the story of her mother, and the harsh words between Tatharion and she were eating away at her from within. She felt a sick feeling travel up her spine and her chest tightened. How long before all this madness ended? How long before peace was renewed in Lothlorien and the hearts of her people?

She walked gracefully into her chambers, grabbed a small piece of paper from the desk and a quill. She wrote a small note in flowing Sindarin script and then, blowing on the ink, she placed it gently in the inside pocket of her tunic.

"For later use." She commented.

After she had finished she left the room and headed off to the stables. When she reached the otter door she took a deep breath before charging into the storm. She gasped as the cold wind hit her small body and clutched tightly to the railing. By the time she reached the stable she was soaking wet again and wondered why she had bothered to change at all.

When Araviniel opened the stable door and entered she was surprised to find that the others were already there and had a lamp lit. The yellow-orange light cast a warm look over the elves in the stable. She walked silently over to her horse and slid her hand over his face.

He jerked his head up in a hello and then nudged her gently. She smiled and said softly, "Soon you will run mi friend. Be patient."

She suddenly felt Legolas at her side. "There was never a patient side to him. His heart lies in the unseen and the untraveled. He yearns to journey to places unfamiliar."

Araviniel nodded. "Maybe one day I shall join him. I too wish to go where my past does not exist. Somewhere there must be a place where I can truly be alone."

Legolas shook his head. "Why would you with for that?"

She smiled sadly. "Perhaps Legolas you do not understand the needs of a troubled soul. To be truly alone would mean to be truly free. I no longer with for the heartaches and the pain that this world carries." She threw a sad glace in Tatharion's direction and was unaware to the fact the all in the room noticed it.

Legolas shook his head and a cold look overtook his semblance. "I would not say such things. I know very well the sorrows of this world. I no longer see things in the light that most do. We are all broken inside Araviniel. We ALL need some one to heal us. We can not make it on our own. If you learn anything from me I hope it is this."

He walked away and she was left to tend to her horse. Perhaps he was right. Perhaps She needed some one else to help her. Maybe she needed some one else besides Tatharion and her grandmother. Maybe she needed to look higher, to the sky, to the heavens.

Maybe she needed to give up the struggle and let her pride go. Maybe she needed an unearthly being. Maybe Araviniel New Dawn, Daughter to the prince of Lothlorien, elven princess of light, needed help. And if she needed help perhaps she would look to God. She would look to the Valar. And she would wait. She would wait for their guidance.

Maybe in the end she would be free. Just maybe............


	14. A New Journey Begun

The Power of Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing of J.R.R. Tolkiens and in no way mean any disrespect towards him in the process of writing this story. All characters except those created by me belong wholly and fully to J.R.R. Tolkien.

A/N: Hey everyone! This chapter was done a bit ago but there was a mix up with me sending it to my beta. Sorry it took so long! The good thing is I already have another chapter all lined up for posting! As soon as I get a review for this chapter I'm posting Chapter 16! Please review!

Chapter 14: A new journey begun

Araviniel led her horse out of the stall and slid his bridle over his head. The horse swayed impatiently and Araviniel patted him on the muzzle. "Steady boy."

The beautiful white horse obeyed her and stood still.

After she had finished with the straps on his bridle she meandered over to her supplies. She slid her pack onto her back and positioned her bow and quiver over her shoulder. Araviniel strapped her sword to her waist and swung the rest of her bags over her horse, fastening the leather buckle under her horse's girth so the bags wouldn't slip. She never used a saddle.

When she was ready she mounted him swiftly and waited until the others had finished. She felt the power of the horse beneath her. His muscles moved under his coat and skin and she could feel his urge to ride.

When Legolas and Tatharion had mounted Silvegil opened the doors and they were all blasted with the cold wind and pelting rain. Silvegil hurriedly jumped on his black horse and together they all rode out into the night.

Legolas was leading the party to Mirkwood and then Araviniel would take over. This would be a rough ride.

As they followed each other in the dark Araviniel took some comfort to the fact that Sirdail was showing no fear. He charged on through the rain and the lightning completely undaunted. She didn't know how the others were fairing but she hoped they had horses as strong as hers.

It was hours later before they had reached the edge of the forest. By that time there wasn't a part of the travelers that wasn't soaked through. Araviniel and the rest were weary from the slow pace and the weather. When they broke free from the trees it all seemed to get worse, however. The trees provided shelter but now that they were out in the open the storm worsened.

Araviniel felt a sense of dread creep up on her from behind and it wasn't long before she was on edge and constantly looking behind her. Legolas was in the front with Tatharion behind him, and then came Araviniel and Silvegil When she looked back she noticed, to her surprise, Silvegil seemed hardly dazed by the storm.

Tatharion and Legolas were riding with their heads down, cloaks wrapped tightly around them. Legolas could hardly see ahead of him because of the heavy rain. Tree branches tumbled rashly around in the air, winging leaves into the faces of the travelers. Up ahead was the River Anduin that they would need to cross. For some reason Araviniel never remembered crossing it before except on the way back from Mirkwood. She must have been knocked out when she crossed it in the arms of her captors.

The sky was a grayish-purple-black and it was uncontrolled, unpredictable, unsafe, and treacherous. They traveling party was filled with anticipation and unease as the fear flowed through the group one elf at a time.

Silvegil, however, was not feeling the trepidation and dread that the others were sharing. He was not deterred or in any way afraid. He had seen worse in his life and had come to the point in his life where little could hinder him any more. Heart break and sadness had left him in a whirl of emotion and pain. After that stage he had hardened and moved on. That was the only way to keep on living. Not much could surprise or scare him now.

As their horses trudged on through the driving rain Silvegil must have noticed the fear in the eyes of Araviniel. He must have caught the frightened looks she threw behind her and the anticipation in her manner. He must have because she found herself suddenly close to him. He had hastened his horse so they were riding side by side and some how he began to speak. She heard him not out loud but more in her head. His words were a whisper clearly heard over the howling wind and they were the essence of comfort and strength.

"Don't be afraid Araviniel. The light of your soul overbears the dark of the storm. No evil can harm us in the company of each other."

Araviniel could have laughed at that statement. As sweet as it was it was hardly true to her. She felt as if her soul was being crushed under the weight of this journey and she knew for a fact that her relationship with half the elves here was less then civil. However, she did know that Silvegil somehow was genuine and comforting. She would take what she could get.

It was three days before the rain had stopped and they were safely across the river. They had only stopped briefly to rest their horses under the occasional stand of trees. Now that the sun was bright and hot they had halted their horses under a small grove of trees and sorely stretched their legs.

The talk amongst the travelers was few and scarce. Under the excuse that the storm was too loud to talk over they were at ease. Now that the weather had calmed talk became inevitable.

Legolas jumped off his grey horse and said simply, "We shall camp here. I shall take the first watch." He staggered of into the trees, climbing the nearest one and began to scan the horizon.

Down below Legolas, the rest of the group was changing into dry clothes. Araviniel stripped herself of her wet things, while standing on the other side of her horse, and changed into a simple brown tunic and light green leggings. When she emerged from behind her horse she found that the others were already changed. Tatharion was in a light green tunic and dark brown leggings and Silvegil was in a light blue tunic with pale cream leggings. All of them were wearing brown travel boots that were caked with dry mud.

Araviniel went off and began to gather firewood while Tatharion and Silvegil set up the rest of the camp. As she walked through the small grove she was pleased to find that the storm had knocked down a great deal of branches that were now dry. As she gathered them she tried to think of different excuses to stay away from the group. None came to mind.

When she returned she found, to her surprise, that most everything was set up and the horses were fed. She placed the firewood in the center of their camp ring and lit it with some flint. They all placed their wet clothes by the fire, hoping they would dry in time. There was nothing left to do but wait; wait and rest while they had the chance.

Araviniel pulled her bed role from over where her horse was to where she was sitting. She had wrapped it in a water repellent clothe and it was surprisingly dry even though they had been through so much water.

She laid it out and slid off her boots. Laying her head down, she tried to think of better times as she drifted off to the unknown land of sleep.

Legolas was sick. He wasn't sick physically, he was sick inside. There had never been a time in his life where he felt this lonely amongst friends. Then again, most of the elves here were less then friendly.

He looked down to where Araviniel was sleeping. Her chest rose up and down with soft sleepy breaths and her fists were clenched in some dreamy horror. Nothing about her was right. She wasn't like any other elf he had ever met. She was a tortured soul crying out for help yet too proud to receive it.

A soft moan escaped her lips and he noticed how Tatharion looked at her longingly. He saw how he wanted her and he hated it. Legolas also saw how Silvegil acted around Araviniel. He played the perfect role of an overprotective brother. Both of the elves down there had a role in her life while Legolas was left out completely from the one he cared so much for.

Araviniel rolled over so her face was in his direction. Sorrow was written in her features. She was in another world of nightmares where not even her lover could save her. That sent comfort into Legolas; demented comfort. He loved the fact that Tatharion couldn't help her. That emotion scared him. Those thoughts were evil. He should be happy for her. But she wasn't happy so why should he be?

Silvegil and Tatharion were sitting opposite from each other. The animosity on their faces was all too clear. Legolas himself still didn't know what to make of Silvegil. All he knew was that Araviniel liked him.

His watch was over.

Legolas climbed down to the ground and tapped Tatharion on the shoulder.

Tatharion got up reluctantly and began his ascend a tree, farther away, so he couldn't see what was happening at the camp site.

Silvegil's eyes pierced through Legolas like a sword. Legolas wondered if his tears might be silver as well. The sun was setting, they would leave in a few hours. Legolas thought it better to travel unseen in the night. He sat down next to Silvegil, facing Araviniel, and stared into the fire.

"You suffer much." said Silvegil.

Legolas was about to respond to the comment but a small, almost quiet, scream broke his thoughts and sent his eyes to Araviniel. She was sitting up now, hands clenching the blanket, with fear and tears in her eyes. She looked around quickly until her gaze fell on Legolas. His face was a full of concern.

Araviniel got up quickly, hand over her mouth, and walked away into the trees. Legolas got up to go after her but Silvegil stopped him, catching a hold of his arm.

"Let her be. She cannot find comfort in your arms Legolas. She must find her own strength. There will come a time when she must stand alone."

Legolas tore away from Silvegil's grip and said sharply, "She is only a girl. Even the strongest need comfort." Silvegil shook his head and stood, putting a hand on Legolas's shoulder.

"Just give her some time. I have a feeling she needs some time alone..."

He motioned off to where Tatharion had been keeping guard. The tree was empty. Legolas felt a chill sweep through him. Where they together? Was this the part where all went well with the two of them and he was pushed out forever? Was he ever there to begin with or was it always a struggle not of his own? Was he just a pawn here, or did she really need him?

Araviniel walked until she found a small clearing. She sat down in the middle of it and tried to erase the vision of Cúdir she had just had. Did he really escape like in her dream or was it just a dream full of fear? Something inside of her warned that it was real. But how could he escape? Lady Galadriel herself had put a watch over him. How could he possibly get out?

A small crunch of leaves under foot made her look up from her shaking hands. She turned to find Tatharion walk slowly into the clearing. He seemed nervous and fidgety. He walked slowly over to her and sat down next to her. He crossed his legs and turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry Araviniel."

His words were so heartfelt and pleading she had to smile. He turned completely around and put a hand on her cheek.

"Please forgive me. I can't bear this any longer. I can't live with this pain. Please forgive me. I was wrong."

She looked ahead, silent. To tell the truth she was still mad at him. After what Cúdir had done to her she didn't want to be considered 'property'. Also the truth, however, was that she herself was also sorry. How had a perfect engagement gone so wrong in one day? It was her temper that made things this way.

Araviniel turned to Tatharion and found that he had lowered his head and was staring coldly at the ground. She shook her head and lifted his chin with her forefinger. He stared into her eyes; ashamed and hurt.

"I love you Son of Willow. You have always been there for me and kept me safe. I trust you with all my heart and would gladly place my life in your hands. I, however, have not been honest with you. I have a gift of seeing into the future. It was given to me through my grandmother. Through this gift I have been plagued with the sight of your death. When you told me you were leaving for war I couldn't help but despair."

Tatharion looked at her with amazement. He shook his head and leaned back onto his elbows. He was taking it easier then she had expected.

"You should have told me."

She nodded. "I know. I'm sorry."

Tatharion sat up again and turned to her, folding his legs underneath him. He placed his hand on her cheek and pulled her face into his, their lips meeting in a brushing kiss. When Araviniel pulled away he grinned at her.

Araviniel shook her head and rolled her eyes. He chuckled and said softly,

"You see, I still have a hold on you Gwenn" (maiden)

She sighed and her smiled lessened. Her hands fell to her lap and she looked deeply into his eyes. How could this be this way? How could she love some one and yet her mind keep drifting to another? How could she have the elf of her dreams right next to her and still feel wanting? Were those days spent with Legolas worth more then the years spent with Tatharion?

Somehow Tatharion must have known what she was thinking because his face fell and his lips drew into a thin line, all joy and laughter gone from his face. She looked down at her trembling hands and wondered if giving him back the ring had more to do with Legolas then their argument. Who was she meant to be with? Who was she destined to change?

Her thoughts were broken by a hand covering hers. She looked up and found him looking at her softly. Pain was evident in his eyes and she could see the hurt in his soul. His eyes were grey.

"I love you more then anything. I have no doubts who I was destined to love. You, however, need to find this for yourself. I cannot give you what the prince can my love. Love and protection is all I have to give, but I assure you my loyalties will never fade. You must choose. No matter what I will still love you. Choose wisely."

He got up then and walked off into the trees. He had given her the freedom to choose between himself and Legolas. Also he had assured her he would still love her no matter what she decided. Right now Araviniel yearned for a neutral person; some one that had nothing to do with this decision... Silvegil. Yes, she would talk to Silvegil.

As she rose from her spot she smiled. All she had to do now was get to Mirkwood in time and save the elven race, along with choosing her life mate.

With a sarcastic smile she added,

"Well that shouldn't be too much to handle!"

AN: Hey PPL! It was so good to hear from you guys! Pease keep reviewing!


	15. Destiny's choice

The Power of Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing of J.R.R. Tolkien's and in no way mean any disrespect towards him in the process of writing this story. All characters except those created by me belong wholly and fully to J.R.R. Tolkien.

AN/ It has taken me a long time to finish this chapter. I started this story knowing who Araviniel would end up with. As the story continued and progressed I fell in love with the character of Tatharion. Each of them, Legolas and Tatharion, affected her in a different way. Tatharion had been her support and strength where Legolas had been her inspiration and more of the emotion in the relationship. One fueled her desires where the other gave her something to fall back on. One pushed her to her limit where the other remained a rock for her while she found herself. The two were completely different except for their love of her. This chapter makes the choice of destiny for Araviniel and she is faced with a decision; remain with her first love and live a peaceful life, forever content, or join a new love and explore the endless possibilities. Daring or a safe-player? Which shall she chose to be?

Chapter 15: Destiny's choice

Legolas remained quiet as he sat with Silvegil. The elf was strange but comforting. As time wore on he had stopped himself many times from finding the couple in the woods. His soul ached with longing and jealousy and he felt the deep passion inside him. What had he ever done to even give her a reason to leave Tatharion after all? Were those few days in the palace nothing but fun with friends? Why should she leave the one who had loved her a lifetime's worth for someone who had loved her only for a few weeks?

He grew harder as time wore on and inside he told himself that if he did not come to grips with her rejection now it would be harder for him when she said it outright. His thoughts drifted to the soundless nights he had spent tortured in his own bed with constant thoughts of the daughter of dawn. He felt betrayed by her. First she led him to believe she had feelings for him and then she rejected him.

Legolas closed his eyes and pictured her standing before him. All he wanted to do was hold her, touch her, and have her. Suddenly she turned from him and faded away into the arms of another, his eyes flew open. But he could not hold her, touch her, have her, and love her, for she was unattainable. Nothing he could ever do....nothing he could ever say....would ever bring the elleth of the palace back.

Silvegil's voice pierced through him, "You should not torture yourself Prince. Only pain comes from that. She has made her choice I think, though it may not be as you think. She shall make the right choice even though she has doubts."

Legolas smirked and said roughly, "Oh I believe she has made her choice. Soon you shall hear cries of pleasure from the woods. We both know she would wed any elf who could quench her desires. She flitters from one to the next, leading them on in an attempt to have them all. And who better to entice then the Prince of Mirkwood?"

Silvegil grabbed Legolas's forearm and Legolas was forced to look into the pewter eyes of vengeance.

"I should slit you throat for such words if not that she loved you. I can't possibly imagine her caring for you but yet she does. In thought you may think yourself wise but I see you as a spoiled royal elfling who has yet to learn not all things are given for free. EARN her trust. Don't pretend to BUY it. If she heard your words she would be shocked to find the evil that I knew laid behind your innocence."

Legolas pulled free of Silvegil and rose from his seat, stalking off into the dark expanse of the looming trees, standing witness to the comings and goings of elven life. His back was strait but inside his soul was curled. Had he really said those things about Araviniel? Did he believe them? No. He was angry at himself for falling for her and searched for someone to blame.

Suddenly Legolas stopped. There, in front of him stood Tatharion. He walked toward Legolas and faced him. His face was tense and Legolas could see coldness in his eyes.

"She loves you. I will not stand in the way of that love. What we had was not love, it was security. She needs security..."

His eyes wandered and Legolas could have sworn he saw a broken soul beneath the green expanses of his lifeless eyes. Tatharion's blonde hair slid over his right shoulder as he continued. His eyes met Legolas's and they locked.

"Do me a favor?"

Legolas nodded, not sure what to expect.

"Watch over her for me and don't hurt her."

He then walked off and Legolas stood silently. In his own way Tatharion had just given him permission to be with Araviniel without resentment. His heart quickened. Don't hurt her? He already had, in so many ways. Why had Tatharion done that? Why would he give up the one he loved?

Legolas struggled with his emotions as he continued his walk. It wasn't long before he came into the small clearing where Araviniel was standing. Her red-blonde hair blew behind her as the wind picked up underneath her. Her eyes searched the heavens and he felt something stir inside him. A longing so deep and unquenchable, a desire so strong it hurt, grasped him as he stood in the presence of Araviniel.

He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. His breathing became uneven and his heart was slamming inside of him. She turned.

Araviniel met his crisp and cold blue eyes, alive with passion, and her heart leaped. She swallowed and took an unsteady breath. Was this an answer to her new problem? Had the Valar sent him here right now to show her the way? After all, Tatharion had told her to make her choice.

Right then and there, beneath the whispering trees and the singing wind, Araviniel gazed into the ice blue eyes of Legolas Greenleaf, and she found her answer. Inside of his eyes she saw his soul, broken with despair and hopelessness of never fully having her. She saw love and kindness, a gentleness that she never fully found in anyone. Oh how different from the hate and cruelty of Cúdir! Legolas' fire fueled her own and she found herself taking one hesitant step towards him.

The moonlight shone down on him and he licked his dry lips, taking a step closer to her. She seemed, to him, like a frightened deer, ready to bolt, yet willing to stay. He came closer to her until he stood in front of her. Her fern green eyes gazed into him but then escaped to the ground. She stood before him, waiting. His heart was beating faster and he noticed her frightened movements. Her eyes avoided him and she wrung her hands nervously

Legolas smiled and, putting his hand under her chin, pulled her head up gently. A tear slipped from her green eyes and she smiled slightly at him. He tilted his head and leaned into her, his lips meeting hers in a passion filled kiss.

Araviniel didn't respond at first but after a few seconds she closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. She whimpered against him and his arm snaked around her waist. Suddenly Araviniel pushed away from him.

Legolas stared at her as she back up a few steps. Her breathing was uneven and he saw, to his delight, that he had an overwhelming effect on her. She looked back at him and said softly, "Why do you love me Legolas? Many nights have my heart troubled over this thought and I have come to no conclusion."

He sighed and released any hope of continuing before explaining to her his love.

"You are beautiful and kind. Inside you bear the strength of a queen and carry the burden as well. You have...done something to me...touched something inside me and I can no longer bear to be a part from you."

He stepped close to her and ran his hand down her cheek. "I love you because you fill a part of me that has remained empty since I first knew love. You complete me."

He finished with a sense of completion and contentment.

Araviniel smiled and looked deeply into his eyes. "What now?"

The question sent shivers through him and he smiled at her. He closed the distance between them and picked her up, bridle style. He set her down on the ground and leaned over her. "Now I show you how complete we can become."

Tatharion made his way back into the camp site and after throwing a suspicious gesture at Silvegil he climbed the nearby tree. To his dismay he found silent tears run from his violet eyes. He looked up into the heavens and closed his eyes tightly. Nothing would ever be the same. Nothing could ever fill his heart again. He would die knowing the one he loved was in the hands of the one he hated. And he would know that he had planned it that way

Sorrow overtook Tatharion up in his perch. Pain filled him and emptiness consumed him. As his heart died, two lovers found passion in the long grass not far below him. Deep in the soundless night soft moans filled the air and he smiled bitterly. It was finished, the deed that would finally break him off forever from Araviniel, daughter of new dawn, his only love.

He opened his eyes and looked up at the everlasting stars. His heart was in pieces small enough to fit through the eye of a needle and a deep pain filled sorrow overtook him. He shed his tears in the chilly night and held on to the only reason for living. He would complete the quest, even if it was the last thing he had ever done.

While Araviniel and Legolas fulfilled their desires and Tatharion was consumed with grief and pain, Silvegil watched the smoldering embers in the fire. He sighed and gazed at the stars. Nothing, from this point on, would be the same. But he also knew that sorrow was the beginning of joy and pain led to knowledge. He had traveled that path so very many times before. Wounds would heal, time would mend them.


	16. Celeblas returns

The Power of Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing of J.R.R. Tolkien's and in no way mean any disrespect towards him in the process of writing this story. All characters except those created by me belong wholly and fully to J.R.R. Tolkien.

AN/ Wow! I was riding my horse today and completely fell off over one of the jumps. I went on a really long ride this Friday and it got me thinking what it would be like riding for days and days. Anyway, so i just had to put that in this chapter! LOL hope you like,

xxx

Rain Dreamer

xxx

Chapter 16: Celeblas returns

When Legolas at last opened his eyes he saw an image of perfection. Araviniel was lying next to him, her head on his bare chest and her body molded into his side. Their cloaks were covering them and in the east a fair tint of pink lit the sky. Her steady breathing continued next to him as he fully awakened.

I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.

I'll be your hope; I'll be your love be everything that you need.

I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do...

I will be strong I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on a new beginning.

A reason for living. A deeper meaning. Yeah…

I wanna stand with you on a mountain,

I wanna bathe with you in the sea.

I wanna lay like this forever,

Until the sky falls down over me.

And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,

I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry…

The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty.

That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of…

The highest powers. In lonely hours. The tears devour you…

I wanna stand with you on a mountain,

I wanna bathe with you in the sea.

I wanna lay like this forever,

Until the sky falls down over me…

Oh can you see it baby?

You don't have to close your eyes 'cause it's standing right before you.

All that you need will surely come...

I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.

I'll be your hope; I'll be your love, be everything that you need.

I'll love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do...

I wanna stand with you on a mountain,

I wanna bathe with you in the sea.

I wanna lay like this forever,

Until the sky falls down over me...

I wanna stand with you on a mountain,

I wanna bathe with you in the sea.

I wanna live like this forever,

Until the sky falls down over me...

He ran his hand over her silken blond and red hair and breathed a sigh of contentment. She stirred and opened her eyes slowly. When her emerald eyes broke the soft pink of her eyelids he smiled. She looked up at him with an expressionless face that somehow bothered him. She had slept soundly next to him but he picked up faint murmurs in her trance-like sleep last night.

She only met his eyes briefly before looking down to their cloaks. He took a deep breath of morning air and kissed her forehead. Last night was wonderful and he still remembered flashes in his head that brought smiles to his face.

Araviniel snuggled deeper into him, trying to gain as much warmth as possible. He sighed and sat up, the cloaks falling to his waist. Araviniel gathered hers up to her chest and looked at him blankly.

When he turned he saw her face. Getting up, he grabbed his black leggings and silver tunic. Araviniel did not remember him changing out of his wet things. When he was dressed he brought her over her light green leggings and fawn brown tunic. She kept her eyes on him as he sat down next to her.

She slid her tunic and undershirt over her bare chest and slid on her leggings. He smiled at her and she came over, sitting between his legs. She leaned back against his chest and closed her eyes. His arms came around her waist and she smiled finally.

"I love you Araviniel."

She tilted her head to the side and smiled up at him. He leaned down to kiss her but she playfully avoided his mouth, moving her head to the side. He smiled and pulled her closer to him. He tried once more and was again eluded.

Legolas moved quickly, coming around the front of her and pushing her down into the long grass. In an instant his lips were on hers and she smiled against him. He finally broke the kiss and smiled down on her.

"It seems as if I've captured you my love."

Araviniel grinned. But before he could say more her legs came up and knocked his out from under him, causing him to roll to the side so as not to land on her. She quickly rolled on top of him, her legs straddling his waist and finally her clear voice broke the morning quiet.

"I don't know…it looks to be the opposite in my perspective my love."

He grinned at her and she laughed softly, music and happiness in her eyes…until she saw a face in the trees.

Araviniel quickly got off of Legolas and he rose beside her. Tatharion immerged from the trees, a blank face and coldness in his eyes. The cold look pierced Araviniel's heart like a jagged knife.

"We should be leaving soon. We need to get a head start if we plan to save Lothlorien in time. Distraction could be fatal."

He then turned to leave but Araviniel stepped forward and grabbed his arm.

"Wait Tatharion."

Legolas sensed the need for privacy and nodded to them both. Then, taking his cloak, he headed back for camp.

Tatharion avoided her eyes and stared off into the trees. Araviniel stepped in front of him, small tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked at his face which was turned away and began, in a trembling voice, to speak.

"There was a time where I thought you would never pause to look into my eyes. There was a time where I thought you would do anything for me."

He looked at her, emotion finally showing in his face, although it was anger.

"Have I not done enough for you? Have I not given you to him when deep inside I love you like nothing I could ever explain. Have I not heard your cries for him while I waited in the cold with nothing but lies and a broken heart?! Is that not enough for you?"

She was crying openly and her hands were trembling. "You haven't let me go."

He stepped closer and grabbed her wrist. "I can't! I love you, I told you I would always be there for you! I told you I would _always _love you! I will not go back on my word, simply because I can't."

She pushed into him, her arms wrapping around his waist. The hug was not shared. He stood with his arms at his side and his own tears to battle. She cried into his chest and said,

"I will always love you Tatharion. You will always be in my heart. Please forgive me. I cannot choose you when I know my path lies elsewhere. I love him. You know everything about me. You know my fears and my pains. You are the deepest, dearest, most trusted friend I could ever have. I love you for that."

He softened, finally giving in to her. A soul mate and a lover, his role was the former. Somehow, deep inside, that made sense. He pushed away from her, seeing the fear of anger and disappointment in her eyes he gave her a sad smile. He leaned forward and they shared a savoring and gentle last kiss.

As the sun finally rose in the east and Hughes filled the sky, they broke the kiss and their love…forever.

Legolas threw his cloak over his shoulders and tied it in front of him, blocking out the morning cold. His footsteps were silent and his mind was running as he walked. Millions of thoughts passed through him and he did his utmost not to lose all concentration.

When he broke through the trees and came across the campsite he saw Silvegil readying everything for their trip. He sighed and stepped up to the other elf. He began helping him pack their belongings as he thought of Araviniel. The way her hair came around them like a curtain, The way she looked at him when he kissed her, the way she touched him…

"Where is she?" asked Silvegil.

Legolas glanced back into the trees and said softly, "She is with Tatharion "

Silvegil nodded and slung a bag over his horse's flanks. His muscular build made him intimidating to most people but Legolas was anything but intimidated by him. His silver hair was tied back and his eyes were a mask of emotionless fathoms.

Legolas finished packing up and then erased all traces of their campsite. After they had finished they both sat down in uncomfortable silence. Legolas pulled his hair over his shoulder and braided it quickly. Then, tying it with leather strands from his pouch, he sighed. The morning air was cold.

Finally Tatharion immerged from the trees. Legolas saw a change in him. There was evidence of tears on his face and his eyes were no longer blank and cold.

"Where is Araviniel?" Legolas asked.

Tatharion looked behind him and his brow furrowed.

"She was right behind me." He stated.

Suddenly her soft, clear voice broke the uneasiness. "I am here." She said, coming out of the trees. Legolas smiled at her, although troubled by the tears still lingering in her eyes. She gave him a genuine half-smile and relief washed over him. It was settled then. Perhaps she had found peace with Tatharion after all.

Araviniel and Silvegil shared unspoken words between them and it seemed as if a burden was lifted off of her then. Legolas still felt it odd how they had become so close in the small amount of time that they knew each other. In some ways they seemed almost connected somehow…he was also very protective over her. He was as mysterious as his pewter eyes and sliver hair

Then, in one swift motion, Araviniel mounted her white steed, previously his own, and said smoothly, "We ride for Mirkwood. Come fate and disaster, we shall not stray from our path." Sirdail reared and with a firm nudge she galloped off.

In seconds they also were mounted. Legolas whispered to his black stallion and he took off after Araviniel. Tatharion, on his flaxen colored stallion, watched as white rode side by side with black, the colors melted together blending in perfect harmony. He glanced at Silvegil who was also looking thoughtfully at the pair that was quickly fading in the distance. His silver appearance was almost reverent, as if he had seen death and overcome it, having no fear. He looked perfect on top of his pure white horse, who shared his unearthly glow.

Tatharion smiled slightly, what a contrast Tatharion was to the elf besides him. He also seemed in contrast to Legolas. Araviniel did not know how much pain she had dealt to him. Even though he was now in a new light of where their relationship stood, the way it probably should have been all along, he still felt her absence like an empty space inside of him.

He sighed, nudging his horse and finally galloping off after the other two. He was quickly pursued by Silvegil, who rode on ahead of him. After a few minutes they were all riding side by side, challenging the sun as it rose into the sky, racing time, and ultimately, life itself.

It had been several days of little rest and hard riding before they finally crossed the river and reached the borders of the Mirkwood forest. They were well exhausted and Araviniel felt as if she would fall off her horse. Although she had tried to hide it from the others she knew that Legolas had noticed. When he stopped his horse in front of the trees and dismounted he walked over to her horse.

He patted Sirdail's main and said to her, "You're tired, we all need rest. We shall camp here and tomorrow I shall guide us safely through the forest."

Araviniel did not protest and slowly sliding off Sirdail's back, she stood on her weak legs. Unfortunately she underestimated the toll the ride had taken on her. Her legs gave out from underneath her. Just as quickly as she was falling she was caught. Legolas scooped her up with his right arm under her knees and his left arm under her back.

She squinted her eyes dizzily and said weakly, "Thank you."

He set her down on the ground and knelt down to eye level with her. She read concern on his face and tried to give him an encouraging smile but she could barely even keep her eyes open. It was only seconds later that Tatharion came into her blurry vision and placed a cool hand on her forehead. The setting sun cast an orange haze on everything and soon she found her eyelids fluttering shut.

When she at last opened her eyes she was lying on a blanket, covered, and near the fire. She saw Legolas with his back against the tree, watching her, and Tatharion sitting next to the fire, staring into its blaze. Her head was swimming and she grunted as the light added to the pain.

Legolas got up and walked over to her. He placed his hand on her head and handed her something warm to drink. She downed the liquid and sighed, her eyes closing as the drink gave immediate relief to her headache. She shivered slightly, despite the warmth from the fire and looked into Legolas' blue eyes.

"How long have I been sleeping?" she asked, still drowsy.

He smiled at her and said softly, "Almost five hours now, Love."

Tatharion, sitting across the way, cringed at Legolas's use of the endearment. He stared off into the trees and with a skillful eye, spotted Silvegil crouching down on one of the branches. He shivered as he watched the elf gaze, with piercing silver eyes, into the forest.

Araviniel looked across the way and saw Tatharion staring up into the trees. She followed his gaze and saw Silvegil. She closed her eyes tightly and then opened them. He seemed so familiar but she just couldn't grasp why. She turned back to Legolas. She wanted him to hold her so she could bury her head in his shoulder. She was getting colder.

Legolas starred at her and then pulled her gently into his lap. She cuddled against him and let her heavy eyelids fall. He pulled the blanket around her and picked her up, sitting back against the tree with her safely in his arms He closed his eyes with weariness and fell into a light sleep.

When Legolas awoke he was lying on the ground with Araviniel curled against him. The fire had gone out long ago and Silvegil was sleeping off to the side. Tatharion was not anywhere in sight. Legolas looked off into the trees but could not catch a glimpse of him.

Araviniel stirred next to him and he felt her shiver slightly in the morning cold. He smiled and pulled her tightly against him. She sighed and he felt her breathing quicken. She was awake fully now. After a quick sweep with her eyes she pointed out the obvious.

"Tatharion is missing."

Legolas smoothed her hair and said softly, "Do not worry about him. He probably needed some time alone."

She shook her head and sat up quickly. "He would not leave m… us here like this. He would have stayed until he knew I was better. I must go look for him."

Legolas grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down against him. "Rest. I will look for him."

She looked doubtful but lay back down anyway. Her head found a grassy mound and she closed her eyes, contented.

Legolas sauntered off into the trees, still half asleep. He looked around until his eyes rested on a chilling sight. There on the ground were dead orcs. Blue black blood was soaking into the ground and Legolas looked around anxiously. He found no sight of Tatharion and fear rose inside him. Immediately he drew his knives and spun in a half circle. No one was there, just an eerie silence.

He took off for the camp sight as fast as his strong legs would carry him. When he came into the clearing his fear filled eyes met up with Araviniel. She was kneeling with her head downward. Above her stood an angry orc with his fist clenched cruelly around her hair. He yanked her head up and she let out a painful whimper.

Silvegil was being restrained by three other orcs. With a powerful kick to the stomach he was silenced. Araviniel had an emotionless face. Only Legolas could determine anger and hate in her eyes.

The orc smiled wickedly at Legolas and drew his knife, placing it at the base of Araviniel's throat.

"Come closer he-elf and put down your weapon"

Legolas only had to glimpse at the thin stream of blood that was forming at the knife's contact to Araviniel's throat before he set his weapons down on the ground. Then a cry was heard. Legolas glanced off wildly to the sound and saw Tatharion impale an orc that was holding him with a concealed knife.

The leader quickly removed the knife from Araviniel's throat and in one swift motion slid the blade slowly across her shoulder. She screamed and tried to pull away, restricted by his hold on her hair. Blood quickly covered her shoulder and Tatharion stopped struggling.

Legolas walked up to the leader and cringed at the sight of Araviniel's eyes They were cold and vicious.

"Your friend here is very beautiful. I know my master would be very interested in making her a slave of his own personal use."

Araviniel seemed angry and hateful but Legolas saw the flicker of fear behind her eyes.

"What do you want?" He asked.

The orc smiled with broken yellow and black teeth. He pulled Araviniel to her feet and said, "Nothing more thank you. She will do just fine. You however, shall die." He threw Araviniel to the ground and drew his crocked sword, charging Legolas, weaponless and defenseless.

Araviniel crawled to her feet in time to see Legolas roll to the side as the orc swiped his blade for Legolas's head. She stumbled up and grabbed the knives on the ground. She threw one to Legolas and then ran for the orc.

Suddenly the other orcs stirred from nearby. Two came for her at a run, swords high. She dodged the first blow and made a poor attempt to block the other. The long knife was not enough and the orc's sword clashed against it, overpowering her. She fell down to her knees and the orc lowered his sword. He was about to end her life when a loud booming voice filled the air. A blinding light came from the right and Araviniel looked to find Silvegil in all his splendor.

His robes were pure white and glistened with an angelic radiance. His silver eyes flashed with anger and power. He had the orcs that were holding him writhing on the ground, shielding their eyes. The orc attacking Legolas dropped his sword and the one above Araviniel fell to the ground screaming and holding his ears.

"Let my daughter go!" He said with a strong and looming voice.

Araviniel looked at him with shock and realization. She crawled away from the screaming orc and took a deep breath. She stared at him intently and then, astonished, she picked up the true identity of Silvegil bright-sword. Even in his new found power she was able to picture him as her father, his soft skin and sharp features.

"Leave this place and never return, else the vengeance of the Valar be upon

you!"

The orcs fled for their lives and just as quickly as his power appeared, it lessened. He walked to Araviniel and stood above her with emotionless eyes and she felt tears come to her own. He took her hands and pulled her into him, holding her once again after so long.

She pushed away from him and asked, "How?"

He sighed and said, "The Valar granted me a stay on Arda once again, until my work here is done. Your grandmother felt it best I tell you in my own time. I have missed you much my dear. My heart ached when I heard of your imprisonment within the walls of your own home. To lose your brother and mother was such a pain that I could not bear. Yet the fear of losing you was greater. Forgive me for leaving you in the arms of traitors I knew not until your grandmother told me."

She shook her head. "Silvegil? Why do you call yourself that?"

"My name no longer fits me. I have seen Valinor in its glory and after your mother's death I am no longer the same."

Araviniel looked over at Legolas, realizing she had not seen if he carried any wounds. After seeing him untouched she closed her eyes and let her healing powers take over. It all made sense now.

Flashback

Araviniel waited for the lady to continue. After a moment Galadriel said softly, "Your father has returned to this world." Araviniel sat back in her chair and looked at the lady with big eyes. "…How…I…?" Galadriel smiled. "For a short time only he has been given the right to return and aid you in the upcoming war." Araviniel nodded and closed her eyes. "Adar…"

"His footsteps have taken him to this very forest. He is here somewhere, searching for you."

Araviniel looked up at her grandmother. "I must find him!"

Galadriel shook her head. "No my dear. You must leave on your mission tonight. When he comes to these halls I shall send him your way. There is no time to lose. If we spare just a moment Lothlorien will be that much closer to the attack."

End Flashback

Her arm wound closed itself and she opened her eyes. There he was, her father. The elf she died to know and yearned to love, her daddy. To think he was with them the whole time…

Silvegil pulled his daughter into him and embraced her. Araviniel closed her eyes and breathed in his mysterious scent…it was so familiar.

"Oh Adar! If only you had stayed!"

She couldn't help the blame. It stood looming above her father like a swarm of insects. She felt him stiffen and say softly, tears in his eyes,

"Nurnon Araviniel. Garon ún naw Manen ann el… Manen ann Araviniel? Tell me the truth. How long has this been going on?" (I'm sorry Araviniel. I had no idea how long you…how long Araviniel? Tell me the truth. How long has this been going on?")

She shuddered. "A year after you left Cúdir began to change. He…" she began to cry harder into his chest. Her head swam as she tried to tell herself that it wasn't her father's fault. She knew it was. Her fists clenched and she sobbed harder. Suddenly all her anger reeled out of her and she began to beat his chest with her fists. She cried out at him.

"It's all your fault! You did this! You left me alone! You left me there to die! I hate you! I hate…you"

Her father just stood there as she broke down and cried. His hands wrapped around her wrists, holding her away from him. She knew she hadn't hurt him, she wasn't strong enough. Tears and anger were in his eyes. Legolas, standing off to the side, thought Silvegil might lash back but to his surprise he just stood there and had let her beat her fists on his chest.

Araviniel felt her strength leave her. She was no longer happy with her father's return. Looking up at him, tearstained, she asked shakily, "Why? Were you even planning on coming back? Why did you leave me here?"

She didn't wait for him to finish.

"Didn't it ever cross your mind that I would be happier with my father in Valinor then here alone with no idea of love or mercy from my very own parents? Didn't you ever think of taking me with you?"

Silvegil shook his head and stepped toward her. Araviniel retreated a few steps back and he sighed.

"I knew it would be like this. I knew you would not forgive me. You were the only other elf who could take the throne. To take you with me would be folly! I could no more bring you with me then stay myself. I love you with all my soul. You are so much like your mother, yet in so many more ways unlike anything I have ever seen. I would never, ever leave you alone to suffer! I had no idea Cúdir would take your mother's death out on you."

Araviniel shook her head, "Why not? You did! I know every time you looked at me you cringed with regret. I know you left these shores and blamed me for her death. You left me standing on the dock screaming for you, wanting my father. You ignored me and relished in the relief of leaving your worries behind, leaving me behind."

Legolas looked in shock at Silvegil. The silver elf said not a word. His eyes read regret and shame. It was true then; he did leave her behind for revenge, in his rash and painful grief.

Silvegil took a deep breath and looked straight at Araviniel.

"Please do not hold the past against me. For 300 years you have lived in the past, you have regretted it, hated it, cried over it, loved it, shamed it, and wished on it. You have never once looked to the future. I was wrong, deadly wrong; I am ashamed to say I left my only daughter and the one who truly was innocent in all of this alone here. I was a coward and I ran away from my fears and regrets. I have come back to redeem myself in your eyes by helping you on this mission, I have come back for you, because I love you."

Araviniel starred at him and cringed. She shook her head and slowly lowered herself to the ground. Her long fingers found the grass and she clutched it. Nothing could describe the deep burning pain, nothing could compare to the utter confusion.

"How ironic you should return after Cúdir had been imprisoned and my life has truly begun again. How completely ironic you should return just as I was getting over you, just when things were beginning to become happy."

"You call war and bloodshed happiness? Do you truly believe this prince shall give you happiness!? I have seen more then you could ever see in this world Araviniel and I know that you will not find love in this elf! All he cares about is having you for the night! You are so naïve."

Araviniel jumped up and screamed at him.

"NAÏVE? Is that what you think _Father?!_ Trust me, I have seen more then you know! I have seen those who take and never give and I have seen those who use! I know first hand exactly what that is like! I have tasted it, felt it, breathed it and for 300 years I have lived it! Don't presume to tell me I'm naïve! I know all about lust and I also know that Legolas is not like that at all!"

He snickered,

"Are you so sure? Do you know exactly what went on between him and the other elleth of the palace after you returned to Lothlorien?"

Araviniel looked at him harshly and snapped,

"I no longer wish to speak with you. You mean nothing to me. Your words are poison!"

Silvegil closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath. When he opened them Araviniel gazed into the true eyes of her father, crystal blue. She walked to him and lightly rested her palm on his cheek.

"What happened to you?"

He blinked and once again silver replaced blue. She took a sharp breath and let her hand fall to her side. Silence erupted around them and Silvegil said softly,

"I am truly sorry Araviniel. I never intended for any of this to happen. I only wish you happiness. I fear what shall happen if you commit to this elf. He doesn't know what real love is."

She smiled sadly.

"Nor do I father, nor do I."


	17. A Final Decision

The Power of Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing of J.R.R. Tolkien's and in no way mean any disrespect towards him in the process of writing this story. All characters except those created by me belong wholly and fully to J.R.R. Tolkien.

An: Thanks to all of my good reviewers. Please keep reviewing!

Chapter 17: A Final Decision

Araviniel and her small party of elves stood inside the forests of Mirkwood. Confrontation evident in her eyes, she remained, as seemingly she always will, a shell of what she once was. Her father rode behind her, picking up the rear, Tatharion in front of her and Legolas leading them on. She did not see them as they were. In her mind it was: uncertainty leading, followed by heartbreak, followed by brokenness, followed by sorrow.

Araviniel had only one thing left to hold on to; the mission.

Sirdail wove his way over fallen brush and rocks, picking a careful trail through the dark forest. Araviniel looked forward, once again seeing Alphril. Even though the small elleth represented the pain and hurt she experienced last time she was here she wanted to once again behold a friend.

After hours of careful riding the party was ambushed from above by the patrols of Mirkwood. A tall dark haired Ellon approached them and bowed to Legolas.

"It is well that you have returned my prince. Your sister does not fair well "

Araviniel looked quickly to where Legolas was and saw the extreme worry on his face.

"What is it Nauralad? What is wrong with her?"

The elf came closer and Araviniel saw that he had blue eyes and brown hair. His features were broad and strong.

"She has taken to her room and refuses to speak or eat. She has not faired well since you left. She is fading my lord."

Silence swept the elves. No one spoke. Finally Legolas jammed his heels into his horse's side and took off for the palace, galloping dangerously in the close-knit trees. Araviniel quickly headed off after him, her father following close behind. Sirdail was more agile then she imagined, he swept through the trees, never faltering.

When at last the two riders reached the gates, they swung open. Legolas and Araviniel jumped off their horses, Araviniel running after Legolas into the palace. He charged up the stairs and to his sister's room. Outside of it sat the king, distraught and exhausted.

"Where is she father?"

Thranduil lifted his head suddenly and jumped to his feet at the sound of his son's voice.

"We thought you would not come in time. She…no longer cares for the worries of this world. After you left she went to her chambers and did not return. She has locked us out; seemingly she has also locked out her will."

Legolas approached the door slowly as Araviniel shared a greeting with the

king. No noise came from inside, except a soft singing, mournful and

indecisive. He knocked softly.

"Alphril? It is I, Legolas. Will you not let me in?"

No answer.

Araviniel put a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off.

"Very well, I will go myself." She said.

Araviniel left the palace and went around to the sides, where Alphril's room

was. She spied the balcony way up top. She also saw a nearby tree. Araviniel

grasped the lower branches and pulled herself effortlessly up to the balcony's

height. Peering into the window, she saw Alphril in a light blue dress,

sitting on the floor by her bed with a dagger in her hand.

Araviniel jumped to the balcony unnoticed and walked into the room. Alphril

looked up at her and said softly,

"I knew you would come. Calenmir said you would come. He told me what

happened to you. Do you love my brother?"

The question took Araviniel off guard, as did the reference to Alphril's

dead brother. She answered the truth though.

"Deeply"

"It's so delicate. The bond of friendship can be broken with only a few

words. I believe love can be broken the same way. Are you so sure of your

choice Araviniel? Are you sure you truely love my brother?"

"No."

"Death is only the beginning. Life begins with death. Do you love

Tatharion?"

"Yes."

"The line between love and friendship is sometimes grey. Black and white is

only in our minds. Do you need him for your happiness?"

"Yes"

"Sometimes we must go with out pleasure and happiness. Can you live without

him?"

"…Yes"

"When you no longer see the way in front of you, it comes time to make your

own way. What becomes of us when we no longer have a reason? We either make

our way to Mandos or we live a shell of what we once were. I could never

pretend like that. I could never fight on when there is nothing left to

fight for. Take my heart and crush my soul, build me up with false words and

call me the queen of sorrow. I no longer wish for that.

"I find no comfort in these halls and in this forest. What joy is left when

you can no longer hear the laughter of the ones you love? When half your

family is broken and the other half, destroyed. What reason still remains

when the pleasure and happiness is gone from your brother's eyes? When he

suffers and you can only watch on. Such a perfect place, broken in seconds."

"I will tell you what is left sweet Alphril."

Araviniel knelt down in front of the fragile elleth and lifted her face up

by her chin.

"You are left, in your brokenness and strife. May the leaves go dark upon

you and the walls around you crumble yet you will still have what once was.

In your pain and devastation you will still have a piece of them. Legolas

loves you like I have never seen before. If you were to fade I know he would

soon after. And then so would I. That is why I know I love him, because if

he died I would soon after."

Alphril lifted the dagger and placed it in both her hands.

"I no longer wish to be a part of this world Araviniel. No more death…"

"You are causing it here and now! You are causing pain! You are causing so

much pain…"

Alphril froze, her face became like stone and then she said,

"Then let it be so."

With her hands grasped tightly on the hilt she thrust the dagger into her

chest. Araviniel screamed and caught Alphril as she fell to the floor. Blood

ran over her and tears flowed from both of their eyes.

"Tell…Legolas…I love him…and Adar…I shall soon be with Calenmir and

Naneth…tell them" Her soft eyes fell shut and Araviniel sobbed heavily.

"Alphril! Araviniel!"

Legolas's shouts were heard but she could not answer. She bent down and

kissed Alphril's eyelids gently.

"May… You find rest…Mellon nin…In the halls of our people."

The words were shaky but she meant them deeply. Crimson blood rushed over

her leggings and dripped down to the floor. Her hands felt the warm sticky

fluid. Araviniel pulled the dagger out of Alphril's small body and placed it

on the floor. The blood came quicker. She sat in a pool of it now. Araviniel

closed her eyes as a small mournful cry escaped them. Wailing was not a

thing she did but she could not help the pain filled cries that left her

lips.

Suddenly a crash filled the room and Legolas, disheveled and tearstained

burst into the room. He fell to his knees besides Araviniel and Alphril.

Araviniel, her eyes still closed, wondered why she was the one who had

suddenly become the death wisher of the royal family. Why had she been the

one to witness the deaths of the Prince and Princess of Mirkwood?

The blood ran slowly over her and she heard the whimpers of Legolas and the

king beside her. This was their last ray of sunshine, and she was holding

it in her arms. Alphril was dead. Death, sorrow, hate, and lust were so

evident in this world.

_ 'When you no longer see the way in front of you, it comes time to make your _

_ own way. What becomes of us when we no longer have a reason? We either make _

_ our way to Mandos or we live a shell of what we once were. I could never _

_ pretend like that. I could never fight on when there is nothing left to _

_ fight for. Take my heart and crush my soul, build me up with false words and _

_call me the queen of sorrow. I no longer wish for that.'_

"Nor do I Alphril. Nor do I."

Looking at the pain in the eyes of Legolas, Araviniel then realized the extremes this small elleth had taken.

"But that is not the only choice you had sweet princess. I am living dead. I have nothing left. But I will not give in. To die is to complete the hate and sorrow of the world. I chose to overcome it. By living I make my way. By learning I face my fears. By loving I destroy what I am."

Araviniel swept her bloody hand over Legolas's. She clutched it tightly and he responded. He hated.

He quickly picked up the princess and with one more look at her he ran out of the room. Araviniel was left in a pool of blood, her heart was crying as well as her eyes. Slowly she unfolded her legs and rose up off the floor.

She whispered,

"Emelen ninnatha ir cenir adlen. Bost vaer Alphril, Ir adgevedim." (My heart shall weep until it sees you again. Sleep well Alphril, until next we meet.)

Araviniel found him in the garden he had brought her to the night his brother died. He was standing, solitary and unmoving. His face was cold and she saw the hatred and anger there. Pure rage. Yet she would brave it. Alphril's body was not with him. She suspected he buried it.

She approached him softly and laid a hand on his shoulder. He did not respond. She walked around to face him and said softly,

"I'm so sorry Legolas. Your pain grieves me."

His eyes flashed and in that moment Araviniel knew she shouldn't have come.

He grabbed her wrists and shook her roughly.

"Then why didn't you stop her! Why didn't you do something!?" She tried to say something in her defense but he shoved her to the ground. Kneeling besides her he said, "What is wrong with you?! Why don't you do anything?! You could have stopped her!"

Tears fell from her eyes.

"Please Legolas…don't."

He shoved her harder into the ground.

"You will pay! You deserve to die! Not her! Why Araviniel?! WHY?!"

"It's so delicate. The bond of friendship can be broken with only a few words. I believe love can be broken the same way."

He broke down, sobs raking through him. Tears flowed over his cheeks and Araviniel slowly sat up. She pulled his head to her and stroked his long golden hair. His head lay gently on her breast and she closed her eyes as she held back her own tears. He sobbed softly and she heard him say in a broken yet strong voice, "I'm so sorry."

She nodded.

"Shhh…It's all right. Everything is going to be all right Legolas."

She was hurt, yes. The words he had said to her ran deep to her heart and stung like needles, but how many things had she said and regretted? It should have been her. Alphril was so innocent and perfect. Araviniel was so tainted and flawed.

"I'm sorry Araviniel." He said and lifted his head to face her. "I didn't mean to say that. I'm so sorry. I love you. I really love you. Please…"

She looked down at the ground. Her tears were not of grief but of betrayal.

"You were right Legolas. It should have been me. She was so perfect, I'm nothing."

"No! I'm sorry I ever said that! It's not true Araviniel. I loved my sister more then anything. She was so… much like our mother. But you are more then I could have ever hoped for. I truly love you like nothing else. I will always be here for you. I know you must doubt my integrity. Your father thinks I only want to use you. Do you believe that Araviniel?"

She looked into his eyes and saw him well.

"No. I believe you love the idea of me. I will not be able to live up to what you say I am. You say I am more then anything you ever hoped for. There are so many others out there Legolas. I want you to be happy."

"I'm happy when I am with you. I never meant for any of this to happen and I only ask if you love me?"

_'Legolas loves you like I have never seen before. If you were to fade I know he would soon after. And then so would I. That is why I know I love him, because if he died I would soon after.'_

"Yes. If you left this world I would soon after. Please tell me you still have hope."

He brushed the tears off her face and pulled her into his strong embrace. She pulled her knees in between his legs and knelt there with her head on his chest and his arms around her. Wallowing in their love and grief the couple found solace in each other. What she lacked he made up for. What he lacked she filled.

"I don't know if I'm strong enough to face the approaching war."

He stroked her hair and kissed her head.

"You will be, Araviniel, you will be."

She wrapped her slender arms around his waist and closed her eyes. She began to just concentrate on his steady breathing, the wetness of his tears that had fallen on her cheek, his smells, the grass, and the dimming light. She soon was completely relaxed.

"She wanted me to tell you she loved you and would soon find comfort in the arms of your mother and brother. She… she would not have lasted Legolas. I have seen her kind of pain before. It would not have been a happy existence for her. She believed she had no way out. I know her pain.

"My brother died when I was younger. He left for Rivendell with five companions. Only one returned to us with my brother's sword. The rest were slain. Yet...they never found his body. The orcs took him, to who knows what fate. I have no hope of him living. His death forever changed me. I no longer live the same. My mother soon followed him. I know however, that she would have died from grief if not by her own hand."

Legolas sighed, her head rising with his chest and he said, "I did not know. Were those things you were looking at in the talon in Lothlorien his?"

She nodded.

He took a deep breath and pulled her closer to him. "We must speak to my father. We do not have much time. She nodded and stood to her feet. Dirt stained her back from where he had pushed her into the ground. Legolas winced and reached up to her, standing. She took his hand and said,

"My mother once said that people do terrible things in their grief. Your sister took her life. You lost your soul. I'm not so sure which is worse. To live a life without hope is no less painful then dying. In fact I see dying as better. Yet I myself have work yet to accomplish. I fear I shall have no sweet relief."

He stroked her cheek and said,

"I also hurt the one I love. My heart aches for that betrayal."

"I forgave you Legolas. I have done worse."

She then led him back to the palace. The meeting with the king would not go smoothly. If anything the king of Mirkwood could be stubborn. Yet with all but one of his children dead it would be extremely difficult to have him to agree to her terms, and Legolas's departure.

When she stepped foot inside the palace it was strangely silent. The peace they had found in the garden suddenly evaporated like steam. She felt Legolas grow tense and the reality of what had taken place once again stormed through both of them like a wind from the evil mountains.

Legolas stood rigid, reluctant to continue on. Araviniel closed her eyes and with surprising strength she said to him mentally, "Fear not Prince. These walls should not hold memories of sadness. Your father is in need of sweet and loving company. He suffers."

Legolas looked at her, stunned. Her eyes flew open and she looked at him with confusion.

"How did you do that?"

"I do not know."

He nodded and continued his walk to the throne room. When they entered Araviniel saw a side of Legolas she had yet to discover. He walked up to his father and bowed five feet from the throne.

"We come bearing a request from the Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien."

The king, slouched down on his throne, his robs flowing over the chair, lifted his head and with broken eyes he said emptily,

"I shall hear this request, bring it forth."

Araviniel then approached the throne and bowed saying,

"Great King, I come to you in need of aid. Orcs are scattered round our forest. We are lacking in defenses against this attack."

She searched her head for the right words. Nothing. She then remembered her brother.

"My brother was attacked many years ago by these animals not five miles from our borders. He was accompanying five others to journey to Rivendell. His first journey. His last. My brother never got to see the great Mirkwood forest, nor did he ever touch the waters of Rivendell; he never saw anything outside of Lothlorien. I have known despair all my life but never have I seen it most in the eyes of those who fight for our freedom. The black armies increase. And slowly My Lord, we, the elves, the first born, decrease. Will you not aid your brothers and sisters? Will you not help us fight?"

The king was quiet for what seemed to Araviniel like days. Then, with sudden strength he proclaimed,

"In these halls many have been brought; wounded, sick, helpless, and dead. I have lived, breathed, seen, and known it. Nothing hurts worse then the deaths of those you know and love. But I am afraid that there are thousands out there child. There are hundreds calling right now for help and it will never come. Come morning they will be brought to their doors on a stretcher, bloody and lifeless. That is life. I cannot stop it.

"I have seen a girl enter the city with her eyes burned out because she wandered too far. I have seen babies decapitated and husbands stabbed and gutted by these foul creatures. Don't presume to try and convince me by bringing forth flowered words and heartbroken stories. What good will it do to weaken both the defenses of my home and the Lady's? It will not stop the black armies, nor will it save us. It only serves to delay."

Araviniel stood speechless, before words flowed from her unheeded.

"Do not mock my brother's death! I was wrong about you. I truly believed you were a leader. All I see before me is a coward!"

The king rose in rage and Araviniel flinched.

"Have you no respect?! I am King of this Forest! While you are in my care

I will have you know your place! You dare bring forth insults while you ask for a favor! I have neither the time nor the penitence to give to someone undeserving! Leave my sight!"

Araviniel closed her eyes, bowed and turned on her heel, leaving the room with only the sound of her boots tapping on the stone floor. Legolas followed her.

'How can he be so submissive!?' she thought. She had never seen him like this before. The King enraged her. He was so heartless. Then again he had just lost his only daughter. But Alphril would want the help to come. She, to her dismay felt tears come to her eyes. She had failed. Help would not come. They would all be burned under the very trees they lived in, or slaughtered against them, their elven blood feeding the roots.

Legolas stopped her and pulled her against him. She gave in and sobbed against his chest. _Was this some cruel joke? How could this be happening?_

"It will be ok Araviniel. Please don't cry. I promise I will talk to him come morning. Let us find the others and I will get us all some clean clothes and rooms to stay in. Come morning your troubles will be gone. Alphril would want me to try my best at it. She would beg him herself. I know she would."

Suddenly there came a cry from across the hall. Araviniel looked down from where she and Legolas stood on the staircase to the marble floor below. There stood an elleth with dark hair and smoky gray eyes. Her figure was small and she had a soft yet almost noble face. Her stance was commanding and powerful.

Her voice rose once again and in a gentle yet powerful voice she said,

"Dear sweet Legolas! Is that really you?"

His arms slowly dropped from Araviniel's waist. She looked from the girl back to him and saw great sadness and regret in his eyes. He walked past her without even a glance and descended the stairs. The girl was crying now. Araviniel let her arms drop as she watched him jump the last steps and run to her. He wrapped his arms around her and spun around with her two times. She could hear the girl sobbing in his hold.

"I thought I should never behold you again. Yet here you stand, mighty against the presence of death in these halls."

"I am anything but mighty sweet, sweet Morveril. Yet your face brings me strength."

"Oh Legolas! Emelen linna ceni Chen! Nurnon." (My heart sings to see you. I am so sorry.)

"Let not the past cloud our future. I have forgiven you long ago. You were right to leave."

"I was anything but right to leave you. You aided me and I broke your trust. I heard of Calenmir's death and came as soon as I could, only to find your sister gone as well. Please tell me you shall not follow."

"I have too much here for me to ever leave."

Araviniel watched on as they talked. Something like fear rose inside of her. Her smile and the way she spoke caused painful memories to surface in Araviniel's mind.

Araviniel slowly came down the stairs and stood behind Legolas. The girl looked at her oddly as Legolas turned around to face her.

"Araviniel…"

She looked back at the girl with question and Legolas said suddenly.

"I would like you to meet my brother's formally betrothed."

Araviniel nodded and bowed slightly in a greeting. The elf did the same and Legolas said,

"Araviniel I would like you to meet my dearest friend and sworn sister, Morveril."

She nodded and Morveril said to her,

"I am pleased to meet you. In what relation are you to the prince?"

Ah, a sugar coated jealousy.

"She is from Lothlorien. We have come to ask the aid of my father for the defenses there."

She nodded and said with a slight glint in her eyes,

"I sense a bond between you. It seems you have finally found a match for yourself then Legolas."

He grinned and nodded.

"I fear I cannot stay long. I am still unwelcome in this place."

He shook his head saying,

"No Morveril. You are forever welcome in my heart and home."

"Your father does not agree. I must leave for the stables. My horse needs to be taken care of."

She bowed and left the halls.

Legolas sighed and kneaded his forehead with his fingers. He then offered his arm to Araviniel and she took it. He slowly led her to the underground section of the palace. As they walked he spoke.

"She was a great light in this place of darkness. My brother loved her so much. My father did as well. Alphril took her in as a sister. She stayed here and lived with us during her engagement.

"We were ready to accept her into our family when I found her one night in my chambers. She was upset and disgruntled. She told me that she had actually only wanted to get the title of princess. She had used my brother to get to the throne. The problem was she had fallen in love with him in the process and regretted what she had done. She could not live with the lie she had created and wanted him to know the truth

"I was outraged at the time and I cast her out of the palace. My brother came running when he heard and demanded to know why I was treating her as such. I did not want to break his heart but he needed to know. I made her tell him.

"He looked at her with such a blend of love and hate it drove me into a mix of emotions myself. She begged him on the palace steps to believe her but he would not hear of it. He was heartbroken and betrayed. He just returned to his rooms and lived the rest of his life lonely and regretful. The years after, I knew he regretted what he had done and longed for her to return.

"My father took it harder. He was forever cold against her. He banished her from the wood and she has forever been a mystery. Ten years ago in my journeys to Rivendell I found her there. She was a lonely shell of what she once was. She had taken no other lover except my brother; remaining true to him even after the banishment. I was finally able to begin to rebuild the brokenness we had created between us. Now she has lost my brother. It was all a big mistake. 'A tragedy of love' as my sister would say."

Araviniel digested the information and was silent as she listened to him. When he finished he stopped in the hall way and said to her,

"You see it isn't just you who has to worry about the intentions of other people. Your father was wrong to doubt me but also wise in doing so."

She nodded and smiled up at him. Brushing away a few loose strands of his golden hair, she rose up on her toes and kissed his neck.

"I do not doubt you."

He grinned and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too Legolas Greenleaf."

AN/ Ok. That was the last bit of personal stuff before the confrontation with the king and the journey to find the Wizard's son. After this chapter there shall be bloodshed! See ya then! ;) lol really anxious to get this one out.


	18. The End of The Beginning

The Power of Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing of J.R.R. Tolkien's and in no way mean any disrespect towards him in the process of writing this story. All characters except those created by me belong wholly and fully to J.R.R. Tolkien.

Chapter 18: The End of The Beginning

Araviniel laid silently in the dark. The soft sheets of the bed were no comfort. Images flashed like painful pricks of needles. The hate and the pain swirled with the love and the comfort. Her mind was at a breaking point Tired, restless, worn, beyond the small comforts of sleep she was. The sheets were soaked with her sweat. The nightmares kept coming and coming. Like a foul wind that she was unable to seek shelter from. So much death and so much disorientation.

She finally pulled herself free from the tangled sheets that had wrapped around her like ropes and sat on the stone floor. She went into a meditating position and closed her eyes. The cold floor sent a chill over her clammy, moist skin. Her stomach was in knots. Nothing seemed to help. She rose and got a small drink of cold water. Her white nightgown was wet and clingy. She quickly placed her glass down and whipped the gown over her head. She went and got out a thin violet nightdress and a silky purple robe. As she put on the nightdress she tried to calm her mind.

The elvish embroidery waved over the robe in silver strands. She traced it absentmindedly with her long fingers.

Her bare feet were cold. She suddenly no longer felt warm. It was as if her blood had been frozen inside of her veins. She immediately realized what she was feeling. Death. Alphril. The palace was rank of it. The echoes of her sweet laughter and silent steps shrouded the halls and haunted the silence. The final strokes of the midnight hour faded as the moon rose higher. She suddenly realized that it was not herself that had been feeling all these things; it was Legolas. She was feeling his pain, his emotions, his chills, and his need for warmth. She had somehow connected with him during her sleep and felt his very soul.

She quickly threw her robe on and left her chambers, silently. Her silky clothes waved around her as her quick and silent steps led her onward. As she ventured down the hallways she heard the beating of his heart pound harder in her head. He was finally coming to terms with Alphril's death; His precious little sister whom he loved and adored and was so proud of. His broken and tortured heart sought solitude so as not to shame himself in public with his tears.

Her bear feet carried her swiftly through the large stone hallways until she finally came to his door and knocked softly. No one answered. She tested the door and it opened silently. He had forgotten to lock it. She went past the strewn clothes on the Floor of the sitting chambers. As she passed through the moonlight that was shining through windows she braced herself for the worst.

She went to the door to the bedchambers and opened it quietly. Inside she saw an awful sight. Legolas was sitting with his back braced against the bed His knees bent and his hands holding his head. She heard his sobs and she felt the intense pain emitting off of him. The luminescent glow of the moon sent strobes over him and radiated off of him like heat. His golden hair looked like slivers of the sun. His bedding was in tangles and his bare chest was shaking with the forced breaths. His white cotton pants were clinging to his legs and his hands were trembling against his face.

Araviniel went to him and sat in front of his bent legs. She placed her hands on his knees and laid her head on top of them. He stirred somewhat and she felt a trembling hand run over her hair. She slowly picked up her head, unprepared for the sight of his face. His eyes were open into his soul and she saw pure sorrow and grief.

The shocking pain hit her like a punch and she took in a sharp breath. Her hands found their way to his face and she let her fingers trace every inch. His tears weaved into her fingers and she stared down at them. Immediately she withdrew her hand as if she had been shocked. It was as if a cold fist clenched her heart in a deadly grip. They were not alone here. She could sense it. Some evil gave power to his dread. Some terrible hate drove his thoughts to anger and pain.

She had never felt so much hatred in all her life. It scared her more then anything she had ever known. She shook her head and swallowed. Quickly she masked her thought and took a deep breath, making eye contact with him once again.

She smiled at him softly and wiped away some of the falling tears. She pushed his knees down so his legs were flat to the floor and she took his hands in hers. She pulled at him till he was on his feet and she brought him to the bed. She crawled over the bed and then pulled him up after her. He lay down next to her and she laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. He closed his eyes and put his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this Araviniel."

"It's good to know you're real."

"I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you."

"I've caused you more."

"I just can't take this anymore. There is nothing I can do to bring her back I hate being so powerless. I've never been this powerless."

"It is not a weakness. You are not all powerful Legolas. No one is. Only the Valar chose who is to live and who is not to. Your sister chose her own way."

"Forever pawns to be played with. I hate being in this much pain."

"She chose to die Legolas. She chose the easy way out. Perhaps now she can finally find peace in this troublesome world. Nothing is forever Legolas. All things end but after night there is day. Death is a part of life and without it new life cannot exist."

"You told me that once before."

"It still rings true."

"Perhaps in the future you will show me one of your bows? You once told me you crafted your own."

He was changing the subject. It was just too painful.

"I will. I promise you. Sleep now my love. Rest."

And so he did. Araviniel's green eyes searched the Darkened room and she felt his skin through her silky gown. She shivered slightly as she felt his warm breath travel over her neck. The moonlight shone through the glass balcony doors. Slowly but surly she found sleep in the arms of the prince.

It was still dark when Araviniel opened her eyes and took a deep breath. The room was chilly, dark even. It was not the kind of Darkness that plagued the night, but rather the foreboding kind that spelled out evil. She steadied her breathing and tried to calm her nerves.

Her breathing suddenly stopped. A shadow moved silently across the room. Silent rushes of fabric swished across the floor. Some one was there. They were not alone. The shadow neared and she made out the form of a tall figure What ever it was, it noticed she was not asleep and quickly slid to the balcony doors. Araviniel now noticed that the doors were wide open. The figure stepped into the moonlight and jumped off the balcony.

Araviniel swiftly rose from the bed and ran to the balcony. Without thinking she jumped to the nearest tree and made her way to the ground. The figure dashed to the trees and her bear feet flew over the ground as she raced after him. As soon as she entered the trees she recognized her mistake. The shape turned to her and she briefly saw yellowish eyes flash from under its cloak.

The being made a wild sprint for her and she, eyes open with terror, saw the gleaming sliver blade immerge from under his dark robes. She quickly rolled away as the blow descended to where she previously stood. The clang of sword meeting stone rang through the night.

"Who are you?" she called.

Her silky robe fell silently into the rustled leaves.

The creature snarled and lunged for her. His blade swung downwards but she had quickly jumped out of the way and crouched nearby.

Clouds covered the full moon and she was in utter darkness. She heard the creature's breathing, low and forced. He was obviously confused. Suddenly the clouds passed over the moon and she was well lit in the darkness.

The being grinned evilly and charged towards her, the blade nearly missed her head and bit into a tree trunk. Bark flew over her head and she asked again,

"What are you being! Speak coward!"

The beast held his sword ready and snarled out,

"I have been sent for you she-elf! You will die this night! My master will have your head on his table come morning."

The beast sprung into action and swiped his blade sideways, hoping to catch her stomach. She drew back quickly but the blade bit into her arm. She screamed despite her will not to and she clutched her bleeding forearm.

The creature smiled in the darkness and let out an ear piercing shriek.

The clouds once again covered the moon and Araviniel knew this was her last chance of survival. She dashed for the beast and in the darkness she surprised him with a kick to his head. It was an almost perfect roundhouse and he braced himself as he stumbled backwards. She quickly took advantage of his off balanced stance and, spinning around, her foot collided with his wrist. He was much too powerful for the kicks to do damage but that was not her intent.

His grip loosened on his sword and she once more jumped into the air and her leg whipped around, meeting his head. His blade dropped and she quickly lunged for it as the moon once again shone through the darkness. His spun around but she had already grasped the sword.

The beast growled and lunged for her. She let him come at her and in the last second she turned sideways, letting him fly past, and brought the sword down on his back. The metal sliced through his robes and bit into his spine. The beast froze with pain. Araviniel then cried out through the pain of her arm and ran into him, shoving the blade through the creatures back until it pierced through his flesh on the other side.

She smiled slightly and said,

"Tell your master I'll meet him shortly. And when I do, not even creatures like you will stand in my way."

She then fell back away from the creature and shielded her eyes as it crumbled to the ground and writhed until suddenly the robes lost their form. A piercing light flashed through the night and a terrible curdling scream ripped through the air. When it was over the only thing left was a pile of ash.

Someone burst through the trees nearby and she quickly rose, despite the pain, ready to attack. She then saw Legolas standing in his white pants, His Bow drawn tight and a quiver of arrows strapped across his bare and well-muscled chest.

She sighed in relief and walked over to him. He instantly attached his bow behind him and drew her in his arms. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. He slowly pushed her away and grabbed her arm gently. She winced but made no move to stop him. For some reason her healing powers had no affect over the wound. Was it because of the dark blade the creature had used? He studied the wound and then drew her once again to his chest

Suddenly Araviniel heard a group of elves, light on their feet yet well armed, approach behind her.

"We could not find anything Lord Legolas."

Legolas nodded to His Captain and said quickly,

"It's all right Captain. I have found her."

"Yes Milord but what about th…"

Legolas quickly cut him off with a sharp stare.

"Search the forest Captain! See if you can find anything pertaining to this creature."

Araviniel quickly placed her hand on Legolas's cheek and said,

"Don't break up your defenses. I'm completely certain he was alone. Your searching will be in vain."

"Sir?" Mellonar asked.

Legolas sighed.

"He could have killed you Araviniel. Who… What is he…it, where did it come from?"

"Sir?"

"The wizard sent him. I'm sure of it. A being of his creation. He was in the bedroom. He saw I was awake and fled out the balcony. I followed him."

"You can be so foolish sometimes Araviniel!"

She saw the anger in his eyes as he said that and she felt like a child, being scolded once again. She said nothing and just waited for him to continue.

"You could have been killed, captured, tortured, and even raped! You had no idea what this thing had in mind! Why didn't you wake me?"

"Sir!"

Legolas spun around and yelled,

"What!"

"Shall I take my men and search?"

"No captain. Thank you. Return to the borders and double the guard."

"Yes Sir."

Legolas handed His captain his quiver and bow and picked Araviniel up in his arms. She felt his hand on her exposed thigh. He looked straight ahead and headed for the palace. She took a deep breath and laid her head against his shoulder. His even steps made for little movement on her part and she found it easy to rest in his arms.

Legolas was shocked at how light Araviniel was. She fit so perfectly in his arms but he was too distracted by the dark being that had entered, and threatened his forest, and the very elf he loved.

He carried her back into the palace where a servant immediately met them at the door. Himil. It was the servant who had helped Alphril work on Araviniel when she was first brought to the palace. Legolas had told her how they had both loved each other. Her death must have affected him very much so. She thought.

Legolas set her down carefully and nodded to Himil to take care of the wound on Araviniel's arm. He charged up the stone stairs and went strait for the royal corridor. When he reached his father's room he didn't stop to knock but burst right in instead.

When he got to his father's bed Chambers he walked right in and said in his most important and demanding voice,

"Father get up! We were attacked!"

His father quickly rose out of the bed with a shocked look on his face.

"Legolas? What is it? What's happened?"

"You refused to help Araviniel On her mission. Now the threat is here and is slowly infiltrating our borders."

"What madness is this? That elleth spoke of Orcs and goblins not some mysterious threat!"

"A wizard Controls these monsters! We were attacked this morning by a creature of a wizards doing! And it nearly killed Araviniel! You will have the blood of our people and Lothlorien's people on your hands! Who then will come to our aid when we are in need?"

"We will not need any aid iôn! We have survived all this time and will not be broken by some coward's magic!" (Son)

"Coward's Magic? Is that what you believe this is?"

Legolas withdrew the dark blade that the creature had carried. An eerie glow emitted from it and a coldness that only evil knows filled the room.

"This is no Coward's Magic father! This is powerful threat that if not dealt with, will destroy us all… and even you in your high palace will not be able to stop the storm that will descend upon us if it is not halted."

"What right do you think you have to doubt my judgment? Even your mother knew better!"

The King's face changed from tolerance to rage.

"Don't try and intimidate me Father! You know mother would have lent them aid! She loved all people and all elves! She had more heart then you ever will! You promised her you would do the right thing for all people! Not just for selfish reasons! People are dying! Dying father! If you will not aid them then I shall go alone and I will die with them!"

Legolas turned on his heel and left the bed chambers. Before he could leave the rooms entirely, however, His father put a hand on his arm and stopped him.

"Take the troops. Take what you can. Go to Lothlorien. May The Valar be with you and guide you."

Legolas turned to his father and saw the fear in his eyes. The thought of losing his last child scared the mighty Elven King. His father, only a few inches taller then Legolas, drew his son into his arms and embraced him. Legolas closed his eyes and hugged his father. They had not been this close since the death of his Mother.

"Be safe my son. Please come home to me in one piece. And Congratulations on finding yourself a strong and beautiful elleth. You will make your people proud one day my son. When you take the throne you be remembered forever. Go now. See to your plans."

Legolas nodded and left the room with a feeling of completion. He was shocked at how fast his father had changed his mind. Never before had he seen such fear in the King's eyes. He headed down the stairs and saw Araviniel being bandaged by Himil while her father and Tatharion stood near her talking hurriedly.

Legolas rushed down the stairs and went straight to Araviniel.

"My father has given me complete control over the troops and is allowing me to take them to Lothlorien. I, however, cannot leave you to this mission alone."

Tatharion quickly said,

"She will not be alone. I will be with her and so will Lord Silvegil."

"I know that and it is a great comfort but I cannot leave all three of you to this peril. Only a coward would leave on the eve of battle"

Silvegil shook his head.

"You would leave to buy us time. And you would be anything but short of battle. We need a strong leader and much aid for Haldir and his troops in Lothlorien. The Wizard's creatures will strike there first…and the hardest."

Tatharion nodded sharply.

"However I do believe, in leading the troops into the war zone in Lothlorien, will be a periless mission in itself."

Araviniel finally spoke up,

"Father? Grandmother said you were here to aid me in the upcoming war. And that you would have that purpose while you remained here. Perhaps she was not speaking of the war with the wizard but rather the war in Lorien. After all it is your Kingdom. You have come back to redeem yourself and what better way to do it then to fight for your People?"

Legolas quickly jumped into the suggestion,

"You want me to hand over my army to your father!"

"Do you think him incapable?"

"Of course not it's just very unorthodox."

She grinned and said,

"What part of me isn't unorthodox?"

Legolas gave a hint of a smile and sighed.

"Very well, if that is what you wish your father has Mirkwood's Army at his disposal."

Araviniel Kissed Legolas on the cheek and then turned to her Father.

"And What of You Adar?"

Silvegil smiled and said to his daughter,

"I am proud of you Araviniel. You're just like your mother. I will go to Lorien and aid my Mother and Father there. The orcs and Goblins will keep coming, however, if you do not destroy the evil that strengthens them. We must both fight but the battle rests within your hands."

Her father then became serious as Himil left Araviniel after finishing the wrapping on her arm.

"Remember these words when no others seem to penetrate your confusion. 'In

strength and pride is the weakness you seek' these words mean nothing to you now but when their time is ready they will aid you. I love you daughter and I believe I must leave immediately with the troops. You must go come morning to find the wizard. No matter what he tells you remember that he has dwelt so long in his lies they have become his truths. You are not here to destroy him. It is not always the answer. He will try to destroy you from the inside. In the end you can not be aided by anyone but yourself. Farewell, I must see to preparing for my journey back. Ir adgevedim, Len Melin sell."

The Prince of the Golden Wood placed a small kiss on his daughter's cheek and then walked away to the stables. Tatharion then turned to Araviniel and took her hand.

"I need to speak with you," he glanced at Legolas who was looking at him with a blank stare. Legolas's hand was around Araviniel's waist and he raised an eyebrow. Tatharion sighed and said firmly,

"Alone."

Legolas then stiffened to the amusement of Tatharion. Araviniel nodded and said quickly to Legolas, oblivious to the reactions between the two ellyn,

"I will be back soon."

She followed Tatharion down a few halls onto they reached his quarters. He opened the door softly and brought her inside, closing it behind him.

He faced her and saw how she stood rigid, almost blank and unfeeling. He shook his head and brushed his fingers down the side of her face.

"You intend to leave before we wake don't you?"

She looked away from him and closed her eyes.

"I know you too well Araviniel. You may not want to put me or him in any danger but you cannot do this alone."

She looked at him and said quietly,

"It's my burden. I need to face this alone. In the end it will be just me and the wizard anyway. You might die if you come with me. I couldn't bear that Tatharion. I've known you since I could barely walk. I couldn't stand losing you. You mean too much to me."

Her response was unexpected. He stood there in front of her, his golden hair falling around his shoulders. He slid his hand from her neck to her elbow and said slowly,

"I will never regret loving you; you have changed me so much. We may know how I die but you have yet to say how I live. I will follow you wherever you go and I will never let you carry this alone. Please… for what we used to share… let me aid you. I cannot die knowing I was not with you in my last days. "

Her eyes quickly met his and he saw the fear in them.

"You will not die. I swear it. These things can be changed. Galadriel said so. She said they could be altered!"

He shook his head and smiled softly at her.

"Your visions may have been a surprise to me. My death, however, was not. I knew it long before. In the talon, the night of the party, when you were sleeping in the bed I saw it as well."

She looked bewildered.

"You… said nothing? Why?"

He smiled wider and tucked a small piece of hair behind her ear.

"I fight. That is what I do Araviniel. I have always known I would die in battle. It is something I have known since I was a child. You knew it too. You just didn't expect it to happen. Now that you know it you have tried to prevent it. I tell you now, I do not fear death. It will come to me. But for now you must let me help you while I can. Do not let yourself linger anymore on my death. Instead focus on what I can do while I live."

Tears fled down her cheeks but she remained straight and tall.

"Very well Tatharion. But I want you to promise me you will be careful and let me handle the wizard."

"I will do what I must, and I will do what I can, other then that I cannot say. Go now and return to Legolas… he waits for you."

As he said this he turned away from her. She knew he was fighting tears but she turned and left the room without even glancing back. She couldn't…not any longer. Looking into his eyes brought back feelings she wished to keep at bay, settled, dormant, dead. For her own good, and his, she had to leave before things took place that they both sensed would ruin them.

Tatharion gripped the bedpost with his right hand until his knuckles turned white.

He heard her turn quickly and leave without a word. And he knew why.

He loved her so much. She was his only desire. Nothing he told himself seemed to make up for her being with the Prince. He did know, however, That Legolas did not "Charm" her into loving him. She loved him deep down. Tatharion knew that long ago. She just was so confused. For her he would die, and so for her he would let her go, but deep inside he knew, for him, death would be better…ah yes…sweet death would be better…


	19. The Treachery of Tatharion

The Power of Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing of J.R.R. Tolkien's and in no way mean any disrespect towards him in the process of writing this story. All characters except those created by me belong wholly and fully to J.R.R. Tolkien.

Chapter 19: The Treachery of Tatharion

Legolas woke with a start. Everything looked as it should. Above him was the white ceiling of his bedchambers. Beneath him was the soft elven bed. Around him were the silken sheets and bedcovers. But next to him… was bare. He distinctly remembered falling asleep with a small elleth in his arms. He remembered her returning to his room in a sadness he had never seen before. He remembered how withdrawn she was from him and how she withdrew from his touch. Something about her meeting with Tatharion had changed her.

He sat up in the bed, grasping the silken covers in his calloused archer's hands. The sun was bittersweet as it shone into the room. The Balcony doors were wide open and a freezing wind was coming in and out of the room. He watched as his breath came out in a small cloud. He slowly looked down at the pillow next to his. An indentation was left where her head should have been. On the pillow was a solitary white rose. A small dot of red flawed the white petals. He reached over and ran his thumb over the spot, the red smearing onto his skin. He brought it to his lips and tasted… tasted her.

He closed his eyes tightly, the cold in the room sending shivers over his skin. He was in denial but his practical side told him she had left him. And his bitter side told him she wasn't coming back. No, she wasn't coming back.

"Navaer… Araviniel… Navaer…"

Araviniel looked up from the frozen silence of the forest. She pulled her cloak around her and looked up at the balcony of the prince. She stood at the edge of the forest with her hand on the reins of her horse. Sirdail jerked his head up and with a last look of goodbye to Legolas she mounted him. She gave him a swift kick and he went into a soft canter. It wasn't long before she had to bring him down to a trot. Any faster in these woods would be fatal.

She ignored the freezing tears that ran down her cheeks and continued to ride deeper into the forest. She was leaving everything that ever mattered behind but for some reason it felt so good to be alone; to be free.

Tatharion stood on top of the solid stone steps that led into the palace. His hands were clenched behind his back and his eyes were a violent grey. Anger built up inside him. He quickly made his way down the icy steps and whistled sharply. Immediately a Black horse trotted into the clearing. He had a solid band of white that wove around his neck and a matching one right above his front left hoof.

Tatharion mounted him quickly. He secured a large sword around his waist and then spurred the horse into a deadly gallop. Somehow he managed to make his way safely through the trees. It wasn't long before he caught up with Araviniel. He slowed his horse to an almost silent trot. She didn't notice him untill he was a few feet back.

"Caredel man?" she asked without turning. (What are you doing?)

He ignored her and matched her horse's gait. They rode side by side in silence untill he finally asked her,

"Even after last night you chose to go alone?"

She finally looked into his eyes and he saw a coldness he had come to dread while she was in the company of Cúdir.

"You chose to follow?"

He steeled himself against the urge to pull her into his arms and said with an uneven voice,

"I will not let you do this alone. You don't know what you are up against."

She looked up ahead and said detachedly,

"You can't help me if you're dead."

Her words took him off guard. Shocked, he reined his horse to a stop.

"Go home Tatharion." She said as her horse slowly made its way into the fog.

Araviniel felt something come over her. It was as if her soul wanted to be left for dead. She wanted no company, nor did she want the pain love brought. These people were not helping her. They only made things complicated. Without her father, Cúdir, Legolas, Tatharion, and Galadriel… there was only her. A simple easy life with no feelings or emotion. A dead an empty life; how odd that that would be so appealing.

But however she felt she never meant to be so harsh to Tatharion. Everything inside her was tugging at her to pull her horse around, ride after him, collapse into his arms and let him kiss away her fear and hate just like he always used to. But she couldn't. In order for him to live he had to stay behind and in order for her to move on she had to get as far away from the temptation. She had to do this alone. It was the only way.

But it was painful. The minute the words left her mouth she bit back the apologies and the overwhelming sensation of dismay. But he did not react like she thought he would. Instead of turning around and leaving, his knowledge of her let him see exactly what she was doing. She heard him give his horse a quick kick and felt him approach behind her. The silence was overwhelming. But still it carried on for hours. She couldn't speak. He wouldn't answer. And all the while they rode. They just rode.

Legolas was numb. He slowly got out of the bed and dressed. He made his way out of his rooms and wondered into the hallways. Finally he stopped by the indoor garden that his sister had designed. She hated being underground just as much as he did. As he slowly opened the giant wooden doors and stepped into the round room, a sob caught in his throat. How many times had him and sister lay under these trees? How many times had they planned their future and lives near these pools?

He walked to the middle of the giant retreat. There were large pools of water, small waterfalls, a stone pathway that wound around the whole place, trees, grass, flowers of all kinds, and not to mention birds; birds from all over middle earth. His sister loved birds. He was so caught up in the moment he didn't notice an elleth come from behind him.

Morveril slid her hand around his right shoulder to his left, coming around to rest on his chest. She stepped in front of him and had an undistinguishable look in her gleaming eyes. A sly grin graced her sharp feminine features.

"Emelen linna ceni chen Legolas… Nauthon ú-vedir. Bain lín síla limb." (My Heart Sings to see you Legolas… I thought they would never leave. Your beauty shines much.)

He raised his eyebrows and stepped backwards.

She laughed deviously.

"Surely you aren't afraid of me my sweet Legolas. That would terribly hinder my plans."

He cocked his head to the side

"What are you talking about Morveril?"

She gave a look of mock surprise.

"Why don't you know? I'm talking about us Legolas. Or perhaps I'm talking about Araviniel. Your sweet little princess who right now is headed into a brilliant trap set up by the one person who she loves the most, the one person she hates the most, and of course I cant help but take credit for at least half of it."

Legolas felt a spike of fear drive into him. He quickly grabbed Morveril's wrist and jerked her into him.

"What did you do to her! Where is she!"

Morveril smiled and pushed into him.

"That's it Legolas. Give me what your brother failed to."

Legolas released her and stepped back; disgusted.

Morveril mad a face of mock sadness and then in two quick steps she brought a dagger to his throat.

"Big mistake Legolas… I would kill you now if it weren't for the fact that my master wants you alive. Nothing would give me more pleasure then to kill the last Greenleaf."

She tapped her chin with her left finger and said indirectly,

"Part of my plan is watch the pain in the eyes of the princess when she learns her beloved plotted against her."

"I would never do any such thing!"

She suddenly looked at him straight in the eye saying with a bemused grin,

"But I'm not talking about you Legolas. Did you really think you could just steal her away? Her heart remains with Tatharion even if you choose not to believe what is so plainly before you."

Anger flared inside of Legolas. Anger he knew was caused by a sickly truth in her words. His hand flew up and knocked the dagger out of her hand and then kicked her legs out from under her. She caught herself last minute and rolled, unharmed, out of the way.

She quickly stood and glared at him.

Legolas picked up the dagger and strode towards her.

Morveril, fearing for her life, retreated backwards until she was abruptly stopped by a large rock. Legolas used this moment to close the distance in between them.

What he did next was not only a shock to Morveril but also to himself. In a fit of rage he plunged the dagger into her stomach and twisted it cruelly. Her scream of agony swept through him like a blow to his ribs. But he couldn't back down now… it was too late.

Her hands found his, still clutching the dagger and she looked up at him, her eyes glazing.

"I always knew you were a killer… Legolas. Its…in your eyes..."

Her words cut at him.

"You will now regret the moment you set your eyes upon the palace of Mirkwood. They that meddle in the affairs of treachery have only to be betrayed. Let not yourself forget who sends you to hell!"

He withdrew the knife and dropped it to the ground. Turning on his heel, Legolas left the garden as quickly as his feet would take him, hell-bent on finding Araviniel.

And so came the first bloodshed into the Gardens of Alphril, Princess of Mirkwood. And as Morveril sank to the floor of the indoor paradise her blood would forever stain what once was beyond purity.

When Araviniel finally gave in to exhaustion and dismounted her horse the sun had set twice since her leaving the palace. The going was rough and she was constantly on edge. Every thicket and brush held unseen eyes. She feared the unknown in these forests. It was in this lonely hour that she wished to be home. She, at least, knew her demons' faces there.

Tatharion proved to be better company them she had thought. Although they did not speak to one another his presence gave her a feeling of security.

As they made camp Araviniel was able to steal a good look at his face, covered in the obscurity of night. He had an odd mix of hate and pain in his eyes that reminded her horridly like the look in her own. It hit her like a cold slap to her face. She, in her efforts to protect him, was actually making him suffer through every little thing she went through. She was hurting him, changing him, renting him in two, making him a shell, a hard empty shell of what he once was.

Not only did this fact make Araviniel want to scream and finally end the irony, she also wanted to run over to him and hold him close. She would do anything, anything at all, to give him back his happiness. But sadly enough Araviniel only knew one way to do that and that meant leaving Legolas, which she could not do. She knew only one way to fix it all. And that way required her death. So both of them could move on…. If it weren't for her this war wouldn't even be going on.

Araviniel wanted so bad to walk slowly over to her bag and bring forth her sword, Pen-dhín, and slowly slice herself open; letting her blood stain the ground in a silent justice for all the trouble she caused. She would do just that. But not here. Not now. Not yet. First she would have to kill _Ríndhraug, the wizard's son… and she would give him a horrible, painful death._

_Tatharion finally looked over at her, his eyes so hurt and…. was that guilt she saw in them? She had learned so well to detect any emotion coming from him. Right now she felt some kind of deep trouble that was ailing him. But it was a dark trouble._

_"Araviniel why don't you wait here. I'll take first watch. Stay close to the fire." He said in a strange voice. He brushed past her and as he did he whispered,_

_"Keep your sword close by."_

_Araviniel was stunned. Why would she need to be on alert if he was going to be watching out for her? _

_Tatharion threw her a last pleading glace before ascending into the great Mirkwood trees._

_Araviniel strode over to her bag and withdrew her sword. _Pen-dhín, or Silent-one in the Common tongue, was her sword, taken from her brother's trunk in the lofty talon. She claimed it as her own. It was a curved Mithril blade, one of the finest, that her brother had crafted himself. It was the only thing that came back of his from the expedition of elves that left that fateful day.

She walked back to the campfire and was about to sit down and pull her cloak around her when she heard a sound. A quiet sound of elven feet. A hunter's feet. She could tell by the way they moved and breathed. Her ears betrayed whoever was coming her way. Tatharion was aloft in the trees. He would never make it in time if this elf was as skilled as he sounded. Her only chance of survival was herself.

She crouched down and quickly shed her cloak; knowing it would only get in the way if this proved to be a heated fight. Araviniel backed up to her horse and untied its reins. If she needed to flee she would have to do it as quickly as possible.

Normally she would not be so fearful. But Tatharion's warning and the close proximity of Ríndhraug's dwelling set her on edge. And this elf was keen, swift and powerful. She could tell by the confident way he walked, barely hiding his footsteps in silence and breathing lightly as if he had not a care in the world; as if killing was as easy as breathing.

When the elf broke through the trees she was stunned by the familiarity of his stance. He was tall and cloaked in rich blue. He had a bow and quiver strung over his shoulders and hunting knives strapped inside worn, black leather riding boots. A long elven blade was strapped to his waist. And his hood was drawn over his eyes. But his small smile of relief betrayed him. This was no assassin. This was her lover.

"Legolas…" she breathed.

He lifted his head and was about to reply when a shrill whistle broke the forest's dismal serenity. Before Araviniel knew what was happening she was pinned to the ground by an elf with dark black hair and a twisted smile. He straddled her waist and held her hands above her head.

Archers appeared behind him and had their bows taunt with arrows ready to fly. Araviniel heard Legolas' struggles and shouted to him.

"Don't move Legolas!"

Immediately he looked up and saw the archers. Araviniel was being manhandled by some unruly elf and a deep anger was kindled in Legolas' heart. He held still and let the nearby elves bind his wrists behind his back and shove him to his knees by the fire.

It was at this time, while both princess and prince were being treated as bounty, for that was what they were to these elves, which Tatharion chose to gracefully drop to the ground in a catlike manner.

Araviniel, fearing for him yelled,

"Tatharion run!"

But he did not flee. Nor did the grave expression leave his face. He stared at her with remorse and a hate she had always feared would appear in his eyes. He strode over to her, glaring at Legolas along the way.

But Legolas was not silenced. Instead he spoke words Araviniel never thought she would ever hear.

"He will not flee Araviniel. For this is his doing. He has betrayed you."

A sob caught in her throat. It was too late to take back all the hurt she had inflicted on him. The damage was done.

"Oh how sweet you are Araviniel. But if I cannot have you… nor can he. For his treachery against us he will die. And you will as well. Two lovers gone astray. I will finally be able to have you Araviniel before turning you over to Ríndhraug, and when I am through with you I will never think of you again. You are nothing in my eyes any longer. You will pay for what you have done. For everything you have done."


	20. AnEndABeginningAndAPromiseFulfilled

The Power of Love

AN: Alright everyone… I realize this has taken forever… so sorry… lately life has just been throwing one thing after another my way. But the good news is this is the last chapter for Part One. And it is short… another drawback… but still good news. So bear with me as I try and get the next part out here… it will be titled The Promise of Love.

Chapter 20: An End, a Beginning and a Promise fulfilled

Araviniel closed her eyes as another wave of pain flourished through her elven body. Darkness was everywhere… she was aware of her vision turning to white at the corners… untill it took over entirely…

Legolas grunted as he was roughly shoved down to his knees and blindfolded. Araviniel had gone unconscious after two hours of riding and being beaten. Anger and hate surged through him. Tatharion was leading this party of fallen elves deeper into the Mirkwood forest… advancing forebodingly toward the palace of Ríndhraug. It wouldn't be long now… and who knows what would become of them once inside… things looked slim for the once most powerful Prince of Mirkwood.

When the procession of elves finally reached the darkened, vine covered, stone ruins of a fallen fortress Araviniel had recovered her consciousness and Legolas was free of his eye-fold.

"Take the prince and lock him up below… The girl comes with me. Inform Lord Ríndhraug that we have the Princess. "

Araviniel glanced at Legolas from where she was astride Tatharion's horse. Fear leaped into her eyes. Legolas pulled vainly at his restraints. But the look in her eyes was nothing compared to the mournful screams that she uttered as Tatharion kicked the horse into a Canter. He could hear her scream his name in fear. The birds flew from their perches in the resounding silence that surrounded the fortress… broken only by one fragile Ellyth's grief-stricken cries.

Legolas yelled her name and pulled as hard as he could. The fear in his heart was beyond comprehension. How could this be happening? Why couldn't he save her? Why was she being taken away from him again?

His struggle ended quickly. A nearby elf slammed the handle of his dagger into the back of his head, sending him into darkness once again.

Tatharion's cold hands grasped the rains and held onto the small elf in his arms; The elf he loved, and would die for, the elf who changed his life. They were almost there… almost to the spot he had picked out where he would finally prove himself to her. Her terrified screams almost took his breath away. But this was almost over… almost over…

Araviniel felt the tears run down her cheeks but she was so used to them she barely noticed. Fear filled, consumed and wounded her. Nothing in her wildest, most nightmarish dreams could ever portray Tatharion this way. He was going to rape her and then turn her over to her worst enemy? How could that be possibly true? Who could ever fathom this? What evil could create such an ending to her love?

When he pulled his horse to a stop Araviniel was so worn and tired she could barely move to fight him off even if she did plan on escaping… which she didn't. Tatharion jumped to the ground and pulled her down. She could barely stand but she did. He stepped back. She looked into his eyes and saw tears streaming down.

"I Love you Araviniel…"

He stepped toward her and she whimpered and flinched as he placed his hands on her arms. But instead of the violence she knew would come he drew her into his arms and held her. He wrapped his strong arms around her and lifted her up. He knelt down on the ground and set her down.

She began to cry softly.

"Araviniel I want you to look at me because we don't have much time. I'm not going to hurt you I swear."

She brought her eyes apprehensively up to meet his.

"You're going to have to make the ride to the Palace… there is a fresh horse tethered nearby… I will bring him here. You're going to have to tell the king what's happened. You have to escape while you still can… we can get out of this together."

Shock took over her. So it was all an act? Confusion marked her features.

"I don't understand… what about Legolas? What about our people! What's going on? Who are you!"

"If I had spared you during the capture they would have known. Legolas… I can do nothing for him; he should have stayed at the palace. But you I can save… I met Morveril back in Lorien… just before we left for Galadriel's palace. She came to me and offered a position of great honor in Ríndhraug's kingdom once he took over if I agreed to help lead you astray.

I went with the idea thinking I could get information, but never to join her… when I heard of the plan to capture and kill you I volunteered; under the guise that as your old lover it would be much easier to get the job done since you trusted me. Araviniel you can trust me… you always can… I would never hurt you… ever.

But now you have to flee before it's too late." He finished steadily.

Araviniel was about to answer that she couldn't leave Legolas when a voice interrupted her.

"I believe it's already quite too late. Did you truly think that Lord Ríndhraug was that naive? Perhaps it fooled dear sweet, dead Morveril but never can such childish attempts at trickery fool a Dark Lord of such power."

Araviniel and Tatharion turned sharply to the speaker, as archers dressed in solid black came into the circular clearing, surrounding them.

Araviniel suddenly became aware of a small pool of water in the clearing… water that had a tinge of red in it…

The archers closed in.

Tatharion stood and drew his long curved blade.

The speaker, a tall elf with dark features and a menacing stare, sneered.

"Foolish boy… You cannot survive this... Place your sword down and you shall be brought to Lord Ríndhraug… who perhaps by some mercy will spare you, I assure you the archers will not."

"You will not take her from me. Not yet while I still live. And if you kill me…The Valar will surely curse you and empower her… A power that Lord Ríndhraug cannot not possibly match or conjure… and so it is up to you… either release us or be the one to bring on the downfall of your foolish empire of audacity."

His words made no sense to Araviniel, all she saw were the ready arrows and the vision replaying in her mind. But something held her to the ground… an unearthly restraint. She uttered not a word.

The Leader of the Dark elves smiled evilly and with a flick of his wrist he said,

"So be it… Thus the end of The Son of Willow comes to pass."

Araviniel then found her strength to pull against the restraints and cry out briefly before the arrows flew… Four of them that struck his body before he fell to his knees with a painful smile directed toward her.

"No!" she screamed and ran to him, dropping to her knees besides him.

His sword slipped from his hands and he coughed blood. Her hands found his face as she gently followed every curve. Memories flooded back to her… so many times they had shared since childhood… so many times he had rescued her from herself… so many times of pure bliss they had shared. It was all just fading away, like the light of life in his pure grey elvish eyes.

"No, No, No you can't die. Tatharion no please… don't leave me here… please…I love you…"

He grunted and slumped against her saying,

"I Love you and always have. I was born to bring you here. I will see you again… in the eyes of your child I shall live. And perhaps…One day… we will dance again…"

Araviniel was suddenly aware that the sun was being blocked out… All of the elves raised their heads upwards as the moon slid in front of the sun… encasing everything in darkness. She saw the stars brighter than she had ever seen them before. But she could not enjoy the phenomenon because she felt a hand grasp hers. She looked into the eyes of Tatharion; he had a smile on his face.

"And so begins your reign…Araviniel…listen… she is with you now…"

She felt the life leave him and the screams that came from her lips did not sound like her own. She lifted her face to the sky and screamed as she never had before. Her hands clenched the fabric of his shirt and she was dimly aware of thunder racing across the sky. The forest turned dismal with rain clouds as lightning shot through the sky. The pelting rain swept downward onto her… disturbing the dirt she was kneeling in.

Then a sound erupted from the trees. The rain pelting downward struck the leaves and rocks and to Araviniel it struck up a course of laughter.

Araviniel stood before her mother in silence. Her mother took a deep breath before pulling her close in the darkness of their talan in Lorien.

"I will be leaving you soon… and there is so much you will have to face my love. You are the hope for a great nation. You must be strong no matter what the trial. The only way for you to be strong enough for what you must face is if you have a gift of power and guidance… from one who has already been to Mandos… from one who is granted the chance to watch over you.

I have foreseen your trial…one of your greatest… you cannot face it alone… and so my sacrifice for you will one day help you overcome it. Just be patient… One day my dear… when your need is greatest The Moon shall meet the sun, the stars will smile down on you and the rain with gift you with laughter… in that moment I will be with you… and I will give you the strength you need. I love you my daughter. And one day you shall feel me with you."

Araviniel closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Yes… she could feel the presence of her mother now… in the rain… in the leaves and trees… in Tatharion's blood running over her hands… in her veins… pounding in her heart… flooding over her senses… her warm smile… her firm judgment…her power… it was all here in this small clearing.

Araviniel looked down at her bruises that the elves had inflicted upon her… they were clearing back into her flawless elven skin. It was not Araviniel who was powerful, for she alone was weak and ready to join Tatharion in the soaking grass… No… she was a vessel for her mother…to finally finish this war between her and the Wizard…To finish what was started so long ago…In a small talan so far away from time and thought….

Yet so close to heart and mind….

"Yes… Yes indeed my love…So begins my reign…"

Okay all TPOF readers… Part two: The Promise of love

See u there!

And thanks so much for all the support and reviews… please keep reviewing.


End file.
